Nouveau Départ
by XxLovingDarknessxX
Summary: Bonnie quitte Mystic Falls pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle rencontre des personnes qui changeront sa vie, et cela à jamais. Mais les problèmes ne disparaissent jamais et elle est bien placée pour le savoir. Maintenant elle doit se battre pour survivre en ayant peur de se retourner, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule. #Kennett.
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre à l'université

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre à l'université**_

Il faisait jour à Londres et la ville commençait à bouger un peu. Le temps était pluvieux et gris mais rien de bien inhabituel dans une ville tel que Londres. Bonnie Bennett soupira alors qu'elle regardait à la fenêtre. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement londonien depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Elle avait tout quitté, ses amis, sa petite ville de Mystic Falls, absolument tout. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être partie de toute l'agitation qui régnait dans Mystic Falls mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur d'être loin de son ancienne vie. Elle recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de ses amis mais ce n'était plus pareil. Elle avait déménagé à Londres pour poursuivre ses études après le lycée. En réalité, c'était plus pour échapper aux être surnaturels qui vivaient dans sa ville natale mais elle ne l'avait jamais confié à personne. Bonnie n'était pas non plus une humaine comme les autres, elle était une sorcière. Elle l'avait découvert alors qu'elle était encore au lycée. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à ses pouvoirs. Elle avait appris à les gérer même si cela avait été difficile à certains moments. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle apprit que le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie Elena était en fait un Vampire. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette idée mais maintenant, ceci était très habituel pour la jeune sorcière. Mystic Falls était un endroit dangereux, pour ses amis comme pour elle. Ses amis et elle avaient eu des tas de problèmes mais ils avaient réussi à les vaincre au prix de certains sacrifices. Depuis que Bonnie avait déménagé, elle n'avait plus tous ces problèmes et elle s'en réjouissait intérieurement. Elle était inscrite à l'université de _London Academy_. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Bonnie avait toujours été une fille plutôt solitaire. Elle apprenait des tas de choses qui la fascinait. Elle était une étudiante sérieuse et désireuse d'apprendre. Personne ne connaissait son secret ici. Elle vivait une belle vie et elle était heureuse pour une fois dans sa vie.

Bonnie continua de regarder par la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'aller chercher son manteau pour sortir. La jeune fille mit un manteau noir sur elle et ferma la porte de son appartement à clé. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien fermé puis partit. La paranoïa faisait parti d'elle depuis qu'elle avait vécu certaines choses à Mystic Falls. ''Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir.'' pensait-elle.

Elle était habituée à ce qu'il pleuve, c'était la même chose à Mystic Falls.

Malgré tout, Bonnie aimerait quand même avoir un ami avec elle car elle se sentait très seule. Bien sûr, elle parlait souvent avec Elena et Caroline, ses amies de Mystic Falls mais ce n'était pas la même chose que si elle le parlerait en vrai.

C'était le dimanche à Londres, ce qui signifiait que Bonnie n'avait pas cours et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Bonnie n'avait jamais renoncé à ses anciennes pratiques de sorcière. Elle avait un don, autant en profiter !

La jeune sorcière sortit de chez elle et regarda ses messages sur son téléphone. Elle avait un message de Elena. Elle décida de ne pas y répondre tout de suite. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'ascenseur qui lui permettait de ne pas descendre 7 étages par l'escalier. Elle entra après la sonnerie, un garçon était déjà là. Il ne semblait pas plus âgé qu'elle. Il la fixa étrangement, ce qui eut le don d'inquiéter un peu Bonnie. Mais elle se dit que certaines personnes étaient un peu étranges dans les grandes villes comme Londres. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas très rassurée. Elle sortit très vite de l'ascenseur et partit à l'extérieur, essayant d'ignorer le garçon le plus possible. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, le monde envahissait la grande ville. Elle était habituée à ce genre de foule et se dirigea vers le centre commercial. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose que de ressasser toujours la même chose. Mystic Falls était une partie de sa vie qui était fini. Elle se souvint tout de même que elle, Caroline et Elena faisaient toujours les magasins ensembles. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par les souvenirs.

Elle prit le métro pour arriver au centre commercial le plus proche. Le trajet fut rapide. Elle arriva ensuite dans un long couloir avec des dizaines de magasins. Elle entra dans le premier et se mit à choisir toutes sortes de vêtements pour essayer. Elle était bien décidée à se faire une petite folie. Elle entra dans une cabine d'essayage et essaya la première tenue qui vint, en l'occurrence un jean slim noir et un débardeur rouge. Cela lui rappelait...Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête avec sa nostalgie ! Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas trop la saison pour mettre un débardeur mais elle n'en tint pas compte et décida d'acheter la tenue. La peau foncé de Bonnie était parfaitement en accord avec les couleurs et cela lui plaisait. Elle essaya ensuite une robe noire, toute simple. Elle la mit aussi de côté pour l'acheter car elle lui allait bien. Elle sortit du magasin une heure plus tard avec tout ses achats en main. Elle souffla car c'était très lourd. Elle passa près du coiffeur et décida d'y faire une halte. Elle avait vraiment besoin de changement.

Le coiffeur, voyant ses longs cheveux, lui proposa de les couper pour faire un carré moderne. Elle accepta, ses cheveux ne lui manqueraient sûrement pas. Elle sortit du coiffeur, heureuse de sa nouvelle coupe qui lui allait à merveille. Elle utilisa son parapluie pour ne pas mouiller ses cheveux à cause de la pluie. Elle aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais elle ne voulait pas le faire devant tant de monde. Sa rencontre du midi l'avait perturbé. Pourquoi ce garçon l'avait-il fixé de la sorte ? Elle décida de ne plus y penser.

Elle reprit le métro pour rentrer chez elle, une longue journée de cours l'attendait le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, elle rangea toutes ses nouvelles tenues dans son armoire et mangea un petit gâteau pour dire de ne pas mourir de faim. Elle se jeta directement dans son lit après ça, la journée avait été éprouvante. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et maudit son réveil. Elle souffla. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle allait à la London Academy et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était 6 heures du matin et elle avait seulement envie de dormir. Elle sa leva à contrecœur en bougonnant et mangea un petit pain. Le temps était moins couvert que la veille et il ne pleuvait pas donc Bonnie décida de mettre le slim et le débardeur qu'elle venait juste d'acheter. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle refit son petit rituel de la veille pour vérifier si toutes les portes étaient fermés et partit. Bonnie n'avait pas le moyens de s'acheter une voiture et elle prenait donc le métro chaque matin. Elle sortit de chez elle et prit le métro qui la ramena à l'université. Elle entra dans le grand bâtiment et se dirigea vers la salle de littérature. Elle s'installa tout au fond, seule. Elle sortait ces affaires lorsqu'elle faillit s'étouffer. Elle aurait juré voir Kol Mikaelson. Non, ce n'était pas possible, les Mikaelson ne pouvaient pas être à Londres. Elle ne serait vraiment pas chanceuse. Elle essaya d'ignorer ce qu'elle semblait avoir vu et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Le cours n'était pas des plus passionnants...Lorsque la sonnerie sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, Bonnie se précipita en dehors de la classe. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

-''Kol !'' s'exclama t-elle avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

-''Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda t-il, encore plus surpris que la jeune sorcière.

-''Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' répéta t-elle.

-''J'étudie, comme toi j'imagine.'' dit-il. La surprise s'effaça peu à peu sur son visage.

Bonnie perdit son air de surprise pour afficher un air de mépris. Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre sa vie loin de tout êtres surnaturels et voilà que les Originels débarquaient.

-''Tes frères et ta sœur sont avec toi ?'' demanda t-elle froidement, un peu inquiète. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir les quatre Originels sur le dos.

-''Oui, désolé pour toi.'' répondit-il avec un air satisfait sur le visage.

-''Génial.'' souffla Bonnie ironiquement avant de partir soudainement. Elle avait du évidemment choisir l'université où allait Kol. Parmi toutes les universités de Londres, elle était tombée sur celle-ci, sur celle où elle aurait des problèmes. Elle était certaine d'être un aimant à problèmes. Quand elle pensait être enfin débarrassée des Originels, ils débarquaient. Et en plus de ça, elle était seule.

-''Attends un peu, tes amis sont aussi avec toi ?'' demanda t-il, méfiant en la suivant.

-''Non, ce sera plus facile pour vous de me tuer.'' lâcha t-elle en se retournant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ils n'allaient donc jamais la laisser tranquille.

-''Touché en plein cœur.'' dit-il avec un air faussement choqué et triste. Bonnie haussa les épaules avant de vraiment partir. Kol la regarda partir avec un sourire. Au moins, il aurait un peu de distraction avec la jeune sorcière dans les parages.

Bonnie se dirigea vers son cours de maths sans jamais se retourner. Elle dut se résigner à apprendre plein de choses inutiles. Mais au lieu de perdre son temps, Bonnie envoya un message à son amie Elena.

-''Salut, juste pour te prévenir que j'ai un problème : les Originels sont à Londres.'' envoya t-elle, attendant la réponse de son amie avec impatience. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

-''Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Pars tout de suite.'' reçut-elle.

-''Non, je ne leur donnerais pas cette satisfaction.'' répondit Bonnie. La fierté de la sorcière ne s'en irait jamais.

-''Fais attention à toi alors.'' reçut-elle. Cela montrait que Elena toujours à elle, ce qui la ravissait.

-''Tu me connais.'' répondit-elle avec un soupir reconnaissant.

Bonnie essaya de quand même se concentrer un minimum sur les exercices qu'elle avait à faire lorsque Rebekah entra dans la salle. L'Originelle dit quelques mots au professeur et s'approcha timidement de la place qu'occupait Bonnie.

-''Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?'' demanda t-elle timidement.

Bonnie hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Elle n'allait pas ouvrir les hostilités maintenant alors que Rebekah ne lui semblait pas lui vouloir du mal.

Bonnie fit de la place sur la table pour laisser Rebekah poser ses affaires et continua de s'affairer sur ses exercices. Elle commençait à sérieusement regretter le lycée.

-''On a commencé sur des mauvaises bases toutes les deux. Je ne veux aucun mal.'' dit Rebekah qui avait comprit le malaise de la jeune sorcière. Elle était un peu surprise par ce qu'avait dit l'originelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, enfin après tout elle n'en savait rien, peut-être que si en fait.

Bonnie se tourna vers Rebekah.

-''Je crois aussi. On peut peut-être ne pas se détester.'' admit Bonnie. Elle n'avait pas vu venir cette déclaration de la part de Rebekah.

Rebekah sourit chaleureusement et se plongea dans ses exercices de maths.

-''Je ne comprend pas, tu as genre 1000 ans et t'es encore à l'université ?'' s'étonna Bonnie, ce qui fit sourire Rebekah.

-''Je vis avec mon époque.'' répondit t-elle avec un air nostalgique.

Bonnie médita cette réponse avant de se reporter sur son exercice. Ces Originels l'étonnerait toujours.

-''Et toi Bonnie ? Tu n'es pas avec Elena et toute la bande.'' s'étonna Rebekah avec un air qui montrait toute sa curiosité face au départ de la jeune fille seule.

-''J'ai voulu m'éloigner du monde surnaturel.'' répondit Bonnie avec un air qui signifiait ''Et voilà ce qui m'a mené à vous''. Elle soupira en regardant son exercice, les yeux dans le vague.

-''Tu as bien fait de choisir Londres, très belle ville.'' sourit Rebekah avec un air sincère.

La sonnerie sonna une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Bonnie avait fait connaissance avec Rebekah. Elle devait bien admettre que l'Originelle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il était déjà midi et Bonnie se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Elle s'installa à une table, encore une fois seule. Elle vit Kol et Rebekah cherchaient une table, mal à l'aise. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, voyant qu'elle était seule.

-''On peut se mettre à côté de toi ?'' demanda Rebekah.

-''Oui !'' accepta Bonnie en hochant la tête. Elle devait bien avouer que même si c'était les Originels installés à sa table, elle était ravie d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si terribles que ça quand ils n'essayaient pas de les tuer elle et ses amis.

-''Kol et moi ne savons pas trop comment nous y prendre avec les humains et on te connaît déjà donc...'' commença Rebekah pour se justifier alors que Bonnie sourit d'un air moqueur.

-''Parle pour toi petite sœur.'' dit Kol. Sa sœur lui lança un regard noir et il sourit bêtement.

-''Si je raconte à Elena, Caroline et les autres que je suis en train de déjeuner avec les Originels, ils me prendraient sûrement pour une folle.'' sourit nostalgiquement Bonnie. Ils avaient essayé les tuer tellement de fois et maintenant, elle était simplement en train de manger avec eux, comme si c'était une chose normale. C'était assez surprenant, autant pour la jeune sorcière que pour Kol et Rebekah.

-''C'est sûr, pareil pour nous.'' répondit Kol.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, observant les autres humains. La sonnerie annonça la reprise des cours et Bonnie était en physique, dans la même classe que Kol. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours, ensembles. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Bonnie eut un haut-le-cœur, le professeur était le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'ascenseur. Elle resta à l'entrée de la porte, horrifiée.

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda Kol, un peu inquiet.

-''Le professeur, il était dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble où j'habite et il me fixait étrangement.'' répondit Bonnie en s'avançant avec Kol tout au bout de la classe.

-''C'était peut-être juste une coïncidence.'' dit Kol, pour essayer de la rassurer.

-''J'espère.'' soupira Bonnie qui n'avait pas envie de revivre la même chose qu'à Mystic Falls.

Le duo écouta attentivement le professeur et ils durent faire une expérience en groupe de deux. Bonnie et Kol essayèrent tous les deux de mélanger tous les liquides, sans succès ! Bonnie n'était pas douée dans les matières scientifiques et Kol faisait n'importe quoi. Cela les fit rire car leur mélange ne ressemblait plus à rien et une forte odeur s'en dégageait.

-''Bon vous deux, vous arrêtez tout.'' ordonna le professeur à la voix cassante. Kol et Bonnie se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils arrêtèrent tout de même. La sonnerie sonna une nouvelle fois, Bonnie passa l'après-midi à chaque fois dans la même classe que Kol.

Il était 17 heures 30 et les cours se finirent au grand soulagement de la jeune sorcière.

Rebekah et Kol l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au métro et Rebekah la remercia de ne pas les avoir rejetés.

Bonnie rentra dans le train, la journée avait été riche en rebondissements. Lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, elle s'effondra dans son lit tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle avait trouvé que Kol et Rebekah n'étaient pas si horribles que ça, c'était juste une couverture. Puis elle s'endormit, heureuse d'avoir passé une journée où elle avait ri. Il n'y avait aucun problèmes...Pour le moment.


	2. Chapter 2 : Problèmes intensifs

_**Chapitre 2 : Problèmes intensif**_

Bonnie se réveilla une nouvelle fois très tôt en bougonnant. Elle allait encore passé une longue journée à apprendre des choses inutiles. Elle avait aimé les cours pendant les deux premières semaines mais elle commençait à tout détester et se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Le seul point positif serait qu'elle n'allait pas devoir supporter les cours seule. En effet, Kol et Rebekah allaient sans doute être présents ou du moins elle l'espérait. Elle refit la même chose que tous les matins et essaya de garder un minimum son calme. C'est en se forçant qu'elle avala tout de même un verre de jus d'orange. Elle partit une demi-heure en avance et se dirigea vers le métro une nouvelle fois après avoir revérifier que toutes les portes de son appartement était fermées. Elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle alla jusqu'au métro avec l'étrange impression d'être suivie. Elle continua rapidement sa route, prudente. Elle arriva à l'université une dizaine de minutes plus tard et alla directement en cours de maths. Elle fut étonnée de voir que Rebekah était déjà dans la salle, à la même place que la veille. Elle sourit à Bonnie qui se dirigea vers elle.

-''Salut, comment vas-tu ?'' demanda poliment Rebekah qui avait envie d'être sympathique avec la jeune sorcière.

-''Bien, enfin si on enlève le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être suivie.'' soupira Bonnie d'un air blasé. ''Et toi, comment vas-tu ?'' demanda t-elle à son tour, préférant ne pas penser à cette impression, elle était peut-être juste paranoïac. C'était fort probable.

-''Mes frères m'énervent à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer.'' soupira l'Originelle avec un air contrarié.

-''Ils sont si terribles que ça avec toi ?'' demanda Bonnie avec un petit sourire en coin.

-''Pire qu'avec n'importe qui.'' répondit Rebekah avec un air renfrogné.

Bonnie sourit, évidemment qu'elle savait que les Originels étaient des dingues.

-''Kol est déjà là aussi ?'' demanda Bonnie, intéressée.

-''Oui, il est en train de faire le débile comme à son habitude.'' répondit Rebekah avec un soupir exaspéré. Au même moment, Kol entra dans la salle.

-''On parle de moi ?'' se vanta t-il.

-''Oui, mais pas en bien.'' répondit Bonnie avec son petit air supérieur qu'elle utilisait spécialement avec les Originels et Damon, en fait ça leur était réservé !

Rebekah eut un rire moqueur envers son frère et Kol s'installa à côté d'elles lorsque le professeur arriva.

Ils se concentrèrent ou plutôt Bonnie et Rebekah se concentrèrent sur le cours pendant que Kol parlait et faisait l'intéressant.

-''Je ne m'intéresserais jamais aux cours.'' lança t-il après 20 minutes de maths intensif.

-''Très bien mais on s'en fiche.'' répondit Rebekah agacée, alors que Bonnie approuvait sa réplique.

-''On ne s'acharne pas les filles.'' répondit Kol avec un faux air choqué.

Bonnie semblait s'être trouvée un point commun avec Rebekah : L'agacement qu'elles avaient toutes les deux envers Kol.

Lorsque le cours de maths de deux heures fut fini, Bonnie sortit de la salle accompagnée de Kol et Rebekah. Ils allèrent en cours tous les trois, ne se quittant plus. Bonnie se sentait déjà moins seule même si elle était avec des Originels. Ils allèrent dans différents cours toute la journée en soupirant et en marmonnant que c'était trop compliqué. Rebekah et Kol savaient déjà tout en histoire, ayant été là au moment des faits. Kol avait fait rire les deux filles quand il avait répondu à un professeur : ''Non monsieur, c'était de la faute au roi d'Espagne et non pas au roi de France.'' avait-il souligné. Toute la classe avait rit et le professeur lui avait fait semblant de rien en lançant un regard supérieur. C'était difficile pour Bonnie de se concentrer avec un Originel plus que bête ! Bonnie savait que Kol faisait semblant d'être bête mais qu'il était en fait très intelligent, évidemment elle le gardait pour elle et ne l'avait pas dit à Kol.

Après un long cours de biologie, Bonnie, Rebekah et Kol sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'université. La journée était enfin terminée. Lorsqu'il furent à l'extérieur, ils riaient toujours. Les frères de Rebekah et Kol, Klaus et Elijah, les attendaient dehors.

Bonnie perdit son sourire en les voyant mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle fut aussi très surprise en les voyant, cela signifiait qu'ils venaient chercher leur frère et leur sœur. Les deux Originels furent encore plus surpris que la jeune sorcière. Qu'est-ce que Bonnie Bennett faisait avec Rebekah et Kol ? Kol et Rebekah s'approchèrent de Klaus et Elijah en lançant un regard encourageant à Bonnie qui finit par les suivre avec réticence.

-''Bonnie.'' salua Klaus, poliment mais avec une légère froideur dans la voix.

-''Klaus, Elijah.'' dit Bonnie à son tour. Elle avait une voix froide aussi. Elijah la salua d'un hochement de tête sympathique et se tourna vers elle.

-''Vous êtes aussi étudiante ici ?'' s'étonna Elijah.

-''Oui.'' répondit simplement Bonnie, elle ne voulait pas en dire trop à Elijah, elle n'avait pas trop confiance en lui et elle ne le connaissait quasiment pas.

-''Nous étions partis d'ici pour ne plus croiser votre petite bande et voilà que tu te trouves exactement là où nous sommes.'' dit Klaus avec un air aussi blasé que Bonnie. Voilà qu'au moins, ils étaient d'accords sur un point.

-''Je voulais partir de Mystic Falls pour échapper au monde surnaturel et voilà que je tombe sur les Originels.'' soupira Bonnie pour reprendre la phrase de Klaus, ce qui fit sourire Kol.

-''Vous êtes avec vos amis ?'' demanda Elijah, intéressé par la réponse de la jeune sorcière.

-''Non, comme je l'ai dit à Kol, je suis seule.'' répondit Bonnie en levant un sourcil agacé.

-''Tant mieux.'' dit Klaus avec un sourire menaçant. Bonnie le regarda avec un air horrifiée, elle connaissait que trop bien ce sourire. Rebekah lança un regard agacé à son frère, il devait toujours effrayer les gens.

-''Klaus, arrête t'es pas drôle.'' dit t-elle en soupirant de mécontentement. Il avait toujours besoin de faire peur à tout le monde, cela commençait à l'énerver à un point inimaginable.

-''Je souhaite la bienvenue à notre chère amie sorcière.'' répondit Klaus en haussant les épaules, toujours avec son sourire.

-''Ne l'écoute pas Bonnie. Mon frère est un psychopathe mais il n'oserait pas te faire de mal.'' dit Kol avec un sourire amusé.

Bonnie ne répondit rien, haussa les épaules et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle les salua en lançant un regard froid à Klaus et partit lorsque...

-''Bonnie, attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.'' dit Elijah en suivant la jeune sorcière qui souhaitait partir très loin de Klaus. Bonnie suivit Elijah loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses frères et de sa sœur.  
>-''Ne faites pas attention à ce que Niklaus peut dire, il a tendance à être un peu...Enfin vous le savez.'' déclara Elijah.<p>

-''C'est noté.'' répondit Bonnie. L'Originel semblait sympathique.

Elijah la salua et partit rejoindre ses frères. Bonnie soupira, Klaus l'avait effrayé. Elle se sentait très impuissante face à lui en étant seule. Elle reprit le métro, elle commençait à s'habituer à cette petite routine. Lorsqu'elle était à Mystic Falls c'était différent. Elle savait que ses amis seraient là pour l'aider mais à Londres, il n'y avait personne pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours appeler Caroline et Elena mais à quoi bon ? Elle était partie à Londres pour s'éloigner du monde surnaturel mais si elle appelait ses amies, ce serait complètement stupide. Enfin, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle décida d'appeler son amie Caroline, ce que Bonnie ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était observée.

-''Caroline ?'' appela t-elle d'un air hésitant.

-''Bonnie ! Comment vas-tu ?'' demanda son amie Vampire d'une voix enjouée.

-''Pas très bien et toi ?'' demanda Bonnie en soupirant d'un air triste et las.

-''Je vais...Bien. Raconte moi, que se passe t-il ?'' demanda Caroline. Bonnie remarqua que son amie avait fait une pause avant de répondre. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais elle décida de ne pas y penser, c'était sûrement rien.

-''Je me sens seule.'' répondit Bonnie. La tristesse se ressentait dans sa voix.

-''Bonnie, si je peux faire quoique ce soit...'' commença la jeune Vampire avant d'être coupée par la jeune sorcière qui souhaitait ne pas l'importuner. Elle avait voulu quitter Mystic Falls, maintenant il fallait qu'elle en assume les conséquences. Elle ne pouvait pas aller se plaindre à Caroline alors qu'elle les avait abandonner pour commencer une nouvelle vie. C'était son problème et elle devait vivre avec tout simplement.

-''C'est juste une mauvaise passe, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.'' s'empressa de dire la jeune sorcière.

-''Tu es sûre ?'' insista Caroline d'un air inquiet.

-''Sûre et certaine. Alors tout va bien à Mystic Falls ?'' demanda Bonnie pour mettre un terme au sujet.

-''Pas vraiment, c'est comme avant.'' soupira Caroline. Bonnie s'en voulut tout à coup d'avoir laisser ses amis seuls face aux problèmes de Mystic Falls. ''Mais on s'en sort très bien.'' ajouta rapidement Caroline en entendant le silence gêné de son amie.

-''Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir abandonné avec tout ses problèmes.'' dit Bonnie. Elle était prête à pleurer. Elle entendit des voix au téléphone près de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais voulu les laisser seuls face à tout ça. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle était égoïste.

-''Bonnie, il faut que je te laisse. Salut.'' dit à toute vitesse Caroline en raccrochant. Bonnie savait que son amie devait avoir des problèmes mais elle ne pouvait même pas aller l'aider.

Alors qu'elle descendait du métro, elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête. La jeune sorcière s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Il n'y avait plus personne à part elle et un homme.

Lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un entrepôt. Elle examina les lieux avec prudence. Elle voulut se lever mais se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée avec de fines cordes. La jeune sorcière entreprit de délier les nœuds avec ses pouvoirs, ce fut plutôt facile. Elle se leva à toute vitesse et se mit à chercher la sortie. L'entrepôt était gigantesque et la jeune fille ne trouva pas la sortie.

-''Si j'étais toi, je ne tenterais pas de m'enfuir.'' dit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite. C'était une voix d'homme, son visage était caché dans l'ombre. Bonnie essaya de voir le visage de son agresseur mais rien n'y fit.

-''Qui êtes-vous, où suis-je ?'' demanda Bonnie, froidement. Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir peur, cette attaque soudaine l'avait considérablement surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ça l'effrayait.

-''Tant de questions ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais tout le temps de répondre à toutes tes questions plus tard.'' répondit la voix de l'homme. Bonnie eut tout à coup un déclic, c'était la voix de l'homme qui l'avait fixé étrangement dans l'ascenseur mais c'était aussi son professeur de physique.

-''Que me voulez-vous ?'' s'obstina Bonnie, de plus en plus paniquée.

-''Comme tu me sembles très impatiente, je vais te répondre. Je cherche une sorcière capable de me faire un sort ou plusieurs sorts.'' répondit l'homme, mystérieusement.

-''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Bonnie qui commençait à s'inquiéter et s'impatienter sérieusement.

-''Tu verras ça en temps voulu.'' répondit l'homme, un sourire sur son visage se dessinant dans l'ombre. L'homme s'approcha de Bonnie pour refaire ses liens mais la jeune sorcière prit peur et utilisa ses pouvoirs. L'homme s'écroula au sol en hurlant. C'est à ce moment que Bonnie comprit que son professeur de physique n'était autre qu'un Vampire. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir l'effet de ses pouvoirs et resta là plusieurs secondes à regarder l'homme se débattre sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décida enfin à chercher la sortie. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se repérer et trouva enfin la sortie. Elle courut dehors à toute vitesse et se dépêcha de trouver un abri. La jeune sorcière entra donc dans un café bondé et se dirigea vers un coin reculé du bâtiment. Elle prit son téléphone en tremblant. Elle ne savait même pas qui appeler lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Kol Mikaelson s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle l'appela sans réfléchir.

-''Kol ! Quelqu'un m'a attaqué, c'était...'' commença t-elle en criant et pleurant.

-''Bonnie, Bonnie, calme toi ! Où es-tu ?'' demanda Kol avec une voix rassurante pour tenter de l'apaiser malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

-''Dans un café de la rue Brown Street.'' répondit Bonnie en essayant de se calmer. La jeune sorcière n'était pas souvent paniquée mais là, c'était différent, aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient l'aider. En temps normal, Damon venait à son secours et lui lançait une blague de mauvais goût mais là, le Vampire était à Mystic Falls et en aucun cas il n'aurait pu l'aider.

-''J'arrive tout de suite, ne bouge pas.'' ordonna Kol d'une voix calme.

Bonnie acquiesça et attendit l'arrivée de l'Originel. Elle respira à grande bouffée pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale. Kol arriva dans le café quelques minutes plus tard. Il chercha Bonnie grâce à son ouïe de Vampire sur-développé et s'approcha d'elle dès qu'il l'aperçut.

-''Bonnie, que s'est-il passé ?'' demanda t-il en faisant sursauter la jeune sorcière qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir vers elle.

-''J'étais dans le métro, j'ai voulu sortir et j'ai reçu un violent coup sur la tête. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un entrepôt et j'ai vu que l'homme qui m'avait agressé est un Vampire. C'est notre ''professeur'' de physique.'' se dépêcha de dire Bonnie. Kol eut un air sérieux et réfléchit quelques instants.

-''Tu vas venir avec moi, je t'amène à notre manoir.'' dit Kol. Ce n'était pas une proposition et Bonnie hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

-''Il m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait que je fasse des sorts, j'ai réussis à m'échapper en utilisant mes pouvoirs mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à mes amis.'' dit Bonnie. Elle ne voulait pas que, par sa faute, ses amis aient des problèmes. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-''Des sorts ? C'est étrange mais on va tirer ça au clair. Quant à tes amis, on va les prévenir, ne t'en fais pas.'' la rassura Kol avec un sourire. La jeune sorcière était rassurée de savoir qu'il était là et qu'il voulait bien l'aider. C'était vraiment un grand réconfort pour elle qui ne savait pas vers qui se tourner.

-''Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur.'' soupira t-elle en frissonnant.

-''Je m'en doute mais je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.'' dit Kol d'un ton sincère qui surprit la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de sympathie. Elle ne disait pas qu'il aurait craché à sa figure mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il l'aurait emmené chez lui après toutes leurs querelles. Elle l'avait sûrement mal jugé.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir des Mikaelson quelques instants plus tard. Bonnie se sentait intimidée devant l'immense demeure de la famille. Kol ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

Bonnie oublia pendant quelques secondes ses problèmes en contemplant le sublime manoir. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de Rebekah qui s'approchait d'elle.

-''Bonnie, tu m'as fait peur.'' dit la jeune originelle, soulagée en voyant sa nouvelle amie saine et sauve.

Klaus et Elijah s'approchèrent de Kol et Bonnie à leur tour.

-''Que s'est-il passé ?'' demanda Klaus. Les Originels écoutèrent Bonnie expliquer une nouvelle fois son récit de la journée sans la couper.

-''C'est vraiment étrange.'' admit Elijah après que Bonnie eut fini de parler. Il réfléchit quelques instants, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide.

-''Tu n'es plus en sécurité maintenant.'' souligna Rebekah avec un air incertain. Elle aussi était un peu confuse face aux explications de la jeune sorcière. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi quelqu'un l'avait attaqué à Londres alors qu'elle ne connaissait personne, d'ailleurs personne dans le manoir ne comprenait.

-''Oui et c'est pour ça que cette chère Bonnie Bennett va rester ici pendant que nous réglons cette affaire.'' dit Klaus. Les trois autres Originels affichèrent un air surpris et Kol dut aider Bonnie qui avait failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

-''Comment ?'' demanda t-elle, aussi surprise que tous les autres. Pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider elle ?

-''Tu m'as très bien entendu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'assassiner dans ton sommeil.'' la rassura rapidement Klaus avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kol qui ne pouvait pas rester impassible face à la remarque de son frère.

-''Mais pourquoi ?'' demanda Bonnie. La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas l'hybride. Un jour il voulait la tuer et un autre jour il voulait l'aider...N'étais-ce pas un peu étrange ?

-''Comme ma chère sœur l'a dit, tu n'es plus en sécurité et il se trouve que je ne veux pas que tu meurs alors que tu habites à seulement quelques kilomètres de chez nous.'' répondit t-il d'un air sincère. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un autre meurtre à gérer et puis il connaissait bien Bonnie maintenant et rester indifférent alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait des problèmes ne l'enchantait pas trop.

-''Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je meurs ?'' continua d'insister Bonnie, méfiante. Elle n'avait pas envie d'accepter de rester chez Klaus si elle ne savait même pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. La jeune sorcière avait appris à se méfier et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait faire confiance à l'originel.

-''Ne cherche pas à comprendre.'' répondit Klaus. Bonnie comprit que c'était la phrase qui signifiait qu'elle arrête de poser des questions. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit que de toute façon elle n'avait plus trop le choix. Quelqu'un voulait apparemment la tuer alors elle n'allait pas commencer à faire des histoires avec les Originels alors qu'ils étaient hautement qualifiés pour l'aider. Autant mettre toute la chance de son côté après tout.

Elijah et Kol partirent chercher les affaires de Bonnie chez elle alors que Rebekah aidait la jeune fille à s'installer dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la demeure.

-''Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton frère cache quelque chose ?'' demanda t-elle à Rebekah en sachant pertinemment que Klaus les écoutait de toute manière. Elle savait que maintenant ses discussions ne seraient plus privées, il fallait juste qu'elle s'y fasse comme avant à Mystic Falls.

-''Je ne pense pas qu'il a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Il se trouve qu'une fois par siècle il fait une bonne action, c'est tombé sur toi je pense.'' la rassura l'Originelle avec un petit sourire moqueur envers son frère_._ Ceci ne rassura pas vraiment Bonnie mais elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Elle était une sorcière mais elle était toujours une humaine, avoir des Vampires Originels à ses côtés ne semblait pas être la pire option.

Kol et Elijah revinrent une demi-heure plus tard avec toutes les affaires de Bonnie. Ils déposèrent tout dans la nouvelle chambre de la jeune sorcière. Le soir, ils dînèrent tous ensemble puis Bonnie monta se coucher. Elle s'endormit très rapidement tellement elle était fatiguée.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nouvelles tentations

_**Hello ! Voici le 3° chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Par manque de temps, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir, ça m'aide beaucoup à avoir de l'inspiration alors continuez ;) Donc, les premiers chapitres sont un peu des chapitres pour expliquer la situation des personnages mais vous allez savoir après ce qu'il se passe vraiment à Londres ! En tout cas, bonne lecture ;) J'esseyerais de poster la suite demain ou après-demain si je peux !**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles tentations**_

Bonnie se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt. Elle voulut se rendormir quand elle se rappela qu'elle avait cours et qu'elle était chez les Originels. Elle se leva à toute vitesse en enfilant sa tenue de la veille et descendit les escaliers rapidement.

-''Tu es très rapide toi le matin.'' dit Kol avec un sourire malicieux. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur mais n'eut pas le temps de parler que Rebekah l'interrompit, réveillée également.

-''C'est vrai, on t'a entendu te réveiller et puis après on aurait dit que t'as couru un marathon.'' confirma la jeune originelle avec un sourire.

-''J'étais un peu déboussolée avec tous les événements de la veille.'' se défendit Bonnie avec un air un peu fatigué sur le visage.

-''Bonjour Bonnie ! Bien dormi ?'' demanda Klaus en arrivant dans la pièce. Il sourit à la jeune sorcière et prit une poche de sang dans la cuisine. Bonnie fut surprise de la question de Klaus. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle mais c'était quand même étonnant de la part de l'hybride.

-''Très bien. Euh...Merci.'' répondit Bonnie, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Répondre ''merci'' à Klaus était tout de même un peu ironique après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Bref, la jeune sorcière ne voulait pas ouvrir les hostilités dès maintenant alors elle préférait rester polie.

-''Laisse la tranquille.'' ordonna Kol avec un sourire innocent, juste pour énerver son frère. Klaus ne perdit pas son sourire.

-''Ne m'ordonne rien petit frère si tu ne veux pas finir dans un cercueil avec une dague dans la poitrine.'' répondit-il avec un sourire menaçant et diabolique. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Rebekah qui observait la scène avec un air un peu blasé.

-''Mais arrêtez tous les deux ! Vous avez l'air de deux gamins.'' les réprimanda t-elle avec un air choqué. Klaus se contenta de sourire à sa petite sœur.

-''Et elle, tu ne lui dis rien alors qu'elle t'as ordonné quelque chose.'' dit soudainement Kol quelques secondes plus tard, faisant sursauter Bonnie et Rebekah qui affichèrent un regard surpris devant ce soudaine accès de folie.

-''Peut-être, mais j'aime bien Rebekah.'' répondit Klaus, déclenchant un rire moqueur de la part de Rebekah. Kol grogna dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire Bonnie qui commençait à voir sa vraie facette.

-''C'est toujours tout pour elle de toute façon.'' se renfrogna Kol avec un air jaloux, comme un enfant qui ne pouvait pas avoir de bonbon.

-''Oh pauvre petit chou !'' se moqua Rebekah en buvant une poche de sang. Ils commencèrent à se disputer tout à coup, sous les regards de Bonnie et Klaus.

-''C'est toujours comme ça ?'' demanda la jeune sorcière à Klaus alors que Kol et Rebekah se disputaient toujours en venant presque à se battre avec les mains.

-''Oui, malheureusement.'' soupira Klaus en finissant sa poche de sang et la jetant.

-''Cela doit être énervant à la fin.'' dit Bonnie, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Klaus voulait toujours daguer ses frères et sa sœur. À la fin, ça devait vraiment être insupportable.

-''Je supporte. Bon, vous deux, ça suffit maintenant. Vous devez aller en cours, je vous rappelle.'' ordonna Klaus en se levant. Bonnie se leva à son tour et Kol et Rebekah cessèrent de se disputer. Les deux Originels se lancèrent des regards noirs mais ne dirent rien. Ils partirent tous les trois dans la voiture de Kol. Klaus salua Bonnie en lui souhaitant bien du courage avec son frère et sa sœur. Le trajet fut silencieux et l'atmosphère était tendue dans la voiture.

-''Vous avez quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?'' demanda Bonnie afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-''Sciences et maths pour le matin et philosophie toute l'après-midi.'' répondit Rebekah avec un air encore plus blasé qu'avant.

-''Maths, littérature et l'après-midi, sciences. Et toi Bonnie ?'' demanda Kol à son tour.

-''Maths, littérature et philosophie pour l'après-midi'' répondit Bonnie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en maths, elle détestait les maths.

-''Génial, je ne serais pas toute seule à devoir aller dans ce stupide cours qu'est la philosophie.'' se réjouit Rebekah avec un sourire ravie. À chaque fois qu'elle retournait à l'université, elle devait se replonger dans cette matière et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Depuis le temps qu'elle y allait, elle n'y comprenait toujours rien.

-''Et je vais en littérature et en maths avec ma sorcière préféré !'' sourit Kol.

Ils arrivèrent à la London Academy quelques minutes plus tard et Kol et Bonnie se dirigèrent vers leur cours de maths alors que Rebekah allait à son cours de science. Ils la saluèrent puis partirent. Les Originels avaient décidés que Bonnie ne resterait plus jamais seule, personne ne savait ce que leur professeur de physique pouvait tenter contre elle. Klaus avait tout organisé pour coincer le Vampire et il réussissait à chaque fois. Bonnie était rassurée que les Originels l'aident. Elle n'avait même pas appeler ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle avait été agressée car elle savait qu'ils auraient aussitôt débarqué et elle ne voulait pas leur donner encore plus de problèmes.

Kol et Bonnie entrèrent dans la salle rapidement en s'installant au bout de la classe pour pouvoir parler sans être entendu.

-''Tu sais Bonnie, il faudra quand même que tu appelles tes amis pour les prévenir.'' lança Kol tout à coup. La jeune sorcière savait qu'il avait raison mais cela ne l'enchantait pas trop. Elle n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer que sa vie à Londres était pareil qu'à Mystic Falls et qu'elle avait déjà failli mourir. Ils avaient leur problèmes eux aussi.

-''Je sais.'' soupira t-elle d'un air las. Ils essayèrent tous les deux de se concentrer sur le cours mais le professeur parlait d'un air tellement monotone qu'ils finirent par abandonner au bout de dix minutes.

-''Pourquoi toi et Rebekah n'arrêtez jamais de vous battre ?'' demanda Bonnie à Kol d'un air intéressé.

-''J'aime bien la taquiner.'' répondit Kol avec un sourire malicieux comme à son habitude.

Bonnie soupira et ils continuèrent de parler pendant les 2 heures de cours. La sonnerie sonna la fin du cours et Kol et Bonnie se dirigèrent vers leur cours de littérature. Ils croisèrent Rebekah en sortant de la salle.

Le cours de littérature fut passionnant pour Bonnie comme pour Kol. Pas de calculs étranges et pas de professeur monotone. Ils écoutèrent et notèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient retenus. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle deux heures plus tard, ils en parlaient encore. Ils attendirent Rebekah à la cafétéria pour aller déjeuner. La jeune Originelle arriva en soufflant.

-''Le cours de maths était...'' commença t-elle.

-''Ennuyeux, inintéressant.'' la coupa Kol.

-''Oui c'est ça.'' souffla Rebekah. Bonnie et les deux Originels s'installèrent sur une table à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

-''As-tu repéré notre professeur de physique ?'' demanda Kol à sa sœur d'un air de conspirateur qui faisait étrangement penser à Klaus.

-''Oui ! Je pense qu'il a comprit qui nous étions. Il m'a regardé avec un regard de psychopathe, j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à Klaus.'' répondit Rebekah avec un frisson.

-''Donc notre professeur Vampire connaît les Originels. Intéressant.'' murmura Kol.

Ils savaient tous les trois que le Vampire pouvait les entendre mais ils s'en contrefichaient.

-''Nous devrions faire attention alors.'' dit Bonnie qui commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

-''Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que Klaus est de ton côté, il ne laissera rien t'arriver.'' la rassura Rebekah.

-''Justement, qui dit qu'il est de mon côté.'' arqua Bonnie qui était toujours méfiante vis-à-vis de la soit disant compassion de l'hybride. Elle n'était toujours pas rassurée par ce soudain changement d'avis.

-''Il est de ton côté. Il est toujours plus ou moins attaché à Mystic Falls et en particulier à une certaine Vampire blonde qui habite là-bas et il se trouve que tu es l'amie de cette blonde, ce qui fait qu'il t'aidera, peu importe les conséquences.'' expliqua Kol. Bonnie finit par comprendre pourquoi il voulait bien l'aider, elle avait été stupide de ne pas avoir réfléchi à cette possibilité. C'était tellement logique maintenant. Tout s'expliquait.

-''Caroline ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt !'' murmura t-elle.

-''Klaus cache bien son jeu. Il est parfait dans le rôle de ''je camoufle mes émotions''.'' lui confit Rebekah avec un air qui signifiait qu'elle connaissait son frère mieux que personne.

-''Bon alors, que va t-on manger aujourd'hui ? J'ai hâte en tout cas.'' dit Kol sur un ton sarcastique, faisant rire les deux filles à côté de lui.

Ils durent manger des tomates avec des frites, ce qui dégoûta Kol au plus haut point. Bonnie et Rebekah durent rire en le voyant faire la grimace à chaque bouchée qu'il avalait.

-''Rien de tel que du bon sang frais venant de la veine.'' marmonna t-il.

-''Kol, je te jure que si tu te nourris d'un seul humain ici...'' commença Bonnie avec un air menaçant. Il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis.

-''Et tu vas me faire quoi hein Bonnie Bennett ?'' demanda t-il avec un sourire, impatient d'entendre la réponse de la jeune sorcière qui reprit son petit air supérieur.

-''N'oublie pas que mon nom est Bennett, Kol Mikaelson.'' chuchota Bonnie en souriant à Kol devant le regard de Rebekah qui les observait avec un sourcil levé.

-''Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru ça.'' murmura la jeune originelle en mettant les mains devant sa bouche avec un air choqué sur le visage.

-''Quoi ?'' s'inquiéta immédiatement Kol en regardant partout autour de lui.

-''Kol Mikaelson et Bonnie Bennett sont en train de flirter ensemble !'' répondit t-elle en se moquant ouvertement lorsqu'elle vit la surprise et la colère passaient dans le regard de Bonnie. Kol sourit, ce qui attira l'attention de sa sœur.

-''Rebekah, on doit aller en philosophie.'' rappela Bonnie en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

-''Je viens.'' sourit Rebekah en comprenant que Bonnie cachait quelque chose.

Elles laissèrent Kol seul dans la cafétéria et se dirigèrent vers la salle où se déroulait leur cours de philosophie.

-''Tu vas me le payer.'' menaça Bonnie en s'adressant à Rebekah avec un air énervé, ce qui fit sourire l'originelle qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. C'était tellement étrange qu'elle et son frère étaient en train de craquer l'un pour l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'en parler.

-''Oh, avoue que tu craques pour mon frère.'' insista t-elle avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres. La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules d'un air mauvais.

-''Jamais de la vie !'' s'offusqua Bonnie en lançant un regard noir à un autre étudiant qui la regardait en se moquant de son énervement. Jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle craquait pour Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah pouvait toujours rêver.

-''J'ai toujours raison Bonnie.'' fit remarquer Rebekah en s'installant sur une chaise au fond de la salle. Elles sortirent leurs affaires de leur sac alors que le cours commençait. Bonnie pouvait déjà clairement dire que le cours allait être très long avec l'originelle à côté d'elle...

-''On dirait Klaus.'' marmonna la jeune sorcière en hochant la tête dans tous les sens. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle tombe sur eux maintenant.

-''Oui, lui et moi avons un petit air de famille.'' confirma Rebekah qui semblait très fière de ce ''don''. Bonnie soupira d'un air moqueur en voyant le petit air supérieur de l'originelle quand elle disait ça.

Le professeur arriva à ce moment là et les deux filles ne purent pas continuer leur conversation. Ils écoutèrent pendant 2 heures un cours qui intéressa Bonnie mais qui énerva Rebekah au plus haut point.

-''Comment peux-tu aimer ce cours ?'' demanda Rebekah à Bonnie alors qu'elle devait lire un texte. La jeune fille releva la tête de sa feuille d'un air un peu blasé et leva les yeux au ciel.

-''J'aime bien, c'est tout.'' répliqua t-elle simplement. Rebekah ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle aimait le cours car elle avait l'impression que le professeur ne faisait que répéter la même chose, c'était sûrement du au fait qu'elle l'avait fait des milliard de fois à travers les époques. Après tout, cela faisait maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'elle vivait !

Bonnie essayait de se concentrer et d'écouter le professeur mais c'était difficile avec une Originelle qui soufflait d'ennui juste à côté d'elle.

-''Je m'ennuie.'' râla Rebekah au bout d'une heure en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux puis en commençait à faire des petits carrés sur sa feuille en soufflant et en soupirant toutes les deux secondes.

-''On dirait Kol.'' remarqua Bonnie avec un sourire moqueur. Cette remarque eut le don de choquer Rebekah qui rougit comme jamais et qui s'énerva. La réplique de la jeune fille l'avait tellement pris au dépourvu qu'elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre.

-''Quoi ? N'importe quoi.'' se défendit-elle en hochant la tête dans tous les sens, certaine de ne pas ressembler à Kol de quelques façons que ça soit. Elle était elle et il était lui, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

-''J'ai toujours raison.'' ria Bonnie alors que Rebekah lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

Le cours se finit et les deux filles rejoignirent Kol à l'extérieur. Une amitié commençait à se créer entre la sorcière et l'Originelle. Ils arrivèrent près de Kol qui arborait un grand sourire un peu niais.

-''Pourquoi t'es si joyeux ?'' demanda sa sœur, surprise.

-''La vie est belle !'' répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en levant les bras au ciel. Bonnie trouvait cette phrase tellement ironique qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose à l'originel.

-''Oui, elle est tellement belle que partout où je vais, on tente de m'assassiner.'' dit-elle froidement en haussant également les épaules alors que Rebekah l'approuvait.

-''Tu n'as juste pas de chance !'' répondit Kol, ne perdant pas son sourire. Bonnie haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et s'installa dans la voiture de l'Originel. Ce dernier s'installa à l'avant pour conduire alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir à l'extérieur.

-''Alors, vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles du professeur Vampire ?'' demanda Kol d'un ton un peu plus sérieux que la minute d'auparavant.

-''Nope. Il a gardé profil bas cette après-midi.'' répondit Rebekah avec un petit soupir discret.

-''Pareil pour moi et pourtant je l'ai cherché partout.'' dit Kol sur le même ton que sa sœur en réfléchissant où le Vampire pourrait être. Maintenant ils étaient tous les trois certains qu'il savait qu'ils étaient et cela ne les enchantaient vraiment pas.

-''Il essaye de ne pas se faire découvrir.'' dit Bonnie dans un soupir.

-''Oui et bien, ça ne nous arrange pas.'' dit Kol alors qu'il garait la voiture devant le manoir des Mikaelson. Il pleuvait encore une fois dans Londres et Bonnie ne parvint pas à garder ses cheveux lisses. Ils entrèrent tous les trois, contents que cette journée de cours se termine enfin.

Klaus et Elijah étaient à l'intérieur en train de discuter calmement et ils se tournèrent vers eux aussitôt.

-''Enfin les vacances !'' souffla Rebekah en entrant et en se jetant dans le fauteuil d'un air ravi.

-''Les vacances ?'' s'étonna Bonnie, ne comprenant pas où Rebekah voulait en venir. Pourquoi parlait-elle de vacances ?

-''Hello Bonnie ! Les vacances, c'est aujourd'hui !'' répondit Kol avec un air choqué sur le visage, comment quelqu'un pouvait-il oublier les vacances ? Pour lui, c'était une des seules choses qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier dans toute une année scolaire. C'était complètement dingue qu'on puisse l'oublier.

-''Ah oui c'est vrai !'' se souvint Bonnie soudainement. La jeune sorcière avait été tellement troublée par les récents événements qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce genre de choses. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait dans sa tête parce que si elle devenait sénile avant l'âge...

-''Bonnie, as-tu prévenu tes amis pour ta récente attaque ?'' demanda Klaus, mettant un terme au sujet précédent. Il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse de Bonnie et la jeune sorcière eut honte de devoir lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé le faire.

-''Non pas encore mais je vais le faire.'' répondit-elle, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. En réalité, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait le faire un jour tellement sa peur de les déranger était grande.

-''Es-tu sûre que tu vas le faire ?'' continua Klaus d'un ton méfiant.

-''Je...'' commença Bonnie avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucun arguments.

-''Veux-tu que je le fasses ?'' proposa Klaus. Il savait que la jeune sorcière avait trop peur d'inquiéter ses amis et ce n'est pas comme si passer un coup de fil était long. Et puis, il préférait les prévenir lui-même pour ne pas que toute la petite bande débarque à Londres, ce qu'ils étaient vraiment capables de faire si ils voulaient aider Bonnie.

-''Je veux bien, je crois que je ne le ferais jamais sinon.'' avoua Bonnie avec un air honteux. Elle n'avait même pas le courage d'appeler ses amis, c'était dingue.

-''Je vais le faire tout de suite. Kol, Rebekah, essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer.'' conseilla Klaus avec un sourire mauvais en partant avec son téléphone. Les deux originels se regardèrent et haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

Klaus revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un air satisfait aux lèvres.

-''J'ai eu Damon Salvatore au téléphone et il m'a assuré que rien d'anormal n'était arrivé à Mystic Falls pour le moment, enfin du moins pour votre professeur de physique.'' expliqua t-il brièvement. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche alors que Bonnie soufflait d'un air soulagé. Au moins ils étaient sains et saufs.

-''Tu vois Bonnie, tes amis vont bien.'' se réjouit Rebekah avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle prenait une poche de sang et qu'elle commençait à la siroter d'un air absent. Klaus s'assit dans le fauteuil avec un air moins ravi que sa sœur.

-''Ce n'est pas non plus la fête à Mystic Falls apparemment. Katherine est de retour en ville.'' leur apprit-il alors que Elijah tournait la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-''Encore ?'' s'étonna Bonnie. Décidément, elle n'allait jamais les laisser tranquille celle-là. Ne pouvait-elle pas se trouver une vie ou alors d'autres personne à attaquer ? Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué après tout !

-''Oui et elle a _encore _essayé de tuer Elena.'' expliqua Klaus en insistant bien sur le mot ''encore''. La jeune sorcière leva les yeux au ciel alors que la pluie qui tombait sur la fenêtre donnait un aspect menaçant au manoir et à la jeune fille.

-''Je vais finir par la tuer un jour.'' râla t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que cette stupide double pour continuer à jouer avec leurs nerfs. Cette fois, elle allait tenir sa promesse et elle allait se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes.

-''Au pire...On s'en fiche !'' lança Kol avec un petit sourire innocent alors que Klaus, Rebekah et Bonnie lui lançaient des regards noirs. Les yeux de Bonnie lançaient des éclairs et si les regards auraient pu tuer, Kol se serait transformé en glace. La jeune sorcière croisa les bras et tourna son regard ailleurs pour ne pas s'énerver encore plus.

-''Kol, c'est sérieux.'' le réprimanda Elijah qui restait calme malgré tout, comme à son habitude.

-''Justement, un petit peu d'humour vous ferait du bien à vous tous.'' dit Kol en partant dans sa chambre avec une poche de sang en les saluant pour les narguer.

-''Dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel frère !'' explosa Rebekah en bouillant littéralement de rage.

-''Sûrement de terribles choses.'' exposa Bonnie avec un air compatissant.

-''Je vais aller boire un peu de sang, Elijah, tu viens avec moi ?'' proposa la jeune originelle à son frère pour tenter de calmer sa colère. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester en colère à cause de son imbécile de frère. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle s'énerve pour lui.

-''Bien sûr petite sœur.'' répondit Elijah en accompagnant Rebekah dans la forêt à sa vitesse Vampirique. Bonnie se tourna vers Klaus qui était en face d'elle.

-''Donc nous restons à deux.'' remarqua la jeune sorcière avec un air naturel sur le visage, comme si c'était devenu une habitude de parler à un hybride-Originel-psychopathe, comme elle l'appelait avant à Mystic Falls.

-''Damon m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais, à lui comme aux autres.'' informa Klaus avec gentillesse, ce qui surprit toujours autant Bonnie. Il préférait le dire maintenant que Rebekah et Kol n'étaient pas là pour épier toute leur discussion car ils auraient encore fait leur commentaires tout haut et il n'en avait pas envie.

-''C'est tellement différent maintenant.'' soupira Bonnie. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa vulnérabilité à l'Originel mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis plus que jamais. Ils lui manquaient.

-''Je comprend.'' répondit Klaus avec un air compatissant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rebekah et Elijah rentrèrent de la chasse. Les heures passaient à une vitesse affolante et Bonnie sentit la fatigue l'envahir. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se reposer. Elle s'endormit dans la grande chambre du manoir Mikaelson. Elle fit beaucoup de cauchemars mais elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Bonnie était contente, c'était les vacances, elle allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer sur ce problème de professeur...


	4. Chapter 4 : Rencontre improvisée

_**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de cette fiction ;) Donc, les choses commencent petit à petit à se remettre en place dans l'histoire. Les choses vont devenir plus sombres et plus dramatiques pour Bonnie et les Originels mais j'essaye de tout de même montrer les relations entre les personnages. Dans ca chapitre, un personne qu'on adore presque tous va faire son apparition et je peux vous dire que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on le reverra ;) Comme je vous l'avez dit, les premiers chapitres sont un peu moins bien écrits que lorsque je vous posterais les chapitres 8 et ceux d'après car j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a plusieurs mois et je dois bien avouer que j'étais un peu moins douée, ce qui est normal, on apprend de ses erreurs. Bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience. Bye & bonne lecture ;)**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre improvisée**_

Bonnie se réveilla avec un grand sourire. Ce moment qu'elle attendait tant et qu'elle avait oublié était enfin arrivé : les vacances ! Bien sûr, elle était tout de même triste, ses amies et elle avaient pris l'habitude de passer toutes leur vacances ensembles. Bonnie se remémorait tout ce que elle, Caroline et Elena faisaient. Cela la rendit nostalgique. Elle décida de ne plus y penser, de toute façon, ces vacances seraient consacrées à la recherche d'informations sur le professeur dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Bonnie s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre les Originels. Tous étaient déjà là, ils buvaient une poche de sang en discutant. Ils saluèrent Bonnie lorsqu'elle arriva et elle en fit de même.

-''Bonnie, nous avons recueilli quelques informations à propos de ce cher professeur de physique et adepte de l'ascenseur.'' informa Kol, ravi à l'idée d'avoir quelques pistes.

Bonnie sentit l'excitation monter en elle, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

-''En effet, son nom est Chris Alexander. Alexander est un adepte de tout ce qui a rapport avec le surnaturel, en particulier la magie.'' continua Klaus.

-''Il veut quelque chose, on pense qu'il veut créer une nouvelle espèce surnaturelle mais qu'il a besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière.'' ajouta Rebekah. Les Originels semblaient savoir de quoi ils parlaient et ceci rendit Bonnie nerveuse. Avant, elle et les autres mettaient beaucoup de temps à trouver des informations sur les personnes qui leur voulaient du mal et là, ils savaient tous les quatre plein de chose.

-''Une nouvelle espèce surnaturelle ? Comme les hybrides ?'' demanda Bonnie. Sa curiosité était attisée et elle voulait en savoir plus.

-''Oui, comme les hybrides.'' confirma Klaus avec un air pensif.

-''Mais que veut-il créer ?'' interrogea Bonnie, un peu confuse. Quelle autre espèce surnaturelle Alexander voudrait-il créer ? En réalité, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'une autre espèce exceptée les hybrides pourraient exister.

-''Justement, c'est la question que l'on se pose depuis tout à l'heure.'' soupira Rebekah d'un air fatigué.

Le téléphone de Bonnie se mit à sonner au même instant et la jeune sorcière ne put faire autrement que de répondre.

-''Que veux-tu ?'' demanda t-elle, étonnée que ce dernier l'appelle. Elle décida de passer la phase politesse, de toute façon il ne se gênait pas pour le faire également.

-''Bonjour aussi Bonnie. Oui je vais bien et toi ?'' ironisa Damon au téléphone. Bonnie pouvait presque voir le sourire en coin de Damon et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Si elle aurait pu, elle lui aurait balancé son téléphone à la figure. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' répéta t-elle. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais mais elle devait bien avouer qu'entendre une voix familière la ravissait tout de même, même si c'était Damon qui lui parlait.

-''Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles mais tu n'as pas franchement l'air de vouloir me parler donc...'' commença Damon avant d'être interrompu par la jeune sorcière.

-''Non ! Ne raccroche surtout pas.'' le supplia t-elle presque, provoquant la surprise de tous les originels qui ne comprenaient décidément pas ce brusque changement d'humeur de sa part.

-''Tu es vraiment très lunatique.'' l'informa Damon.

-''Pour répondre à ta question, je vais très bien si on enlève le fait que j'ai des problèmes même à Londres. Crois-moi, c'est désespérant.'' soupira Bonnie alors qu'elle vit le sourire moqueur de Kol juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il devait arrêter de la déranger et leva les yeux au ciel.

-''Je te comprends. J'ai appris que c'était les vacances alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre une petite visite à toi et ta nouvelle famille d'accueil.'' dit Damon. Au même moment, la sonnette du manoir sonna et Rebekah alla ouvrir. ''Surprise !'' fit la voix de Damon, claironnante.

-''Dites-moi que je rêve...'' se plaignit Klaus en regardant à l'entrée de la demeure.

Sans un mot, Bonnie se leva de la chaise où elle était assise et se jeta dans les bras de Damon. Ce dernier fut surpris au début mais il rendit son étreinte à la sorcière.

-''Je t'ai manqué ?'' se vanta t-il, ravi alors que la jeune sorcière levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle l'ignora complètement et se contenta de le détailler de la tête au pieds.

-''Alors, qu'est-ce que que j'ai manqué ? Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Caroline, elle a du raccrocher en vitesse.'' dit Bonnie qui s'inquiétait de la vie à Mystic Falls autant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa propre vie.

-''Silas a fait son grand retour et il s'est allié à Katherine. Caroline a du raccrocher l'autre jour car entre Stefan/Silas et Elena/Katherine, on ne sait plus qui est qui et il faut faire très attention.'' répondit sérieusement Damon. Les craintes de Bonnie se justifièrent, c'était vraiment l'anarchie à Mystic Falls apparemment. Elle savait que Damon ne lui disait pas tout mais elle préféra ne pas insister.

-''Je suis désolée de vous avoir laisser seuls face à ses monstres.'' s'excusa t-elle, honteuse. Elle était lâche d'avoir fait ça, elle était la seule sorcière qui restait à Mystic Falls et elle était partit comme une voleuse.

-''On le sait Bonnie et on ne t'en veut pas, ne t'en fais pas.'' la rassura Damon avec un petit clin d'œil en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui n'était toujours pas rassurée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. ''Alors, que se passe t-il ici ?'' demanda tout à coup Damon à tout le groupe qui était à présent rassemblé autour de Bonnie et Damon.

-''Le professeur de physique de Bonnie, Rebekah et Kol cherche à capturer Bonnie pour lui faire faire un sort.'' expliqua Klaus brièvement.

-''Un sort ?'' demanda Damon. Il souhaitait vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passait à Londres pour voir si il pouvait aider Bonnie. Il était là pour ça après tout.

-''On ne sait pas encore beaucoup de choses, juste que cet Alexander cherche à créer une nouvelle espèce surnaturelle.'' expliqua à son tour Rebekah en haussant les épaules d'un air las.

Damon plissa les yeux quelques secondes, c'était sa façon à lui de réfléchir.

-''J'appellerais bien Stefan pour lui demander conseil mais...'' dit Damon. Il parlait plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres et Bonnie le savait.

-''Tu crois qu'il saurait quelque chose à propos de ça ?'' demanda t-elle, une vague d'espoir la traversant légèrement.

-''Oui mais il faut voir. Je l'appelle.'' dit Damon, sûr de lui. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de son frère très rapidement.

Kol était le seul qui ne parlait pas, ce qui n'était pas son genre.

-''Allô petit frère !'' lança Damon avec son petit sourire qui agaçait tant Bonnie.

-''Damon ? Tu es à Londres ? Tout va bien ?'' demanda Stefan, inquiet.

-''Oui, oui et oui. Dis-moi, tu ne te souviens pas de quelqu'un qui voulait créer une nouvelle espèce surnaturelle par hasard ?'' demanda Damon, intéressé par la réponse de son petit frère.

-''Oui, un certain Georges Alexander, c'était dans les années 40/50. Il cherchait à trouver le moyen pour qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier qui devient un Vampire garde quand même ses pouvoirs.'' répondit Stefan en réfléchissant tout de même quelques instants.

-''Georges Alexander, intéressant. Merci Stefan, je te rappelle.'' dit Damon en raccrochant et en se tournant vers les autres avec un air victorieux.

-''Georges Alexander serait de la même famille que ce Chris alors ?'' supposa intelligemment et logiquement Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

-''Oui et apparemment, ils ont tous le même but dans leur vie.'' dit Klaus. Il commençait à avoir marre de tout ces problèmes qui l'envahissait. Il avait dit qu'il aiderait Bonnie et il tiendrait sa promesse mais tout de même.

-''Il veut qu'une sorcière qui devient un Vampire garde ses pouvoirs, c'est ça ?'' demanda Kol pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Damon.

-''Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit Stefan.'' confirma Damon avec un air toujours pensif.

-''Connaissez-vous une sorcière en dehors de Bonnie Bennett ?'' continua lentement Klaus qui commençait à comprendre le raisonnement de son jeune frère.

-''Non à part...''commença Bonnie avant de se stopper, horrifiée.

-''A part Esther, la sorcière Originelle.'' continua Klaus avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-''Cela veut dire que c'est elle qui veut devenir un Vampire tout en restant une sorcière ?'' demanda Rebekah en ayant peur de la réponse de ses frères qui restaient tout à coup étrangement silencieux.

-''Oui, tout coïncide. Personne ne me connaît à par Esther qui a vu l'intensité de mes pouvoirs. Tout le monde sait qu'elle veut à tout pris vous tuer pour ''réparer son erreur'' et le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé, c'est de devenir un Vampire elle-même.'' comprit Bonnie. Elle avait à présent vraiment peur, si c'était Esther la raison de toutes ces étrangetés alors ils auraient beaucoup de problèmes.

-''Elle n'abandonnera donc jamais.'' dit Rebekah, désespérée, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, une larme dans l'œil.

-''Ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur, on trouvera un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toutes.'' la rassura Klaus en mettant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur dans un geste affectueux.

-''Il faudra vraiment faire attention, elle pourra s'en prendre facilement à Bonnie, elle est très douée.'' dit Kol qui semblait s'inquiéter sincèrement du ''sort'' de la sorcière qui commençait à paniquer.

-''Encore un problème à ajouter à la longue liste.'' soupira Damon alors que la jeune sorcière se tournait vers lui.

-''Damon, rentre à Mystic Falls, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien entourée.'' conseilla t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'embarquer Damon dans ces problèmes, il avait autre chose à faire. Et si Esther était vraiment derrière tout ça, alors elle préférait le garder hors de l'histoire.

-''Et te laisser te débrouiller ici ? Jamais.'' refusa Damon, catégorique. Bonnie s'approcha encore plus de lui et prit un air suppliant.

-''Je ne suis pas seule et tu as bien d'autres problèmes pour en plus t'occuper de cela.'' dit-elle. Elle était aussi têtue que Damon, ce qui se révélait être un vrai casse-tête.

-''D'accord.'' obtempéra t-il en soupirant. Il salua Bonnie et les Originels et partit finalement après une longue hésitation.

-''Damon nous a déjà bien aidés. C'est déjà ça.'' dit Rebekah avec un air optimiste quand le Vampire fut parti.

-''Oui mais à partir de maintenant, il est formellement interdit de sortir seul.'' ordonna Klaus en s'adressant tout particulièrement à Kol, réputé pour adorer ne pas suivre les conseils et surtout pas les ordres.

-''Pourquoi tu me regardes en disant ça ?'' demanda t-il en râlant.

-''Parce que tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas obéir.'' répondit Rebekah à la place de Klaus. Kol ne répondit pas. Il semblait un peu apeuré par l'annonce que sa mère les attaquait à nouveau.

-''Bonnie, tu pourrais faire des sorts pour te protéger ou quelque chose comme ça ?'' demanda Klaus qui préférait essayer de protéger le manoir au maximum. Il n'avait pas envie que sa mère rentre dans SON manoir comme dans un moulin.

-''Je peux bien faire quelques sorts mais je doute que cela puisse nous aider face à Esther.'' dit Bonnie, qui n'y croyait pas du tout.

-''Cela fera tout de même l'affaire.'' répondit Klaus. Il valait mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

-''Klaus, est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible de faire qu'une sorcière devient un Vampire tout en conservant ses pouvoirs.'' demanda Kol à son frère d'un air inquiet.

-''Je ne serais plus étonné de rien.'' soupira Klaus alors que Rebekah était aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

-''Bon, j'appelle Elijah, Rebekah, tu vas venir avec nous. On va aller faire une petite visite à ce cher Chris Alexander.'' dit Klaus avec un sourire sadique. Rebekah hocha la tête en signe qu'elle était d'accord et suivit son frère à l'extérieur.

Bonnie resta seule avec Kol qui soupirait. La jeune sorcière était inquiète, si Esther était derrière tout ça alors leur chances étaient minces même en étant une sorcière de la lignée Bennett. Bonnie jeta un œil à Kol, elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Elle comprenait évidemment que ce devait être dur pour le jeune Mikaelson d'être sans cesse attaqué par sa propre mère. C'est là qu'elle vit que tous les Originels avaient des sentiments car même Klaus semblait déçu. Elle se promit de ne plus les juger.

Alors que Bonnie réfléchissait, elle reçut un appel d'un identifiant masqué.

-''Bonnie Bennett ?'' fit la voix. Kol fronça les sourcils, tout comme la jeune sorcière qui se doutait déjà de l'identité de la personne au bout du fil bien qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre.

-''Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda t-elle aussitôt. C'était une voix féminine à l'appareil.

-''Tu le sais déjà. Viens à la London Academy, seule. Nous devons discuter.'' ordonna la voix qui raccrocha. Bonnie éteignit son téléphone en soufflant pour se donner du courage. Elle savait que c'était Esther qui l'avait appelée mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça.

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie, sûre d'elle.

-''Non mais je rêve là ! Tu ne vas pas y aller seule et puis tu as entendu ce que Klaus a dit !'' s'offusqua Kol en bloquant le passage à la jeune fille qui souffla d'un air impatient. Elle croisa les bras et plongea son regard dans celui de l'originel.

-''Je me fiche complètement des ordres de Klaus et j'irais. Cette stupide sorcière ne m'impressionne pas.'' lança t-elle avec un air déterminé en forçant le passage.

-''Tu es complètement folle ou suicidaire.'' se lamenta Kol avec un air ébahi sur le visage.

-''Kol, laisses moi y aller. C'est aussi simple que ça.'' soupira Bonnie qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-''Je viens avec toi. C'est non-négociable.'' dit Kol. Il était très têtu et Bonnie dut admettre que sa présence ne serait pas totalement inutile.

-''Très bien.'' soupira t-elle. Kol se leva et partit à la suite de la jeune sorcière. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture de l'Originel. Ils mirent un temps fou à arriver. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la London Academy, Bonnie se dirigea dans le bâtiment seule alors que Kol la suivait un peu plus loin. Il valait mieux ne pas attirer les soupçons sur la présence de l'Originel. Il faisait très sombre dans la grande université et Bonnie sentait la peur montait en elle. Elle souffla pour se redonner du courage et se dirigea vers la plus grande salle. Elle entra et vit que Esther n'était pas seule, des dizaines de Vampires étaient présents aussi. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une grave erreur, Esther ne serait évidemment pas seule ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et aussi naïve ? Elle prit un air redoutable pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la sorcière Originelle. Autant rester digne.

-''Bonnie, heureuse que tu sois venue.'' la salua Esther en levant les bras avec un sourire qui sonnait vraiment faux aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui n'était pas prête de se laisser embobiner aussi facilement. Il était hors de question que ça se passe ainsi.

-''Que me voulez-vous ?'' demanda t-elle froidement, prête à se battre à tout instant.

-''Je comprend que tu puisses être énervée contre moi mais il faut que je répare mon erreur. Les Vampires sont des monstres, ils ne méritent pas de vivre !'' plaida la sorcière Originelle. Bonnie eut un sourire froid, sans joie, qui montrait toute son antipathie envers la sorcière.

-''Vous voulez tuer vos propres enfants ?'' demanda Bonnie, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-''Je dois le faire, pour le bien de l'humanité.'' soupira t-elle devant l'air dégoûté de Bonnie. Elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir tuer ses propres enfants, même les pires monstres de la Terre.

-''Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça. Je ne vous aiderais pas.'' répondit catégoriquement Bonnie. Elle s'était rapprochée de Kol et Rebekah et même de Klaus. Elle avait enfin vu le vrai ''eux'', elle n'allait quand même pas aider à les assassiner.

Esther s'approcha de Bonnie, un air menaçant sur son visage.

-''Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu le feras c'est tout.'' dit-elle, énervée. Bonnie leva la tête vers elle et lui lança un sort. Esther arriva à le faire dévier en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant. Elle jeta à son tour un sort à Bonnie qui arriva à l'éviter elle aussi. Les Vampires autour d'eux assister à la scène et attendait de pouvoir aider Esther. Un long combat de sorcières commença entre Bonnie et Esther. La jeune Bennett n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire par une Originelle, elle avait prit l'habitude de tous les combattre et ce n'était pas Esther qui l'effrayerait, enfin si peut-être. Esther arrivait à éviter tous les sorts de Bonnie mais ce n'était pas le cas de cette dernière qui en plus de ça, commençait à s'affaiblir. Elle le savait car son nez saignait, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Bonnie mit le feu dans la salle, à sa plus grande surprise, Esther jeta un sort pour l'éteindre. Bonnie se mit alors à attaquer les Vampires lorsqu'Esther jeta un terrible sort à la jeune Bennett. Bonnie se mit à hurler de douleur, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle se sentait oppressée. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces en suppliant la sorcière Originelle d'arrêter cette torture.

-''Arrêtez !'' supplia t-elle en gémissant de douleur. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mélangées avec le sang.

Alors que Bonnie agonisait, Kol arriva et se jeta sur sa mère. Esther fut surprise au début et ne réagit pas, ce qui permit à Bonnie de reprendre ses esprits. Esther lançait des sorts à Kol qui essayait vainement de ne pas les ressentir. La sorcière Originelle allait donner le coup fatal à Kol mais Bonnie se releva, un air de tueuse sur le visage. Les fenêtres explosèrent, les Vampires tombèrent un à un, le vent soufflait...Il y eut un grand courant d'air et Bonnie remit le feu à la salle, cette fois-ci, Esther ne parvint pas à l'éteindre. Bonnie allait continuer à jeter des sorts, tellement sa rage était énorme, mais Kol, voyant ce qu'il se passait, courut jusqu'à Bonnie et la porta jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture alors que le nez de Bonnie saignait de plus en plus. Le jeune Originel s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'état de la sorcière mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est que Bonnie avait réussi à vaincre sa mère. Elle était sacrément puissante. Cette dernière ne semblait plus capable de réfléchir et se laissa porter par Kol. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, l'originel jetant toujours des regards derrière lui pour voir si ils n'étaient pas suivis. Il se dirigea vers le manoir des Mikaelson. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Kol dut porter Bonnie à nouveau car elle encore trop faible pour marcher. Il ouvrit la porte quand...

-''Kol Mikaelson, espèce d'idiot !'' lança Rebekah en arrivant à toute vitesse vers son frère et Bonnie, folle de rage.

-''Qu'avais-je dis ? N'avais-je pas dit que personne ne sortait d'ici sans en avoir la permission ?'' demanda Klaus, énervé et inquiet en même temps.

-''Ce n'est pas de la faute à Kol, c'est de la mienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sorte mais j'ai insisté et...'' plaida Bonnie avant d'arrêter de parler, à bout de forces. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et les rouvrit.

-''Et c'était vraiment mais vraiment pas malin.'' lança Klaus en s'approchant d'eux pour voir l'état de Bonnie.

-''On le sait. Excuse-nous.'' dit Kol. Tout le monde voyait bien dans sa voix qu'il était sincère.

-''Très bien. Amène Bonnie dans le salon.'' ordonna Klaus à son frère d'un air toujours furieux. Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il allongea Bonnie dans le fauteuil. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et regarda l'état de ses blessures. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Bonnie n'avait rien de grave et qu'elle allait s'en tirer, il se tourna vers les autres.

-''Bon, maintenant vous allez nous expliquer ce que vous avez fait.'' ordonna t-il.

-''J'ai reçu un appel d'Esther, elle m'a demandé d'aller à la London Academy pour ''discuter''.'' commença à expliquer Bonnie d'une voix fatiguée.

-''Nous y sommes allés et Bonnie a discuté avec notre mère puis les choses ont commencés à devenir plus sérieuses.'' expliqua Kol à son tour alors que Rebekah et Klaus écoutaient leurs explications avec une très grande attention en fronçant les sourcils.

-''Et puis Esther m'a demandé de l'aider, j'ai refusé. On a commencé à se battre et puis je suis partie avec Kol.'' continua Bonnie en mettant une main sur son front. Elle commençait à ressentir un terrible mal de crâne et elle avait vraiment envie de dormir.

-''Esther veut l'aide de Bonnie et elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.'' soupira Kol.

-''C'était très dangereux, comment as-tu fais pour t'en sortir Bonnie ?'' demanda Klaus en s'adressant à la jeune sorcière. Il ne comprenait pas comment une sorcière aussi jeune que Bonnie pouvait réussir à survivre à sa mère, personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant elle.

-''Honnêtement, c'est grâce à Kol. Si il n'avait pas été là, cette folle aurait réussi à me tuer.'' soupira la jeune fille d'un air sombre.

-''Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne veux l'avouer.'' la contredit Kol. Les deux Originels qui étaient là aussi avaient aussi vu l'échange de regards entre Bonnie et Kol.

-''En tout cas, Bonnie, tu dois te reposer. La journée a été éprouvante pour toi.'' conseilla Klaus, gentiment.

Bonnie hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage. Elle ne s'endormit pas très rapidement, elle fit beaucoup de cauchemars cette nuit là...


	5. Chapter 5 : La pierre

_**Hey ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! Bon d'accord, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça va venir après ;) Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant mais j'espère que vous avez compris le début de l'histoire, est-ce que c'est assez clair ? Faites le moi savoir dans vos reviews et continuez de la lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sur ce, bye & Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

_**Chapitre 5 : La pierre**_

Bonnie se réveilla tout doucement le lendemain matin. Elle se frotta les yeux, elle était encore très fatiguée. La nuit avait été longue. Elle s'habilla avec une tenue confortable et se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Elle descendit après tout ses préparatifs. Elle était étonnée, la veille, Klaus ne lui avait rien dit de méchant alors qu'elle avait désobéit à ses ordres et pour couronner le tout, Kol était vraiment plus que gentil avec elle.

Elle décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment, il valait mieux se concentrer sur le problème principal : Chris Alexander.

Elle descendit dès qu'elle eut fini de se préparer, il fallait qu'elle parle de ce qu'avaient fait Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah la veille.

-''Salut la belle au bois dormant !'' la salua Kol. Bonnie regarda sa montre pour voir que...

-''11 heures ? J'ai dormi jusqu'à cette heure-ci ?'' s'offusqua t-elle, surprenant tout le monde par la même occasion.

-''Euh...Oui. On n'a pas voulu te réveiller, tu semblais tellement fatiguée et puis on t'as entendu remuer toute la nuit.'' expliqua Rebekah en s'approchant timidement de son amie.

-''Oh, vous m'avez entendu.'' se lamenta Bonnie d'une voix honteuse. Ses cauchemars avaient été terribles et savoir que les originels l'avaient entendu la gêner. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible.

-''Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend que tu ailles mal Bonnie.'' la rassura Rebekah d'une voix douce.

-''Parlons maintenant de ce que moi, Rebekah et mon cher frère avons fait hier.'' annonça Klaus, ravi. Cette phrase attisa la curiosité de Kol et Bonnie qui n'avaient pas encore entendu parler des derniers événements.

-''Alors, nous nous sommes rendus chez ce très cher Chris Alexander. Ce que nous avons découvert n'était pas très surprenant. Nous avons découvert des grimoires de sorcières, des poches de sang...Mais aucune trace du professeur.'' récita Klaus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-''Cependant, Elijah a trouvé une pierre. Au début, nous avons cru que c'était simplement une coïncidence mais Elijah a finalement compris que cette pierre ressemblait étrangement à la pierre que Katherine Pierce vous a un jour volé à toi et tes amis, Bonnie.'' continua Rebekah, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

-''La pierre de lune.'' comprit immédiatement Bonnie en soupirant d'un air las.

-''Exact ! Elijah vous avez dit que cette pierre était inutile mais il se trouve qu'elle sert bien à quelque chose tout compte fait.'' expliqua Klaus d'un air ravi.

Bonnie était complètement dépassée, qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire avec la pierre de lune. Elle pensait en être définitivement débarrassée mais voilà que cette pierre la poursuivait !

-''Nous avons donc réfléchi attentivement puis nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que les loups-garous étaient aussi à rajouter aux problèmes.'' soupira Rebekah, la jeune Originelle semblait elle aussi dépassée et Bonnie était complètement perdue face à leurs explications. Que voulaient-ils dire ?

-''J'y crois pas, notre mère s'est aussi alliée aux loups-garous.'' cracha Kol, énervé.

-''Je me souviens d'un sort qu'il y avait dans un des grimoires de ma mère, c'était un sortilège avec la pierre de lune, du sang de Vampire et de...Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière condition !'' s'énerva Bonnie, en colère contre elle-même.

-''Concentre toi !'' conseilla Kol gentiment.

-''C'est inutile, les sorts de Esther sont trop puissants, elle a fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas t'en souvenir.'' dit Klaus en réfléchissant. Il connaissait bien sa mère et il savait qu'elle était capable d'enlever la mémoire de quelqu'un, ce qui était vraiment un désastre.

-''Il faudrait penser à retrouver ces grimoires, vous ne croyez pas ?'' demanda Rebekah avec un air un peu hésitant.

-''Impossible, ils ont tous brûlés, enfin, je les ai tous brûlés quand j'ai commencé à utiliser l'expression.'' dit Bonnie, se maudissant elle-même pour tant de stupidité. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle tout simplement pas garder ?

-''Tant pis, on trouvera.'' dit positivement Kol en hochant la tête.

-''Je veux bien essayer quelques sorts pour trouver. Au plus on en saura, au plus vite on arrivera à vaincre Esther et ses sbires.'' dit Bonnie avec une voix déterminée.

Sous les regards des trois Originels, elle s'installa dans une grande salle vide. Pendant ce temps là, Kol et Rebekah partirent chercher d'autres informations sur Chris Alexander. Klaus resta avec Bonnie pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

-''Klaus, j'ai longuement utilisé l'expression à l'époque de Silas. Je pense que cette magie pourrait nous aider, bien sûr, elle est dangereuse mais j'ai appris à la contrôler et je pense que je peux maîtriser mes pouvoirs.'' dit Bonnie, pas très sûre d'elle mais avec l'envie de réussir à battre Esther. Elle était prête à réutiliser cette magie si cela pouvait leur permettre de combattre la sorcière originelle.

-''Tu fais comme tu veux Bonnie mais fais attention à ne pas mettre ta vie en danger.'' conseilla Klaus alors qu'il s'installait en face de Bonnie de manière à voir ce qu'elle faisait. Bonnie se mit à psalmodier divers sorts, évidemment, Klaus ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Il commençait à faire sombre dans la salle et le vent soufflait. Klaus comprit que Bonnie n'arrivait pas encore à gérer parfaitement l'expression. Bonnie était une sorcière extrêmement puissante et elle étonnait l'Originel. Il n'avait jamais vu une sorcière aussi puissante, hormis sa mère. Bonnie se réveilla soudainement de sa léthargie et tout redevint clair dans la pièce.

-''Tout va bien ?'' demanda Klaus d'un air inquiet.

-''Oui, enfin je pense. J'ai fais quelques sorts et j'ai réussis à voir ce qu'il manquait pour le sacrifice. Le cœur d'un loup-garou.'' annonça t-elle d'une voix indifférente en tentant de reprendre une respiration un peu plus normale.

-''Donc si je comprend bien, pour que ma chère mère se transforme en Vampire tout en gardant ses pouvoirs, il faut : Du sang de Vampire et un cœur de loup-garou.'' résuma Klaus d'un ton morne.

-''Oui, c'est ça. Et la sorcière sera tuée par une sorcière qui aura jeter un sort sur la pierre de lune.'' ajouta Bonnie dans un murmure.

-''Heureusement pour nous, nous avons récupéré la pierre de lune, ce qui signifie que rien ne peut se produire pour le moment.'' se réjouit Klaus. Ils avaient maintenant un avantage qu'il comptait bien garder.

-''Effectivement mais je doute que cela puisse les arrêter. Esther est puissante et elle viendra la chercher elle-même si il le faut.'' douta Bonnie.

-''Qu'elle vienne, je l'attend les bras ouverts.'' sourit Klaus. Son sourire n'avait rien d'amical. C'était un sourire menaçant et diabolique, sourire que Bonnie connaissait très bien.

-''Je dois à présent trouver le plan d'Esther. Savoir la date exacte où devrait avoir lieu le sacrifice, les sacrifiés...'' dit Bonnie en réfléchissant à comment le sacrifice pourrait se passer.

-''Je peux t'aider. J'ai beaucoup de contacts à travers le monde.'' décida Klaus en se levant.

-''Génial, je pense vraiment qu'on peut y arriver.'' dit Bonnie avec un sourire. Klaus sourit à Bonnie à son tour, ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Bonnie continua de chercher des informations et des indices sur le sacrifice qui devait avoir lieu. Elle se sentait vraiment imbattable lorsqu'elle utilisait l'expression. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de cette sorte de magie mais c'était un besoin urgent qui nécessitait l'utilisation de cette magie dangereuse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kol et Rebekah revinrent. Ni Bonnie ni Klaus n'avait réussi à trouver de nouvelles informations et cela les énervaient tous les deux au plus haut point. Kol et Rebekah n'étaient pas seuls, l'Originelle tirait un Vampire. Bonnie et Klaus s'approchèrent d'eux, intrigués. Bonnie reconnut tout de suite le Vampire, c'était son professeur de physique et agresseur en parallèle. Elle eut du mal à rester calme, en partie à cause de l'expression mais Klaus lui fit un signe de tête rassurant.

-''Regardez ce qu'on a ramené !'' lança Rebekah, le même sourire que son frère sur le visage.

-''On a eu du mal à le trouver parce qu'il se cachait mais avec quelques recherches, on a fini par trouver l'homme qui nous intéressait tant.'' renchérit Kol, ravi.

-''Vous perdez votre temps, je ne vous dirais rien. Tuez moi plutôt.'' dit l'homme avec aucune expressions sur le visage.

Klaus eut un rire sinistre.

-''Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va te tuer si rapidement. Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un invité. Tu vas rester avec nous un peu avant.'' dit t-il d'une voix menaçante avec un sourire diabolique. Bonnie eut des frissons en l'entendant mais ne fit rien paraître et resta neutre.

-''Mais d'abord, on va t'emmener à la cave.'' annonça Rebekah avec un grand sourire sadique. Elle amena le Vampire à la cave sans aucune douceur suivie par Klaus, laissant Kol et Bonnie seuls ensembles.

-''Ton frère et ta sœur se ressemblent.'' remarqua la jeune sorcière.

-''Oh que oui !'' confirma Kol en souriant.

-''Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes cette après-midi ?'' demanda Bonnie. Elle se surprit à s'inquiéter pour l'Originel.

-''Non, enfin rien d'insurmontable.'' la rassura t-il rapidement avec un sourire.

-''Tant mieux.'' soupira Bonnie.

-''Et toi, ça été cette après-midi ?'' demanda à son tour Kol. Il ne l'avouerait pas à Bonnie mais il ne pouvait plus se passer de la jeune sorcière ! Il s'était déjà habitué à ce qu'elle vive au manoir et pourtant ça ne faisait seulement que quelques jours qu'elle y habitait.

-''Oui à part que je me suis remise à utiliser l'expression.'' soupira Bonnie. Elle se souvenait que cela avait failli tuer ses amis tellement elle était devenue incontrôlable et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-''Quoi ? Mon frère ne t'as quand même pas forcer à faire ça ?'' demanda précipitamment Kol.

-''Non, rassures toi. C'est moi qui l'ai voulu.'' le calma Bonnie rapidement en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire. Kol semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle et cela la ravissait, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-''N'empêche que c'est vraiment dangereux pour toi, Bonnie Bennett.'' bougonna t-il, ce qui fit sourire une nouvelle fois Bonnie.

-''Hey oh en haut là ! Venez nous aider au lieu de flirter.'' fit la voix de Rebekah depuis la cave.

Kol et Bonnie ne purent cacher leur rire cette fois et ils descendirent dans la cave. Le spectacle était tel que Bonnie l'avait imaginé, le Vampire était attaché et il y avait du sang sur lui. Klaus tenait un pieux dans sa main qu'il était prêt à planter dans le cœur du Vampire à tout moment. Bonnie ne fit pas de commentaires, elle en avait vu d'autres et l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'elle ai des états d'âme.

-''Alors, dis nous tout. Quand est-ce que notre mère veut devenir un Vampire ? Qui seront les sacrifiés ?'' demanda Klaus, ravi d'avoir une nouvelle occupation. Il devait bien admettre que terrifier et torturer étaient vraiment ses activités favorites.

-''C'est une surprise !'' répondit le Vampire avec un air de défi.

-''Ne me pousse pas à bout Alexander.'' conseilla Klaus avec un air menaçant.

-''Répond lui ou je te ferais souffrir.'' menaça Bonnie en lançant un regard noir au Vampire qui la toisait et qui souriait d'un air mauvais.

-''Alors comme ça, la dernière sorcière Bennett s'est alliée aux Originels, à des monstres. Comme c'est dommage.'' dit le Vampire, en faisant semblant d'être déçu par la tournure des événements.

-''Je te signale au passage que la personne que tu fréquentes est aussi une Originelle. Tu sais, la sorcière qui a transformé ses enfants en monstres comme tu dis.'' fit remarquer Bonnie. Le teint du Vampire vira au blanc et il ne dit plus rien sous les regards ravis de la famille Originelle et de Bonnie qui était fière de sa réplique acerbe.

-''C'est différent.'' grogna t-il.

-''Non, ce n'est pas différent. Crois-tu que nous avons eu le choix à l'époque ?'' interrogea Kol d'un air sombre.

Klaus prit un pieux et le planta dans le cœur du Vampire.

-''Klaus ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?'' s'énerva Rebekah.

-''Il ne nous servira à rien. Autant en finir.'' répondit Klaus en jetant un œil à Kol. Son frère regardait le cadavre du Vampire fixement.

-''Kol, tu vas bien ?'' demanda t-il, inquiet pour son petit frère. Klaus trouvait Kol différent depuis quelques temps et cela l'inquiétait.

-''Oui, tout va bien.'' répondit Kol en secouant légèrement la tête. Il partit de la cave suivit par les autres. Bonnie et Rebekah partirent à l'étage, elles savaient toutes les deux que Klaus et Kol devaient parler.

-''Kol, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je suis ton grand frère et je serais toujours là pour toi, même si ça ne s'est pas vraiment vu ces dernières années.'' dit Klaus. Les deux filles à l'étage savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas une phrase que Klaus disait souvent et que c'était exceptionnel.

-''Tout va bien, je t'assure.'' insista Kol.

-''Écoutes, j'ai conscience que j'ai été dur avec toi pendant toutes ces années mais je te connais, tu ne fais plus d'humour, ça veut dire que tu as des problèmes.'' insista Klaus. Rebekah écoutait toute la conversation à l'étage et elle versa quelques larmes. Elle savait maintenant que Klaus les aimait vraiment, elle et ses frères.

-''Ok, je me sens mal. Nous étions enfin heureux, toi Rebekah et moi, et voilà que notre mère débarque pour nous tuer. C'est injuste.'' lâcha finalement Kol. Klaus s'approcha de son petit frère et mit une main sur son épaule.

-''Je sais, mais on va se battre. On va se battre et on va réussir à la vaincre parce qu'on est une famille. Et je vous protégerais toi et Rebekah.'' promit Klaus.

Kol sourit à son frère et ils se firent une brève étreinte.

Rebekah et Bonnie descendirent après la discussion de Kol et Klaus.

-''J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter.'' gloussa Rebekah en sautant dans les bras de Klaus.

-''C'est pas vrai, t'es vraiment une petite fouineuse Rebekah.'' fit semblant de la réprimander Kol. Klaus serra un peu sa sœur dans ses bras, tout ça devant le regard ébahi de Bonnie.

-''Mon Dieu, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait aux Mikaelson ?'' demanda t-elle, surprise et choquée.

Les trois Originels éclatèrent de rire.

-''Tu vois juste notre vrai visage Bonnie. Avant tout ça, on était très proches.'' expliqua Rebekah d'une voix émue alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-''Oui et on va se battre. Hors de question qu'une sorcière à l'âge de pierre puisse nous battre.'' lança Kol avec un sourire déterminé.

-''La sorcière à l'âge de pierre est là.'' lança une voix à l'entrée du manoir. Les lèvres de Klaus se fendirent un grand sourire, Kol lança un regard de défi et Rebekah regarda sa mère, menaçante. Bonnie, quant à elle, se contenta de regarder à l'entrée sans rien dire.

-''Tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà !'' dit Klaus en faisant semblant d'être surpris.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' demanda très froidement Rebekah qui remit son masque de froideur sur son visage.

-''La pierre. Donnez-la moi et je vous laisse tranquille.'' mentit la sorcière Originelle.

-''Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va vous la donner. Il est hors de question que nous perdions notre avantage.'' intervint Bonnie qui avait presque envie d'éclater de rire devant tant de stupidité. Comme si ils allaient accepter !

-''Bonnie Bennett ! Je ne t'avais pas vu. Je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois, donnez-moi la pierre !'' ordonna Esther d'une voix dure et dénuée de tout sentiments.

-''Pour que tu nous tues après, ça jamais.'' dit Kol froidement. Voir sa mère se tenir en face de lui le révulsait.

-''Très bien. Je vais devoir utiliser la force.'' soupira Esther. Elle mit un anévrisme à Rebekah qui tomba au sol en criant de douleur. Kol accourut tout de suite vers sa sœur. Bonnie ne se démonta pas et lança du feu sur Esther. Cela suffit à attirer l'attention d'Esther qui arrêta de torturer Rebekah pour se tourner vers Bonnie. Klaus savait ce qui allait se passer et prit son frère et sa sœur et les amena dans un coin de la pièce.

-''Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi, Bonnie ?'' demanda Esther. Une lueur de défi passa dans le regard de Bonnie et la sorcière Originelle le vit.

-''Oh que oui. Je suis plus forte.'' dit calmement Bonnie. Esther attaqua Bonnie en lançant des objets sur elle. Bonnie parvint à les éviter et les renvoyer sur son expéditeur. Bonnie ne mit pas longtemps à prendre l'avantage mais ses pouvoirs étaient en train de prendre le dessus sur elle. Esther vit que la jeune Bennett n'arrivait plus à les gérer et elle en profita pour faire un sort qui ramena la pierre de lune dans ses mains. Elle partit tout de suite alors que Bonnie criait de rage.

-''Non !'' hurla t-elle, folle de rage alors que les fenêtres claquaient à cause de sa magie.

-''Bonnie, calme toi.'' supplia Kol en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière qui ne contrôlait plus rien.

-''Je ne peux pas !'' cria Bonnie. Elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant, les poings serrés. On pouvait très clairement voir la rage dans ses yeux et ceci ne rassurait pas les originels.

-''Si tu le peux. Ne laisse pas la magie te contrôler, c'est toi et toi seule qui la contrôle.'' dit Kol en espérant calmer la jeune sorcière. La phrase qu'il avait dit calma immédiatement Bonnie qui commençait à reprendre le contrôle.

-''C'est moi qui contrôle la magie.'' répéta t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. Elle respira à grande bouffée et réussit à se calmer sous les regards soulagés de tous les Originels.

-''Rebekah, tu vas bien ?'' demanda Bonnie qui s'inquiétait pour son amie. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour observer son état.

-''Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.'' la rassura l'Originelle avec un petit sourire qui restait tout de même douloureux, ce que tout le monde voyait.

-''Tout le monde va bien, c'est le principal mais maintenant, la pierre de lune a disparue.'' soupira Klaus qui savait maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur avantage et qu'ils courraient à leur perte.

-''Tout ça c'est de ma faute.'' murmura Bonnie. Une larme coula sur sa joue et les Originels le virent bien évidemment. Ils protestèrent tous en signe d'indignation.

-''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bonnie. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu.'' répondit Kol en la tenant par les épaules alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire.

-''Arrête de me défendre, je suis trop faible pour me battre contre elle.'' lâcha Bonnie en frottant ses yeux. Elle s'assit confortablement sur le fauteuil du salon en mettant sa tête dans ses mains d'un air fatigué.

-''Au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu une seule sorcière qui est sorti vivante d'un combat contre ma mère.'' remarqua Klaus. Bonnie avait beau croire qu'elle était faible, elle était une des très rares sorcières à avoir réussi à survivre à un combat contre la sorcière Originelle.

-''Il faut que tu dormes Bonnie.'' conseilla Kol en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras et les ramenant dans sa chambre. Elle était exténuée et elle s'endormit dans les bras de l'Originel...


	6. Chapter 6 : Attaques

_**Hey ! Bon voilà, c'est là où les choses deviennent critiques ! Ce chapitre, c'est le moment où ça va devenir vraiment difficile pour Bonnie et les originels. Mais c'est également le chapitre qui va enchaîner sur l'arrivée de nouveaux personnages dans le chapitre suivant et celui d'après. Je ne vous en dis pas plus mais je peux déjà vous dire que Bonnie va avoir beaucoup de mal à se défaire d'Esther ;) Oh et j'espère que vous aimez la relation que j'ai essayé de mettre en place entre Bonnie et les originels, en particulier avec Kol. Je veux tous vos avis, positif comme négatif (avec une petite préférence pour le positif évidemment mais bon :p) et je remercie ceux qui postent des reviews, même si je ne peux pas vous répondre, sachez que j'ai les larmes aux yeux avec mon pauvre petit coeur tout fragile. Voilà voilà ! Bye & Bonne lecture ! :)**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Attaques**_

Bonnie se réveilla le lendemain dans les bras de Kol à sa plus grande surprise.

-''Salut toi.'' dit-il, la voix encore endormie.

-''Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda Bonnie, aussi surprise que choquée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait dans les bras de l'originel.

-''Tu t'es endormie dans mes bras et je crois que je suis moi aussi tombé endormi.'' expliqua Kol, ravi de la tournure des événements.

-''Ah d'accord.'' dit Bonnie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se réveiller le matin dans les bras d'un Originel.

-''Maintenant que tu es réveillée, je vais descendre. Je te laisse te préparer.'' l'informa Kol en se levant pour rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur.

-''En parlant de ça, tu as de la chance que tu ne t'es pas pris un anévrisme parce qu'on ne fait pas peur à une sorcière comme ça.'' lança Bonnie avec un sourire. En temps normal, il aurait atterri à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était peut-être un peu trop préparée à avoir des problèmes.

-''Tu m'aimes trop pour ça.'' lança Kol en se dépêchant de sortir de la chambre avec un rire moqueur car Bonnie lui avait lancé son oreiller à la figure. La jeune sorcière commençait à avoir des sentiments pour l'Originel et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse du méchant car même si Kol était sympathique avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait à des centaines de personnes et surtout à ses amis.

Elle alla se préparer puis descendit à son tour. En sortant de sa chambre, elle trébucha et Klaus la rattrapa in extremis. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur car elle avait failli dévaler tous les escaliers.

-''Klaus ! Tu m'as fait peur !'' dit-elle avec un air un peu effrayé. Elle soupira en mettant une main sur son front pour calmer sa peur. Encore un peu et elle se cassait une jambe, ce qui aurait été catastrophique en vue des récents événements.

-''Excuse moi, je n'en avais vraiment pas l'intention.'' s'excusa Klaus en regardant la jeune sorcière d'un air inquiet.

-''Non non c'est moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas regardé où je marchais.'' s'excusa également Bonnie alors que Klaus la relâchait.

-''Pas grave.'' dit Klaus alors qu'ils descendaient tous les deux. Bonnie se baissa légèrement pour regarder la hauteur des escaliers avec un air un peu hésitant. Elle était vraiment contente que l'hybride l'avait rattrapé.

-''Bonnie ! Aujourd'hui, on passe la journée ensembles.'' lança Rebekah en accourant vers la sorcière et en la serrant dans ses bras, presque en l'étouffant. La jeune sorcière leva un sourcil interrogateur vers les deux originels.

-''Je pensais que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de sortir.'' hésita Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rebekah lui faisait cette proposition alors que Klaus leur avait interdit de sortir du manoir.

-''Ma sœur est tellement têtue que je n'ai pas eu la force de refuser.'' soupira Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air las.

-''Oh ça va, on va pas se faire tuer dans la rue quand même.'' lança Rebekah en levant les yeux au ciel comme son frère, exaspéré par sa paranoïa.

-''Bon si tout le monde est d'accord, alors je viens.'' informa Bonnie alors que Rebekah sautait littéralement de joie dans le salon en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

-''Mais si il vous arrive quelque chose, je n'en serais en aucun cas responsable.'' dit Klaus qui ne voulait pas que les deux filles rejettent la faute sur lui. Il les avait assez prévenu.

-''Il ne nous arrivera rien.'' répondit Bonnie, sûre d'elle.

Les deux filles partirent se balader, elles en avaient grandement besoin. Depuis le début des vacances, elles n'avaient que chercher à découvrir des informations sur Esther et Alexander et elles n'avaient pas profité de leur repos.

-''Bon, par où on commence ?'' s'enquit Rebekah, ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa nouvelle amie.

-''On a qu'a prendre le métro.'' proposa Bonnie, ravie elle aussi. Sortir un peu du manoir lui ferait du bien.

Bonnie et Rebekah partirent donc dans le métro pour aller au centre-ville, elles avaient décidé de faire les magasins pour refaire leur garde-robe. Ce n'est pas qu'elles n'avaient plus de vêtements à se mettre mais elles voulaient toutes les deux se renouveler un peu.

-''Au fait, où est Elijah ? Je ne le vois quasiment jamais chez vous.'' remarqua Bonnie qui se demandait pourquoi l'Originel ne passait jamais de temps avec sa famille. Lui qui disait toujours qu'il voulait reconstituer sa famille.

-''Aucune idée. Il disparaît puis il revient quelques jours plus tard.'' répondit Rebekah en soupirant.

-''C'est étrange.'' admit Bonnie en réfléchissant.

-''Oui mais ne pensons pas à ça pour le moment.'' dit Rebekah, mettant un terme au sujet.

Les deux filles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au même endroit où Bonnie avait fait ses achats de vêtements quelques jours plus tôt. Elles entrèrent dans un magasin bondé. Bonnie et Rebekah rirent et achetèrent toutes sortes de vêtements sans même prendre la peine de les essayer car Rebekah était d'une générosité et d'une richesse incomparable et achetait toutes sortes de vêtements pour Bonnie car elle était sûre que ''ce vêtement sera parfait sur toi'' comme elle le disait.

Après plusieurs heures de shopping, Bonnie commença à avoir faim et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers un restaurant. Bonnie se souvenait à présent du Mystic Grill, là où elle dînait plusieurs fois par semaines, là où son ami Matt travaillait...Elle sourit à ces souvenirs et Rebekah le vit.

-''Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire ?'' demanda la jeune originelle en regardant le menu d'un air un peu ironique. Elle était un Vampire tout de même et elle n'avait pas besoin de manger de la nourriture humaine.

-''C'est juste que les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie reviennent.'' répondit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire nostalgique.

-''Tu n'es pas vraiment passée à autres chose, n'est-ce pas ?'' interrogea Rebekah.

-''Oui et non. Parfois, je suis heureuse d'être ici mais à d'autres moments, je me sens...C'est indescriptible.'' répondit Bonnie avec un petit sourire triste. Elle était contente de vivre à Londres mais Mystic Falls lui manquait, les rires de ses deux amies Elena et Caroline lui manquaient, les sarcasmes de Damon lui manquait, le sérieux à toute épreuve de Stefan lui manquait, tout lui manquait en réalité.

-''Tu devrais parler à tes amis plus souvent.'' conseilla Rebekah qui voyait bien qu'ils lui manquait.

Les deux filles commandèrent leur repas. Bonnie mangea une simple salade, n'étant pas d'humeur à manger plus et Rebekah fit de même. Elles partirent lorsqu'elles eurent fini.

-''On y va ?'' proposa Bonnie d'une voix endormie. Elle était fatiguée et cette journée, pourtant très bien, n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos.

-''Oui, tu n'as pas bien dormi ?'' demanda Rebekah en voyant la fatigue de son amie.

-''Si mais j'ai fais beaucoup de cauchemars.'' répondit la jeune fille en baillant. Rebekah comprit que la jeune sorcière ne voulait pas en parler. Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter tout en repartant vers le métro pour rentrer au manoir.

-''Si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler. Je peux peut-être t'aider.'' proposa Rebekah d'une voix pas très sûre d'elle. Bonnie sourit avant de lui répondre.

-''C'est gentil Rebekah, merci.'' la remercia t-elle avec un grand sourire ravi en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

-''Et entre toi et Kol ?'' demanda innocemment Rebekah en faisant semblant de rien.

-''Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Rentre toi ça dans ton crâne d'Originelle.'' rit Bonnie.

-''Comme tu voudras.'' rit à son tour Rebekah qui savait bien que la jeune sorcière lui dissimulait la vérité.

Les deux filles étaient en train de continuer de parler lorsque Bonnie remarqua quelque chose.

-''Rebekah, il y a quelque chose d'anormal ici. Je peux le sentir. Des Vampires.'' dit t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement et en regardant partout autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

-''Oh mon Dieu, Klaus avait raison.'' murmura Rebekah, horrifiée alors qu'elle s'était également arrêtée et serrait le bras de Bonnie comme si elle avait peur de la perdre.

-''Ne panique pas, on va trouver un moyen de partir d'ici en vitesse.'' la rassura Bonnie d'une voix apaisante. On pouvait quand même sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Bonnie se dirigea vers le métro en prenant la main de Rebekah dans la sienne pour la guider. Alors qu'elles étaient près de la station, la horde de Vampires autour d'elles se resserra, Bonnie et Rebekah étaient cernées.

-''Tu disais ?'' dit Rebekah alors que les Vampires formaient un cercle autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun humains, ils avaient sans doute été hypnotisés pour que personne n'entre dans le métro ce jour-là.

-''Je...Ok, ça va aller. Je suis puissante.'' dit Bonnie d'une voix vraiment impuissante pour le coup. Les Vampires regardèrent Bonnie et Rebekah d'un air menaçant. Rebekah était une Originelle mais pourtant, elle semblait vraiment effrayée.

Un des Vampires se jeta sur Bonnie qui le repoussa à l'aide d'un de ses sorts. Le Vampire s'écroula sur le sol, à cause d'un horrible mal de tête dont la jeune sorcière était à l'origine.

En voyant leur compagnon souffrir, les dizaines de Vampires se jetèrent sur Rebekah et Bonnie. Bonnie lançait du feu, Rebekah se battait...Mais rien n'y fit. Les Vampires étaient plus nombreux et donc plus puissant. L'un d'entre eux mordit Bonnie qui n'avait pas réussi à le repousser tellement ils étaient nombreux à s'attaquer à elle. Rebekah se jeta sur lui, un air de tueuse traversant son visage angélique. Bonnie sentit la colère l'envahir et elle détruit toute la station métro, elle y mit le feu, brûla les corps des Vampires morts. Le sang coulait à flot sur tout son corps et Rebekah était bien trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit lorsque soudain...

-''Bonnie !'' cria Kol à l'autre bout du métro. Lui et Klaus étaient là et tentaient d'avancer vers Bonnie, Rebekah et les Vampires. Un éclair de surprise et de peur passa dans le regard de Bonnie lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était en train de tout détruire. Elle s'arrêta soudainement avant de tomber évanouie sur le sol, épuisée. Klaus et Kol s'approchèrent rapidement et Kol prit Bonnie dans ses bras. Klaus aida Rebekah à se relever et examina les lieux, en particulier les Vampires encore vivants.

-''Vous tous, vous allez dire à la personne qui vous a envoyé ici que ce n'est pas fini. Nous gagnerons.'' ordonna Klaus aux quelques Vampires vivants qui partirent en courant à leur vitesse vampirique. Il finit par s'approcher de Kol et Bonnie tout en tenant Rebekah qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment.

-''Je ne dirais pas que je l'avais dit mais...'' commença Klaus avant de se faire stopper par sa sœur.

-''Épargne nous tes commentaires, j'ai bien compris.'' grimaça t-elle en grognant d'un air énervé et douloureux.

-''De toute façon, cela nous a permis de savoir que Esther a une armée de Vampires donc votre petite escapade n'aura pas été totalement inutile.'' répondit Klaus alors que Rebekah lançait des regards noirs sur tout les Vampires morts et qu'elle semblait sur le point de se jeter sur n'importe qui tellement elle était folle de rage.

-''Comment va Bonnie ?'' demanda la jeune originelle à Kol pour changer de sujet et surtout pour se calmer.

-''Elle semble vraiment faible.'' soupira l'originel en lançant un regard plein de tendresse à la jeune sorcière qui était toujours évanouie dans ses bras.

-''C'est de ma faute.'' se lamenta Rebekah en mettant sa tête dans les mains.

-''Non petite sœur, c'est de la faute à personne.'' la contredit Klaus en l'emmenant, elle, Kol et Bonnie dans un côté du métro qui n'était pas brûlé pour partir loin de cet endroit complètement détruit.

-''J'ai l'impression que l'on aura des problèmes demain.'' dit tout à coup Kol, sombrement, alors qu'ils étaient tout les quatre dans le métro, attendant avec impatience de rentrer au manoir. Bonnie s'était enfin réveillée et elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens.

-''Les Vampires, où sont-ils ?'' haleta t-elle, horrifiée.

-''Ils sont partis. Tu es en sécurité Bonnie.'' la rassura Kol en caressant doucement les cheveux de la sorcière. Bonnie se calma peu à peu et resta dans les bras de Kol, cherchant du réconfort.

-''A partir de maintenant, plus personne ne sort du manoir. Nous n'avons pas été assez vigilent et il faut y remédier.'' ordonna Klaus. Rebekah, Kol et Bonnie savaient que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de désobéir à ses ordres, pour leur propre sécurité.

-''On aurait du te faire confiance quand tu nous conseillais de ne pas sortir.'' soupira Rebekah d'une voix déçue.

-''Ce qui est fait est fait.'' se contenta de répondre Klaus alors que Kol les observait silencieusement. Les Originels et Bonnie rentrèrent au manoir, soulagés d'être là.

-''Plus jamais je ne sort de ce manoir.'' dit Bonnie en frissonnant, ce qui fit sourire Klaus.

-''On sait que tu nous aimes beaucoup mais pas la peine d'en faire autant.'' dit Kol, d'un air innocent alors que Bonnie lui lançait un regard noir et que la sorcière reçut un sourire moqueur de la part de Rebekah.

-''Vous êtes vraiment stupides tous les deux.'' lança Bonnie en s'adressant à Kol et Rebekah alors que Klaus approuvait silencieusement sa réplique.

Kol allait répliquer quelque chose mais la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit sur Elijah.

-''Tient, un revenant !'' ne put t-il s'empêcher de dire.

Elijah ne fit pas attention à la remarque et réajusta sa veste dans un mouvement digne.

-''Tu as raté bien des choses Elijah.'' l'informa Klaus alors que la curiosité de l'Originel était attisé.

Kol, Bonnie et Rebekah hochèrent la tête pour approuver.

-''Qu'ai-je manqué alors ?'' interrogea Elijah avec une voix dont il essayait de cacher l'impatience. Klaus, Rebekah et Kol se regardèrent, ayant la ferme intention de ne pas lui répondre.

-''Tu le sauras plus tard.'' sourit Rebekah d'un air moqueur.

-''Bien, ne me dites rien alors.'' répondit froidement Elijah en haussant les épaules en s'asseyant.

-''Tu n'avais qu'à être là.'' dit encore plus froidement Rebekah dont la patience avait des limites.

-''Il s'est passé plein de choses durant ton absence, notamment une attaque d'Esther. Mais d'ailleurs, où étais-tu quand nous combattions Esther et ses sbires ?'' demanda Klaus, un air intéressé sur le visage. Elijah devint livide sous les regards surpris de Bonnie, Rebekah et Kol.

-''Quelque part, ça ne te regarde pas.'' se reprit Elijah d'un air décontenancé. Klaus n'insista pas, son frère ne lui dirait rien de toute façon.

Bonnie, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah et Klaus discutaient toujours lorsque un bruit de verre brisé attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent tous, à l'affût du moindre indice ou signe. Tout à coup, les quatre Originels tombèrent sur le sol, évanouis, sous le regard surpris et inquiet de Bonnie. La jeune sorcière comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, elle se mit à courir dans tout le manoir à la recherche d'une cachette. Mais c'était trop tard...Elle fut attrapée par quelqu'un, un Vampire sûrement qui lui coupa la respiration, l'empêchant de lancer le moindre sort pour se protéger. Elle se débattit mais comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Elle fut emmenée dans une voiture de force. Ses poignets et ses chevilles furent attachés avec une corde très solide. Elle ne put lancer de sorts à cause du bandeau sur sa bouche. Bonnie était prise au piège dans le coffre de la voiture. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle allait probablement devoir assisté au sacrifice qui permettrait à Esther de devenir en Vampire tout en restant une sorcière. Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre espoir. Elle se demandait comment Esther avait fait pour faire évanouir quatre Originels en même temps, cela relevait tout de même de l'exploit.

La voiture se gara quelques minutes plus tard, cela avait paru une éternité à Bonnie qui tremblait d'effroi. Elle souffla et attendit que le Vampire ouvre le coffre. Le Vampire qui ouvrit le coffre lui offrit un sourire encourageant, ce qui surprit Bonnie. Il la porta jusqu'à un endroit reculé quelques mètres plus loin. Esther était déjà là avec une autre sorcière que Bonnie ne connaissait pas. Plusieurs Vampires tenaient un loup-garou, Bonnie était sûre d'avoir déjà vu la jeune louve. Un autre Vampire attendait patiemment de l'autre côté, Bonnie pensa que c'était celui qui allait être sacrifié. Elle réfléchit un cours instant, Esther avait la pierre de lune, une sorcière, un Vampire, un loup-garou. Elle avait tout pour faire le sacrifice mais pourquoi avait-elle amené Bonnie ?

Esther s'approcha de Bonnie, stoppant net les pensées de la jeune sorcière.

-''Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai amené n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda l'Originelle. Bonnie la défia du regard, avec courage mais avec un peu d'imprudence. ''C'est parce que pour que le sacrifice fonctionne, il faut qu'une sorcière meurt, ou plutôt que son pouvoir soit dirigée dans le sol. Toi. J'imagine que tu n'avais pas tout les éléments du tableau.'' expliqua Esther avec un air ravi et malsain.

Bonnie eut le souffle coupé de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle allait devoir mourir...


	7. Chapter 7 : Le sacrifice

_**Hey ! Voilà, c'est le chapitre qui débute vraiment l'histoire ;) Vous allez savoir pourquoi Bonnie est mêlée à tout ça et un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il restera dans l'histoire ! Le chapitre 8 et ceux d'après seront mieux écrits que les précédents aussi, je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je préfère le redire. Je voulais également remercier tout ceux qui postent des reviews (mimi34, jenifael09, maryRp3, lyn42...), ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Je veux dire, ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire. Donc au programme dans ce chapitre : le sacrifice, un petit moment Kennett :3 entre autres. Bye & Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Le sacrifice**_

-''Non ! Je ne me laisserais pas me faire tuer !'' cria Bonnie, hors d'elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir maintenant, elle était trop jeune pour ça.

-''Je ne te demande pas ton avis.'' dit froidement Esther toujours avec un sourire faux.

-''Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.'' répondit Bonnie. La jeune sorcière avait repris son calme mais c'était un calme différent, un calme explosif.

-''Je suis plus puissante que toi.'' insista Esther, la voix trahissant son exaspération et son indignation.

-''Et je suis plus intelligente.'' osa dire Bonnie courageusement. Une lueur mortelle traversa le regard de la sorcière Originelle mais elle ne répondit rien sur le sujet.

-''Il faut que nous commençons, tu mourras en dernier.'' informa Esther qui avait repris son faux sourire chaleureux. Bonnie vit la loup-garou tremblait légèrement, elle lui lança un regard apaisant tout en essayant de se rappeler où elle l'avait vue. La sorcière qui était là commença à psalmodier un sort dont Bonnie ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle se doutait que grâce au sort, la pierre de lune serait détruite, ce qui entraînerait probablement la mort du loup-garou. Esther fit ramener la loup-garou en face de Bonnie et le Vampire sur le côté. Ils formaient à présent un cercle, la sorcière étant au milieu à côté de la pierre de lune qui brillait de plus en plus. Leu feu se dessina autour du cercle, empêchant le groupe de sortir. Le Vampire était étonnement calme pour une personne qui allait se faire sacrifier. La sorcière continuait son sort, il faisait déjà nuit et Bonnie se sentit très mal. Elle essaya de bloquer le sort de la sorcière mais Esther l'empêchait de faire le moindre sort. Tout à coup, la sorcière arrêta de psalmodier et Bonnie et la loup-garou tombèrent sur le sol, incapable de bouger. La sorcière fit signe au Vampire de s'approcher, elle sortit un couteau de sa poche et vida le Vampire de son sang sous le regard horrifié des deux autres sacrifiées. Le Vampire tomba par terre, mort. Bonnie tenta vainement de se relever, elle savait que ce serait maintenant le tour de la loup-garou. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ! La sorcière fit un sort pour délivrer la louve du sort de fixation et la força à se relever. La loup-garou se débattit, donna des coups mais rien n'y fit. La sorcière allait arracher son cœur lorsque...

-''STOP !'' hurla une voix, une voix que Bonnie connaissait très bien.

-''Ana.'' murmura Bonnie pour elle-même. Ana était son amie, une loup-garou elle aussi. Bonnie l'avait rencontré durant son voyage jusqu'à Londres. Les deux jeunes filles étaient rapidement devenues amies.

-''Prenez moi à la place de Hayley.'' déclara courageusement la dénommée Ana. Esther considéra cette déclaration pendant un instant et accepta. Ana prit la place de la dénommée Hayley qui ne voulait pas laisser son amie mourir à sa place.

-''Ana, non !'' cria Hayley mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Bonnie avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire. Elle vit Hayley sortir en criant et en pleurant. La sorcière n'avait pas prêté attention à la scène et avait brisé la pierre de lune. Elle s'approcha de Ana et lui arracha son cœur sans aucune once de remords. Hayley et Bonnie crièrent toutes les deux en même temps. Bonnie savait que c'était maintenant son tour...

Il y eut tout à coup un grand bruit au dehors du cercle, Esther se retourna, surprise, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les Originels débarquèrent, fous de rage. Bonnie leur lança un regard et ils virent à quel point elle était terrifiée. Esther grogna de rage et s'élança sur ses propres enfants en leur lançant des sorts. Klaus eut un rire froid, diabolique et il se lança sur sa mère. Bonnie savait qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à la tuer et cela la réjouissait intérieurement. Le feu s'arrêta soudainement de brûler ce qui permit à Hayley d'entrer dans le cercle. La sorcière était trop occupée à essayer de transférer le pouvoir de Bonnie dans le sol pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Hayley ramassa le couteau qui était tombé et le planta dans le cœur de la sorcière.

-''C'est pour mon amie Ana.'' déclara t-elle, la colère et des larmes dans les yeux. La sorcière tomba sur le sol à son tour, morte. Hayley s'avança à présent sur Bonnie qui gisait sur le sol, affaiblie. La sorcière avait quand même réussi à transférer un peu de son pouvoir dans le sol. La loup-garou tendit sa main à Bonnie qui la prit et réussit à se relever. Les deux filles regardèrent toutes les deux le corps de Ana et partirent rejoindre les Originels qui se battaient toujours contre leur mère. Bonnie réussit à rassembler son pouvoir et lança un terrible sort à la sorcière Originelle. La sorcière sentit qu'elle perdait et elle s'enfuit sous les regards médusés de Bonnie, Klaus, Kol, Hayley, Rebekah et Elijah. Ils regardaient tous les six le lieu du massacre.

-''Venez, il faut qu'on s'en aille.'' les pressa Elijah, inquiet.

Les trois autres Originels et Bonnie le suivirent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Hayley restait là, sans savoir quoi faire.

-''Hayley, viens avec nous.'' proposa doucement Bonnie. La jeune loup-garou acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les suivit. Ils entrèrent tous les six dans les voitures de Klaus et Elijah. Klaus prit Bonnie et Rebekah tandis que Elijah prit Hayley et Kol. Ils arrivèrent au manoir quelques minutes après. Bonnie et Hayley tremblaient toujours d'effroi. Personne n'avait dit aucun mot lors du trajet. Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, Bonnie s'installa dans le fauteuil alors que Kol la suivait. La jeune sorcière se cala confortablement dans les bras de l'Originel. Rebekah alla dans la cuisine pour faire un chocolat chaud pour Bonnie et Hayley. Klaus et Elijah restèrent debout dans le salon alors que Hayley restait à l'écart, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Rebekah arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec les chocolats chauds, elle en tendit un à Hayley puis un à Bonnie qui les acceptèrent, ravies de pouvoir se réchauffer.

-''Tout d'abord, Hayley, que faisais-tu là ? Pourquoi étais-tu dans les sacrifiés ? Et que fais-tu ici avec nous, tout le monde sait que les loups-garous détestent tous les Vampires mais pourtant toi tu es venue avec nous.'' demanda Klaus, intéressé par la réponse de Hayley qui semblait un peu confuse avec toutes ces questions.

-''En fait, je ne déteste pas tous les Vampires.'' corrigea t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. ''Si j'étais là, c'est parce que j'avais un ami Vampire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques semaines et j'ai tissé des liens avec lui. Esther nous a vu et a trouvé que c'était une abomination, je veux dire, un Vampire ami avec un loup-garou. Elle l'a tué puis elle m'a utilisée pour son stupide sacrifice.'' continua Hayley. On sentait la tristesse dans sa voix à l'évocation de la mort de son ami.

-''Je suis désolée pour ton ami.'' déclara Rebekah, sincèrement.

-''Je suis désolée aussi. D'où viens-tu ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.'' confia Bonnie d'une voix intéressé. Elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà rencontré et ça l'obsédait presque, elle voulait vraiment savoir.

-''La Nouvelle-Orléans, mais j'ai été dans plusieurs villes.'' répondit Hayley en fermant les yeux pendant une seconde d'un air ensommeillé.

-''Tu n'as jamais été dans une ville du nom de Mystic Falls par hasard ?'' demanda Bonnie. L'air de la loup-garou lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qui, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.

-''Si ! J'avais un ami là-bas, un hybride.'' répondit Hayley en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi la jeune sorcière lui posait toutes ces questions. Elle avait l'impression de passer un interrogatoire.

-''Quel était son nom ?'' demanda Bonnie qui se doutait de qui elle parlait maintenant.

-''Tyler.'' répondit Hayley, un peu surprise.

Bonnie se souvint maintenant exactement de Hayley : c'était la louve qui avait sympathisé avec Tyler lorsqu'il avait voulu briser le lien entre lui et Klaus.

-''Je me souviens de toi ! Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett, je suis une amie de Tyler et Caroline.'' dit Bonnie, ravie de revoir un visage familier.

Le regard de Hayley s'illumina également.

-''Ah mais oui, je me souviens de toi aussi !'' dit à son tour Hayley avec un air soulagé.

-''Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?'' demanda Rebekah qui ne comprenait pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-''Hayley et moi nous nous connaissons. Avant, lorsque Tyler voulait se débarrasser du lien qui l'unissait à Klaus, il lui a demandé de l'aide.'' expliqua doucement Bonnie encore très fatiguée mais rassurée de connaître Hayley. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas tombé sur une folle, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

-''C'est bien beau tout ça mais maintenant, on a un très gros problème.'' dit Klaus en ayant l'air tout à coup plus sérieux que jamais. Kol se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-''Quoi ?'' demanda Hayley soudainement inquiète.

-''Le sacrifice est complet. La sorcière a prit le sang d'un Vampire, a brisé la pierre de lune et a tué un loup-garou. Elle a aussi transférer un peu de mon pouvoir dans le sol. Esther s'est sûrement tuée, ce qui signifie qu'elle est en transition.'' expliqua Bonnie à la place de Klaus. Elle avait très bien compris où l'Originel voulait en venir.

-''Oh c'est pas vrai.'' dit Rebekah d'un air choqué en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. La jeune originelle s'assit, un air désespéré sur le visage.

-''Bon, écoutez, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle a gagné. On peut encore se battre, Hayley, t'es avec nous ?'' demanda Kol en s'adressant à la loup-garou effrayée.

-''Bien sûr, je ne manque jamais la bataille.'' accepta Hayley alors que Elijah souriait à sa réponse. Bonnie ne savait plus quoi faire, Esther était devenue un Vampire tout en gardant ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Déjà que Bonnie était moins puissante qu'elle, alors là...

-''On devrait dormir, pour garder des forces pour demain.'' dit Rebekah mettant un terme à la conversation. Tout le monde approuva et ils montèrent directement se coucher. Elijah donna une chambre à Hayley pendant que Rebekah discutait vivement avec Klaus. Bonnie et Kol montèrent à l'étage ensembles. Kol s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre quand...

-''Kol, attends ! Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de dormir avec moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai peur de m'endormir seule.'' avoua la jeune sorcière, un peu honteuse. Kol s'approcha d'elle et hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec un air un peu surpris.

-''Tu sais que c'est bientôt la fin des vacances ?'' demanda Kol pour voir si la jeune sorcière s'en rappelait étant donné qu'elle avait réussi à oublier qu'ils étaient en vacances quelques jours plus tôt.

-''Oui. J'ai hâte.'' répliqua ironiquement Bonnie en baillant. Elle s'endormit très rapidement dans les bras de Kol. Il la rassurait vraiment et elle était contente qu'il soit près d'elle. D'ailleurs, lui également.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bonnie se réveilla, elle découvrit qu'elle était seule. Kol devait déjà être levé. Elle décida de se lever aussi, une longue journée l'attendait. Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussé en étant encore un peu fatiguée à cause de la légère perte de ses pouvoirs. Tout le monde était déjà bien réveillé. Les Originels et Hayley discutaient des événements de la veille.

-''Hey, Bonnie !'' lança Kol pour la saluer. Bonnie qui était toujours une des premières levées en temps normal était toujours la dernière en ce moment.

-''Vous avez du nouveau ?'' demanda t-elle aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

-''J'étais en train de raconter à Elijah, Klaus, Kol et Rebekah que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Esther et la sorcière que j'ai tuée. Elle disait qu'elle avait peur de toi, que tu étais vraiment trop puissante et que tu pourrais compromettre ses plans. Elle disait aussi que, heureusement pour elle, tu ne connaissais pas l'étendu de tes pouvoirs.'' expliqua Hayley. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie mais elle tentait tout de même d'aider par tout les moyens. Elle voulait la venger et se venger par la même occasion.

-''C'est intéressant.'' admit Bonnie en soupirant.

-''Yep, ça veut dire qu'on a encore une chance de s'en sortir.'' se réjouit Rebekah avec une voix joyeuse pour montrer son enthousiasme et son optimisme. Bonnie haussa les épaules d'un air las. Depuis le temps qu'ils disaient que ça se finirait bien...

-''Rebekah, tu ne comprends pas, on n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. C'est fini !'' cria Kol d'une voix froide.

-''Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On creuse notre tombe et on demande à Bonnie et Hayley de venir nous planter un pieux en chêne blanc dans le cœur ?'' demanda Rebekah encore plus froidement que son frère. Klaus regarda Bonnie d'un air las.

-''Et c'est reparti.'' soupira Elijah. Il sortit de la pièce suivi par Hayley. La loup-garou semblait apprécier l'Originel d'après ce que Bonnie put voir. Kol et Rebekah recommençaient à se disputer en utilisant presque les mains et ceci agaçait la jeune fille qui n'avait pas envie de supporter une nouvelle dispute entre ses deux amis. Comme si ils avaient besoin de ça maintenant.

-''STOP ! ARRETEZ DE VOUS DISPUTER !'' hurla Bonnie pour daigner se faire entendre par les deux Originels qui semblaient ne pas entendre la jeune sorcière et Klaus. Klaus regarda Bonnie, surpris alors que Rebekah lui jetait un regard indigné. Kol, quant à lui, lança un regard froid à Bonnie puis sortit à toute vitesse de la salle pour courir à l'extérieur du manoir. Bonnie le suivit en courant, énervée elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle arriva dehors, elle remarqua que le ciel était très sombre et qu'il faisait de l'orage. Il pleuvait et Bonnie se trouva rapidement trempée, tout comme Kol. ''KOL MIKAELSON, REVIENS ICI !'' ordonna t-elle en hurlant une nouvelle fois alors que Kol partait sans se retourner.

-''NON !'' refusa t-il en criant comme Bonnie. La sorcière perdit patience et courut pour le rattraper.

-''TU ES UN IDIOT, UN IDIOT EGOISTE ET EGOCENTRIQUE.'' cria t-elle, hors d'elle.

-''QUOI ? PERSONNE, TU M'ENTENDS BIEN, PERSONNE NE ME TRAITE D'IDIOT ! JE NE SUIS PAS SOUS TES ORDRES BONNIE ALORS NE M'ORDONNE PAS QUOIQUE CE SOIT.'' s'énerva Kol encore plus. Bonnie pleurait de rage et de tristesse alors qu'elle sentait l'eau couler sur son visage, ses cheveux et ses vêtements sans s'arrêter. La pluie se mélangeait à ses larmes maintenant et elle pouvait très bien cacher sa tristesse.

-''Comment ai-je pu croire que je t'appréciais ? Je suis vraiment trop stupide.'' dit-elle en baissant d'un ton. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Un éclair de tristesse et de culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Kol. Bien sûr, Bonnie le vit. Il s'approcha finalement d'elle, tout doucement.

-''Tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime. Je t'aime Bonnie ! Je t'aime tellement que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour toi.'' déclara Kol en baissant le son de sa voix lui aussi. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, Bonnie se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Kol fut surpris au début mais il l'embrassa à son tour en enlaçant la jeune sorcière.

-''Je crois que...Je crois que je t'aime aussi.'' déclara Bonnie toujours en pleurant. Cela la hantait, depuis des jours elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Kol et Bonnie se regardèrent pendant un long instant qui leur parut comme l'éternité et puis finalement, Kol brisa le silence.

-''On devrait rentrer.'' dit-il. Bonnie approuva d'un mouvement de tête silencieux. Elle était toujours sous le choque. Elle l'avait vraiment fait, elle avait vraiment embrassé Kol Mikaelson ! Kol mit une main sur l'épaule de Bonnie et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le manoir sans rien dire. Ils entrèrent et Klaus et Rebekah étaient à l'intérieur dans un silence de marbre. Bonnie était toujours énervée contre Kol. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa chambre sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Alors qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, furieuse, une voix se fit entendre à l'entrée de sa porte.

-''Je peux entrer ?'' demanda Hayley d'une voix douce. Bonnie hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord alors qu'elle s'accroupit sur son lit.

-''Tu vas bien ?'' s'enquit la jeune louve en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit de Bonnie qui haussa les épaules.

-''Oui enfin non. Esther a réussi et je viens d'embrasser un Originel.'' répondit t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ainsi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

-''Kol ?'' imagina Hayley avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

-''Oui. J'étais tellement furieuse contre lui que je l'ai embrassé.'' répondit Bonnie d'un ton exaspéré. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même.

-''Cela ne fait rien. Je vois bien la façon dont il te regarde. Il a l'air de vraiment t'aimer. Quant à Esther, on trouvera un moyen de la combattre.'' la rassura Hayley avec un clin d'œil.

-''Tu es là depuis même pas une journée mais tu es déjà comme une amie.'' dit Bonnie avec un sourire. Hayley lui répondit aussi avec un sourire. Elle se leva pour sortir de la chambre.

-''Oh et si tu veux tout savoir, je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour Elijah.'' avoua t-elle avec un sourire en sortant. Bonnie la regarda avec un air surpris mais ne répondit rien.

Bonnie se décida tout de même à sortir une heure plus tard. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle jeta un œil avant d'entrer et vit que l'ambiance était un peu plus détendue qu'une heure auparavant. Elle entendit la pluie tombait coulait contre les vitres et l'orage faire rage. Tout le monde était en bas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Kol, c'était vraiment très bizarre. Rebekah regarda Bonnie entrer dans la salle sans rien dire et en ayant un visage _trop_ neutre.

-''Quoi ?'' demanda Bonnie en voyant tout les visages tournés vers elle. Il se passait quelque chose car Hayley la regardait avec une expression désolée, Klaus ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, Elijah avec un air compatissant et Kol, lui, affichait une expression blessée et torturée.

-''On a découvert quelque chose.'' commença Klaus, mystérieusement. Bonnie prit peur, Klaus n'avait pas l'habitude d'être choqué pour quelque chose.

-''A propos de toi.'' continua Elijah d'un air vraiment tendu.

-''C'est à cause de notre mère.'' ajouta Rebekah, les larmes aux yeux.

-''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda Bonnie en accentuant bien chaque mots. Ni Klaus, ni Rebekah, ni Kol, ni Elijah ne répondirent. Elle déglutit lentement, ayant de plus en plus peur de ce qu'ils lui cachaient tous.

-''Tu vas mourir Bonnie.'' répondit Hayley en baissant les yeux. Bonnie écarquilla ses yeux et ouvrit la bouche, choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-''Qu-Quoi ? Je-Je...'' balbutia t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

-''La sorcière a transféré un peu de ton pouvoir vers le sol, ce qui signifie que tout ton pouvoir est en train de disparaître peu à peu. Au moment où tu perdras tes pouvoirs, tu mourras.'' expliqua Rebekah en déglutissant. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues et Bonnie mit sa main sur son front, au bord de l'évanouissement.

-''Mais il doit y avoir un moyen pour que mon pouvoir arrête de se diriger vers le sol.'' dit la jeune sorcière qui cherchait déjà des sorts dans sa tête.

-''Il y a forcément un sort mais tu n'as plus que quelques jours et tu deviens de moins en moins puissante à chaque secondes qui passent.'' expliqua Klaus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'abandonner aussi vite mais c'était probablement une cause perdue.

-''Il est temps que tu reprennes contact avec tes amis Bonnie.'' dit Elijah d'une voix calme. Bonnie s'assit en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, vaincue. Kol se leva tout à coup et il jeta un vase dans le fond de la pièce. Le vase se brisa dans un grand bruit sonore.

-''Kol ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'aime.'' dit Bonnie en pleurant et en se jetant dans les bras de Kol. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-''On va s'en sortir Bonnie, j_e te le promets_.'' dit-il, sincère.

Et Bonnie le crut...


	8. Chapter 8 : Je te promets

_**Chapitre 8 : Je te promets**_

Une heure avait passé durant laquelle Bonnie, Hayley et les Originels avaient travaillés d'arrache-pied pour sauver Bonnie. La jeune sorcière ne voulait pas, _ne pouvait pas _abandonner aussi tôt. Elle avait enfin avouer ses sentiments à Kol, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas déjà être séparés.

-''Bonnie, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais j'ai appelé...'' commença Klaus avant d'être coupé par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à une vitesse alarmante sur...''...Damon.'' continua t-il alors que Bonnie regardait la porte d'entrée, abasourdie de voir Damon et Elena se tenir debout devant elle. Elena se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant à moitié.

-''Ele-na, tu m'étou-ffes.'' haleta Bonnie, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer tellement Elena la serrait contre elle.

-''Excuse-moi, ma force de Vampire est encore un peu incontrôlable.'' dit la jeune vampire en lâchant Bonnie qui sentit l'air rentrer dans ses poumons à nouveau. Elle inspira profondément et une larme coula sur sa joue, l'émotion de revoir sa meilleure amie la submergeant sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

-''On a appris pour Esther et tout ça.'' dit Damon d'un air sincèrement désolé.

-''Oui et on va trouver un moyen de te sauver la vie Bonnie.'' sourit Elena d'un air déterminé.

-''Vous m'avez tellement manqué.'' avoua Bonnie avec des larmes de tristesse et de joie coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle reprenait Elena dans ses bras.

-''Toi aussi tu nous as manqué.'' répondit Elena alors qu'elle finit par jeter un coup d'œil aux quatre Originels et à Hayley.

-''Alors, comment allez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe à Mystic Falls ?'' demanda Bonnie en reprenant son calme et son sérieux. Elle voulait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait à Mystic Falls. Elle voulait surtout savoir si ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

-''Oh tu sais, rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, les problèmes encore et encore.'' répondit Damon avec un sourire nonchalant et en regardant Bonnie d'un air habitué.

-''Au fait, Caroline et Stefan nous ont chargés de te dire que tu leur manques et qu'ils auraient vraiment aimé venir te voir mais que c'était impossible.'' l'informa Elena d'un air un peu tendu. La jeune sorcière le vit bien évidemment et elle fronça les sourcils.

-''Ils ont des problèmes ?'' demanda t-elle alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses deux amis. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Klaus était particulièrement intéressé par la situation de Caroline à Mystic Falls, certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

-''Ils sont restés à Mystic Falls pour essayer de garder la situation en main parce que comme Damon te l'a dit l'autre fois, Silas et Katherine se sont alliés et ils deviennent incontrôlable. Caroline a quand même dit qu'elle cherchait quelques infos pour t'aider.'' répondit Elena d'un air un peu inquiet.

-''Je suis désolée de vous importuner avec mes problèmes.'' s'excusa Bonnie d'un air honteux.

-''Tu es notre amie aussi Bonnie et on ne t'abandonnera pas.'' la rassura Elena avec un sourire apaisant. La jeune sorcière sourit à sa meilleure amie et se tourna vers Kol. Elena ne manqua pas ce regard, tout comme Damon. Ils se demandaient ce qui se passait entre eux deux.

-''Pourquoi Silas et Katherine vous veulent-ils du mal ?'' demanda tout à coup Hayley alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle. Elle avait une expression pensive comme si elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elena fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Damon pour savoir si il fallait répondre ou non.

-''Vous pouvez parler, Hayley est de notre côté.'' intervint Rebekah, voyant l'hésitation des deux Vampires qui ne connaissaient pas encore la louve. Ils se regardèrent et finalement, Damon commença à expliquer.

-''Katherine a toujours été assoiffée de pouvoirs, elle veut l'immortalité et dans sa quête du pouvoir, elle et Silas se sont rencontrés. Il semblerait qu'ils aient un objectif commun : Elena. Katherine la veut morte et Silas veut son sang de double. D'après Blondie, Caroline pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, les pouvoirs de Silas se renforceraient et ils pourraient faire n'importe quoi, dont donner l'immortalité à Katherine si elle récupère le sang d'Elena.'' répondit Damon. Elijah et Klaus se regardèrent, ayant tout les deux la même idée qu'Hayley derrière la tête. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et Elena et Damon semblèrent complètement perdus face au soudain silence qui émanait maintenant dans la pièce.

-''N'importe quoi ?'' demanda Klaus avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elena cilla légèrement face à ce sourire qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'était le sourire qu'il utilisait quand il allait attaqué l'un d'entre eux. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ce regard et rassura son amie avec un signe de la main blasé.

-''N'importe quoi.'' répéta Damon en fronçant les sourcils. Et tout à coup, Bonnie leva les yeux, choquée et en colère. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'hybride avait ce regard là. Maintenant, tout le monde avait compris dans la salle la joie soudaine des quatre Originels.

-''Non ! Il est hors de question qu'on se serve d'Elena pour me sauver la vie. Et puis, Silas ne voudra sûrement pas m'aider. Je vous rappelle que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, je l'ai pratiquement tué ! Vous savez qu'il faudra passer un marché et que à chaque fois que l'un d'entre nous passe un marché, quelqu'un se fait tuer !'' cria Bonnie alors que Kol s'approchait d'elle pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elena s'approcha de son amie rapidement avec un air convaincu alors que plus personne, même pas Damon, n'osait s'avancer vers la jeune sorcière.

-''Bon', écoutes, c'est une merveilleuse idée. Je ne suis pas obligée de lui donner tout mon sang.'' tenta la jeune Vampire alors que Bonnie éclatait d'un rire froid sans joie. Klaus et Rebekah se regardèrent et ils surent tous les deux que ce n'était pas gagné.

-''Mais bien sûr. Tu veux peut-être aussi lui demander de passer un marché sans aucunes récompenses aussi.'' lança Bonnie en jetant ses bras en l'air, exaspérée.

-''Bonnie, vous devriez vous calmer et penser rationnellement, nous pouvons protéger Elena et les autres. Il faut seulement penser à un plan malin.'' intervint Elijah avec son air calme comme à l'habitude. Bonnie souffla d'un air énervé et monta dans sa chambre suivit par Kol qui n'osait rien dire de peur de brusquer la jeune sorcière. Lorsqu'elle fut partit, Damon se tourna vers Elena alors que la jeune fille essayait de reprendre une respiration régulière.

-''J'appelle Blondie, il semblerait qu'elle sera utile pour une fois.'' lança Damon en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Elena leva les yeux au ciel et grogna lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase de Damon. Jamais il n'arriverait à traiter Caroline avec respect.

-''Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être un peu plus respectueux quand tu parles de Caroline ?'' demanda t-elle en croisant les bras. Son regard croisa celui de Klaus et elle vit qu'il pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle, à l'exception que lui faisait son possible pour garder son calme à propos de ça.

-''Non ! Souviens-toi du jour où elle m'a quasiment tué !'' lança Damon.

-''Souviens-toi du jour où elle t'a sauvé la vie !'' répliqua Elena. Damon s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de cinglant mais Rebekah, ne supportant plus de les entendre débattre sur Caroline, décida d'intervenir.

-''Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On débat sur comment on doit traiter Caroline ou on sauve la vie de Bonnie ?'' demanda t-elle en se rasseyant avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Damon ne répondit rien mais tout le monde vit que l'envie de répondre lui brûler les lèvres.

-''Très bien.'' dit-il. Il composa le numéro de Caroline sur son téléphone et la jeune fille répondit au bout de quelques sonneries. Elle respirait bruyamment et, la téléphone étant sur haut-parleur, ils crurent tous qu'elle avait couru précédemment. ''Blondie, je t'appelle pour savoir si tu pouvais nous rendre un petit service.'' dit Damon alors que tout le monde écoutait la conversation avec attention et un peu d'impatience.

-''Euh bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' demanda t-elle mais Damon fronça les sourcils en entendant sa voix. Elle essayait de la faire paraître naturelle mais c'était complètement raté.

-''T'es sûre que ça va ?'' demanda t-il.

-''Oui ! Juste un peu essoufflée, j'ai fait...de la course. Oui c'est ça, de la course.'' répondit-elle alors que personne dans la pièce ne la croyait. Elle mentait, vraiment mal en plus. Damon décida d'ignorer cette réponse prévisible et complètement tirée par les cheveux et expliqua la situation.

-''Mais bien sûr, tout le monde te croit. Bref, si tu veux nous cacher la vérité c'est ton problème. Il faudrait que tu passes un marché avec Silas. Il faut que tu lui proposes le sang d'Elena en contre-partie de lui sauvant Bonnie avec ses super-pouvoirs. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?'' demanda t-il. Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil et Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au même moment, Caroline répondit.

-''Et comment je suis censée faire ça ? Je veux dire, il veut me tuer. Et comment tu veux donner le sang d'Elena sans qu'elle ne meurt ?'' demanda t-elle, un peu perdue. Klaus était vraiment en train de penser qu'ils étaient en train d'envoyer la jeune Vampire dans une mission suicide.

-''On n'est pas obligé de lui dire qu'il n'aura pas tout le sang d'Elena. Et puis pour le reste, tu te débrouilles. Je me fiche que tu meurs mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu trouves un moyen de marchander avec Silas. Compris ?'' demanda Damon. Rebekah fut choquée du ton qu'il employait avec sa soit-disant amie. Elle n'aimait pas Caroline mais franchement, il pourrait être un peu moins méchant dans ses propos. Klaus semblait être du même avis que sa sœur, tout comme Elena, Hayley et Elijah qui ne dirent tout de même rien.

-''Je ferais de mon mieux. Au fait, si tu parles à Stefan, dis-lui de m'aider. Parce que là je suis toute seule en train d'essayer de me défendre contre Katherine qui me domine largement, merci Damon.'' dit-elle en raccrochant d'un ton vif. Tout le monde perçut le ton ironique de la jeune fille quand elle le remercia et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du Vampire. Il rangea son téléphone et il s'assoit. Ils s'assirent tous.

Bonnie était assise dans son lit alors que Kol était près de la porte, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais alors qu'il était neutre.

-''Je ne me rendrais pas coupable d'avoir tué ma meilleure amie.'' dit-elle. Kol ne répondit rien, ce qui exaspéra encore plus la jeune sorcière qui n'aimait pas que les gens ne répliquent rien. ''Tu peux me regarder avec cet air, ça ne change rien du tout.'' continua t-elle. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Kol.

-''Je ne te regarde pas avec ''cet air'' comme tu dis.'' répliqua t-il. ''Bonnie, je suis égoïste, tu le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit et je me fiche complètement de Elena Gilbert et les frères Salvatore. Je sacrifierais sans aucun soucis leur vies si cela permettait de sauver la tienne. Alors on va continuer sur notre nouveau plan et tu vivras.'' dit Kol. La jeune sorcière hésita un instant puis soupira. L'originel s'approcha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras doucement. Il ferait vraiment tout pour elle maintenant. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et ils descendirent tous les deux main dans la main. Bonnie se détestait pour mettre en danger la vie de sa meilleure amie mais Kol avait réussi à la convaincre, encore.

Bonnie et Kol descendirent les marches qui menaient au salon des Mikaelson et arrivèrent devant tous les autres. Elena et Damon les regardèrent avec un sourcil levé lorsqu'ils les virent main dans la main mais préfèrent ne pas faire de commentaires connaissant le caractère explosif de l'originel. Il semblerait que Bonnie leur soit vraiment reconnaissante de ne rien dire.

-''Donc Damon a appelé Caroline et elle va passer un marché avec Silas.'' informa Rebekah à Kol et Bonnie qui avaient tous les deux raté l'appel du Vampire. Kol hocha silencieusement la tête tandis que Bonnie ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-''On avait vraiment besoin d'embarquer Caroline là-dedans ?'' demanda t-elle avec une moue hésitante. Déjà que Elena était en grave danger, si sa meilleure deuxième amie mourrait, qu'allait-elle faire ?

-''Bien que je sois du même avis que toi, je crois que c'était nécessaire. Silas n'a pas confiance en Stefan et je suis sûr que Caroline saura très bien marchander avec lui.'' répondit Klaus. Bonnie haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Elena.

-''Il faudra que tu me promettes d'être prudente.'' dit-elle avec un sourire triste. La jeune Vampire s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-''Je le jure !'' répondit t-elle.

La journée passa à une vitesse extraordinaire. Ils avaient beaucoup discutés sur comment protéger Elena et le reste du gang de Mystic Falls de Silas. Ils en étaient finalement venus à la conclusion que Bonnie pourrait faire un sort de protection sur chacun d'entre eux si elle survivait, ce qui était le but. La jeune sorcière commençait à devenir de plus en plus faible, tous ses pouvoirs étaient dirigés vers le sol et évidemment, les répercussions commençaient à se faire sentir. Elle avait mal à la tête et son nez saignait. Kol s'inquiétait beaucoup mais Rebekah essayait de le rassurer comme elle pouvait. Lui et Elena faisaient leur possible pour apaiser la jeune sorcière qui commençait à paniquer, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Ils commençaient tous à s'inquiéter énormément pour Caroline qui n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs heures. Klaus et Damon avaient essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais sans réponses de la part de la jeune fille. Tout le monde avait surpris Damon en train de s'inquiéter pour la jeune Vampire. Mais Bonnie était encore plus inquiète que tout le monde. Elle s'imaginait le pire scénario et enterrait déjà Caroline. Elle disait que c'était sa faute alors que tout le monde lui disait le contraire et qu'elle devait arrêter de s'en vouloir. Elle était même tombée en larmes dans les bras de Rebekah.

Il était 20 heures quand le téléphone de Damon sonna. Il bondit dessus et vit le nom de Caroline. Tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui et le Vampire répondit.

-''Tout va bien ?'' demanda t-il tout de suite alors qu'il sentait les regards inquiets et tendus de Elena et Bonnie posés sur lui. Il essaya de ne pas croiser leurs regards. C'était plus facile pour lui.

-''Oui enfin je pense. J'ai parlé avec Silas et-et je crois que ça va être bon.'' dit Caroline. Damon sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le ton de sa voix mais il ne le perçut pas tout de suite. Il se détendit légèrement et laissa la jeune fille continuer. ''Il a refusé au début mais j'ai trouvé un bon argument.'' continua t-elle. Bonnie fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas comment Caroline avait fait pour trouver un bon prix aussi vite. Elle s'inquiétait réellement de ce que son amie avait fait pour lui sauver la vie.

-''Comment as-tu fait ?'' demanda Elena en criant presque pour se faire entendre. Klaus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il reconnaissait la voix de Caroline. C'était celle qu'elle avait quand elle cachait quelque chose dont elle n'était pas fière.

-''Oh ne t'occupes pas de ça, je gère ! Donc Silas m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il sauvera la vie de Bonnie au moment où il aura eut le sang d'Elena donc je pense qu'il va venir jusqu'à Londres. Il voulait Elena mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis heureusement. Ça devrait bien se passer !'' dit Caroline. Bonnie aurait été rassurée si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète pour son amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rebekah qui écoutait attentivement la conversation et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un peu délaissé son amie.

-''Et toi que vas-tu faire ?'' demanda Klaus qui lui aussi s'inquiétait du sort de la jeune Vampire. Damon avait placé le téléphone au milieu de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse parler.

-''Moi ? Je vais continuer à m'occuper du problème Katherine.'' répondit-elle. ''Bon je dois vous laisser. Prends bien soin de toi Bon'.'' lança t-elle.

-''Prends soin de toi aussi Care.'' répondit Bonnie puis Caroline raccrocha. Damon rangea son téléphone avec un sourire victorieux. Kol soupira d'un air un peu plus détendu et Hayley lança un coup d'œil ravi à Elijah.

-''C'est en train de se régler, c'est une bonne chose.'' lança la jeune louve à Bonnie qui lui sourit. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Kol qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Tout à coup, sans crier garde, Bonnie embrassa l'originel. Il l'embrassa à son tour, au début surpris. Il y eut un grand silence dans le pièce et les têtes de Damon et Elena furent épiques et Rebekah éclata de rire, brisant au passage l'affreux silence. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Klaus qui levait les yeux au ciel en voyant Bonnie et Kol. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Kol recula finalement ses lèvres de Bonnie pour la laisser respirer.

-''Alors trinquons à nous et le fait que personne n'arrivera jamais à nous tuer !'' lança Rebekah en levant son verre. Ils sourirent tous et levèrent tous leur verre dans un moment solennel. Ils étaient heureux parce qu'ils étaient maintenant certains que leur plan allait fonctionner. C'était sûr, ils réussissaient toujours. Elena se cala confortablement dans les bras de Damon alors que Bonnie était toujours collée contre Kol comme si elle n'aurait jamais voulu le lâcher. Elijah sourit à Hayley qui lui retourna son sourire et Klaus et Rebekah s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, tel deux frère et sœur plus proches que personne d'autres.

Mais dans leur état de joie et de soulagement, ils avaient oublié que les marchés n'étaient jamais sans conséquences. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de ce que Caroline avait fait pour sauver la vie de sa meilleure amie. Ils l'avaient tous oublié pour célébrer leur victoire, le fait qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois réussi à s'en sortir vivant. Ils avaient oublié qu'il y avait toujours des problèmes sans fin. _Ils avaient oublié Caroline_.

Complètement.

Ils ne savaient rien du tout et ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'ils allaient s'en vouloir énormément.

Entre colère et culpabilité, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir sans aucunes égratignures.

_C'était certain_.


	9. Chapter 9 : Contrôle magique

_**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Excusez-moi de l'attente mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster depuis quelques jours et donc c'était un peu compliqué mais je suis de retour avec ce chapitre qui montre l'arrivée d'un personnage essentiel à mon histoire : Silas. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et ne soyez pas trop choqués, hein ! Pendant que j'y suis, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont encore une fois fait très plaisir. Bye & Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Contrôle magique **_

_Sa chevelure flottait dans l'air, elle était pâle et en sueur. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues blanches et creusés. Elle était assise sur une chaise, le visage caché par la noirceur et par ses longs cheveux. On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi ''morte'', aussi vide. Et tout à coup elle hurla. Une longue plainte sonore déchirante brisant le silence terrible de la nuit. Un cri de douleur, de terreur et de rage en même temps. Affreux._

Bonnie se réveilla en sueur, paniquée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre rassurante. Elle revoyait toutes les images de la pièce où elle avait fait ce terrible cauchemar. C'était vraiment horrible et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait rêvé de ça. Pourquoi ? La jeune sorcière décida de se lever. Elle tremblait encore et tenta de se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser contrôler. Elle descendit les escaliers et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Klaus dans la cuisine. Elle se demanda où était passé les autres. Elena et Damon étaient apparemment toujours dans la chambre que les originels leur avait prêté. Elle se dirigea lentement vers Klaus en baillant. Elle était de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps passait. Elle sentait que ses pouvoirs disparaissent petit à petit et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Elle espérait que Silas ne leur fasse pas faux bond finalement car elle n'avait plus d'autres solutions.

La jeune fille arriva près de Klaus, elle était bien décidée à lui parler de son cauchemar. Elle avait conscience que c'était peut-être ridicule mais elle préférait être sûre, surtout en sachant que l'originel avait plus de 1000 ans. Il pourrait sûrement l'aider à comprendre.

-''Bonnie.'' dit-il pour la saluer. La jeune fille lui répondit par un hochement de tête et s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail en soupirant. ''Un problème ?'' demanda t-il en se tournant vers Bonnie avec un air un peu préoccupé. Elle hésita un instant puis décida de tout de même lui en parler.

-''J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit.'' répondit-elle en cherchant ses mots précautionneusement. L'originel fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'elle continue de parler. ''C'était à propos de Caroline. Elle était dans une pièce sombre et elle criait. Elle était enchaînée et en pleurs. J'avais l'impression que c'était réel. C'était tellement réaliste. Je ne comprend pas ce que c'est, est-ce que ça peut vraiment se passer ou c'est juste moi qui imagine ?'' demanda t-elle. Klaus réfléchit quelques instants et il eut une expression qui inquiéta vraiment Bonnie. Pourquoi semblait-il si frappé tout à coup ? Elle attendit patiemment qu'il lui réponde. Elle espérait qu'il lui dise que ce n'était rien et qu'elle imaginait juste mais elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quand Klaus prit la parole, ses craintes se justifièrent.

-''Très sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut prendre ses cauchemars à la légère. Il faudrait vérifier que Caroline aille bien.'' répondit-il. Le visage de Bonnie se décomposa et elle dut s'appuyer contre la table de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber. Klaus s'approcha d'elle et la retint. ''Mais ça ne veut rien dire !'' dit-il aussitôt en voyant l'air de la jeune sorcière. Il était conscient qu'il venait d'effrayer la jeune fille.

Au même moment, Hayley entre dans la cuisine. Elle les salua et prit quelque chose pour déjeuner. Klaus offrit un regard rassurant à Bonnie et sortit de la cuisine en même temps qu'Hayley. Bonnie resta quelques minutes seule pour réfléchir. Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force et décida de sortir de la salle à son tour pour s'asseoir dans le salon. Elle se demandait où Kol et Rebekah pouvaient bien être. Elle avait l'habitude qu'Elijah disparaisse et réapparaisse plusieurs jours plus tard mais elle n'avait pas envie que ses deux amis, ou plus qu'amis pour l'en d'entre eux, lui fassent ça. Surtout qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus que quelques jours à vivre.

Elena et Damon descendirent les escaliers en discutant. La jeune Vampire sourit à son amie et se dirigea vers elle. Bonnie avait décidé de ne pas parler de son cauchemar à Elena et Damon pour ne pas les inquiéter. Elle espérait que Klaus n'en parle à personne. Elle lui parla donc naturellement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-''Comment vas-tu ?'' demanda aussitôt Elena en serrant son amie brièvement dans ses bras. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et les deux filles commencèrent à discuter. La jeune Vampire avait manqué à Bonnie. Les discussions qu'elles avaient, les fous-rire, les disputes aussi. Tout ça avait manqué à Bonnie. Elle adorait passer du temps avec Rebekah et Kol et même Klaus mais une part d'elle appartiendrait toujours à Mystic Falls.

-''Je vais bien, je me sens juste un peu faible mais ça va.'' répondit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant. Elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Kol et Rebekah finirent par rentrer dans le manoir. Ils étaient trempés et Rebekah frissonnait à cause du froid. Klaus arriva près de son frère et de sa sœur. Il donna une serviette à sa sœur qui essuya ses cheveux en maudissant la pluie et Londres. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Kol en entendant sa sœur et Bonnie sourit d'un air moqueur. Elena n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en compagnie des Originels et honnêtement, la jeune sorcière la comprenait mais elle aurait préféré que tout se passe dans une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse.

-''Je vous jure que je vais déménager, quand cette histoire sera réglée, j'irais me la couler douce à Hawaï !'' lança l'originelle en enlevant son manteau et le jetant sur son porte-manteau.

-''Tu vas me laisser seule ici avec ton frère ?'' demanda Bonnie avec un petit sourire en désignant Kol. L'expression de Rebekah s'adoucit un peu et un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Kol qui prit Bonnie dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

-''Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.'' dit-il. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil entraînant Bonnie avec lui.

-''Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire ?'' demanda la jeune sorcière curieusement en posant sa tête contre le torse de Kol. Il sourit et elle sut qu'il allait se moquer d'elle à la seconde où son regard se posa sur elle.

-''La curiosité est un vilain défaut.'' lança t-il. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et Rebekah leva un sourcil moqueur. Tout le monde ignora sa ''blague'' et Rebekah s'expliqua, en ayant envie de frapper son frère au passage.

-''On est partit chercher des informations sur Esther, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait tenter contre nous.'' répondit gentiment l'originelle avec un air préoccupé. Bonnie hocha lentement la tête et Elena et Damon apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle fixa Damon d'un air absent en réfléchissant et Kol eut un air jaloux qui fit sourire Rebekah.

-''Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait attaquer ?'' demanda Elena.

-''Il vaut mieux être prudent.'' répondit Klaus. Tout le monde approuva sa réponse silencieusement et alors que Bonnie allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Hayley qui était tout près sursauta et eut un air inquiet en ne voyant personne à l'entrée. Tout le monde se tut soudainement et le seul bruit qu'il y eut fut le vent et la pluie sur le carreau. Damon et Elena levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel pour la plus grande confusion de toutes les personnes présentes dans le manoir et Damon s'expliqua.

-''Tu n'es pas drôle Silas !'' lança t-il. Un rire glacial se fit entendre à la porte et le double de Stefan entra dans le manoir des Mikaelson. Tout le monde se raidit avec un air menaçant et Bonnie n'avait jamais paru aussi énervée. Elle ne dit rien mais tout le monde sentait que l'envie de lancer un sort à Silas la brûlait intérieurement.

-''Damon, Elena ! Oh Bonnie, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Je dois bien avouer que tu m'as manqué mais je me suis plutôt bien amusé avec ton amie, quel est son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Caroline.'' dit Silas en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière avec un sourire mauvais. Bonnie s'était relevé et avait croisé les bras d'un air menaçant. Kol était prêt à bondir sur le sorcier si besoin se faisait sentir. Klaus semblait énervé que Silas parle de Caroline. Le double ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et il détestait le fait qu'il soit près de la jeune Vampire. ''Mais revenons à nos moutons, mention particulière à Damon qui suit Elena comme un mouton.'' continua Silas avec un sourire mauvais en direction des deux Vampires. Les veines autour des yeux d'Elena apparurent une seconde avant de disparaître. Damon se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien répondre avec un regard tueur. Les deux Vampires lançaient des éclairs. ''Donc je disais, cette chère Caroline avec qui j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à discuter a réussi à me convaincre. J'imagine que Elena a déjà préparé un peu de sang, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda Silas. Damon sortit une poche de sang de sa poche et Silas la fixa avec avidité. Il faisait vraiment peur en ce moment précis et un frisson parcourut le corps de Hayley qui était tout près du sorcier. Il s'approcha de Damon et prit la poche de sang de ses mains. Il allait commencer à boire lorsque Bonnie l'interrompit.

-''Silas ! Si tu ne tient pas ta part du marché, on sa vengera !'' dit-elle avec un air menaçant. Le sorcier ne répondit rien et elle lâcha son bras. Il but avidement et lorsqu'il eut fini, plusieurs vitres se brisèrent soudainement. Le regard de Silas changea quelques secondes mais ils retrouvèrent presque aussitôt la même couleur. Il sourit d'un air diabolique et tout le monde l'observa en silence en espérant secrètement que ce que Caroline avait dit était vrai et qu'il allait être vraiment plus fort.

-''Ça fait tellement de bien d'être fort !'' lança t-il. Klaus ignora ce qu'il avait dit et s'approcha du sorcier avec un regard menaçant. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir par _lui_.

-''Ta part du marché.'' dit-il en grinçant des dents. Il sourit d'un air mauvais et commença à psalmodier différents sorts. Le noir recouvrit la pièce et Bonnie tomba sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Elle gémit de douleur et son nez commença à saigner trop fortement. Kol essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais tout les habitants du manoir furent projetés sur le côté, le souffle court.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le sort fut enfin fini et Bonnie resta allongée sur le sol dur et froid, inconsciente. Silas recula et regarda les autres avec un air glacial. Tout le monde était vraiment inquiet maintenant.

-''Voilà c'est fait. J'imagine que Caroline ne vous a pas fait part de ce qu'elle a fait pour sauver la vie de son amie, ai-je tort ?'' demanda t-il. Elena ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Klaus lui incita de ne rien dire. ''Elle s'est sacrifiée. Oh non non, elle n'est pas morte, c'est bien mieux que ça. En échange de la vie de Bonnie, elle est à moi. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec elle maintenant. Y compris la forcer à se torturer elle-même, n'est-ce pas fantastique ?'' demanda t-il. Tous se regardèrent avec un air de choc et de réalisation sur leurs visages. Bonnie n'était pas consciente donc elle ne pouvait pas entendre mais Elena se jeta sur Silas avec un air de tueuse. Damon la retint et elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Le sorcier sourit et quitta le manoir. Il y eut seulement le mouvement du vent qui leur fit savoir qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Klaus inspira profondément et quitta la pièce pour se rendre à l'étage. Kol et Rebekah étaient tous les deux à court de mots et les yeux de Damon brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Il jeta un verre contre le mur et sa main commença à saigner. Il poussa un cri de rage et Hayley se dirigea vers lui avec un air apaisant, après s'être concertée intérieurement avec Elijah. Elle prit le bras du Vampire et il la suivit avec un air triste sans même le comprendre. Kol prit le corps de Bonnie et, avec l'aide de Rebekah, la porta jusqu'à l'étage pour la mettre dans son lit. L'originel soupira et s'allongea à côté de la jeune sorcière en la prenant dans ses bras. Rebekah redescendit et s'assit à côté d'une Elena livide et en pleurs. Elijah avait aussi quitté la pièce et les deux filles étaient seules.

-''Tout va bien se passer pour Caroline.'' dit-elle pour rassurer la jeune Vampire bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop. Elle savait que la jeune blonde était forte mais tout de même, face à Silas...Elle ne savait pas si la jeune fille pourrait supporter sa lente et douloureuse torture car c'est ce qui lui attendait.

-''Ça n'ira pas bien pour elle, on le sait toutes les deux.'' répondit Elena d'une voix froide. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle s'entendit parler. ''Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute.'' s'excusa t-elle. Elle mit sa main dans sa tête. Rebekah ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait que la jeune Vampire était énervée.

-''Ça ne fait rien.'' répondit-elle. ''Bonnie est vivante maintenant et elle est une sorcière très puissante et Klaus aime beaucoup Caroline donc il ne l'abandonnera pas. On ne l'abandonnera pas.'' dit Rebekah. Elena ne répondit rien et l'originelle se leva. Elle quitta la pièce. Elena releva la tête et eut un mince espoir traversant son corps. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, Caroline Forbes ne pouvait pas mourir...

* * *

><p>Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Kol. Il était en train de caresser doucement et tendrement ses cheveux. Elle se redressa à toute vitesse, paniquée.<p>

-''Silas ! Où est-il ?'' demanda t-elle aussitôt. Kol se redressa lui aussi et la tint par les épaules pour l'apaiser. Elle le regarda avec des yeux inquiets en voyant l'air de son petit-ami. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre.

-''Bonnie, calme toi !'' ordonna t-il doucement mais fermement. La jeune sorcière obéit et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole. ''Tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais je ne veux pas te cacher la vérité. C'est à propos de...Caroline.'' commença t-il. Bonnie fronça les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension mais à l'intérieur, elle connaissait la réponse et elle redoutait cette réponse.

-''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible. Kol prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. Il avait peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. En sachant ce qui se passait, elle pourrait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs fraîchement retrouvés.

-''Silas l'a – Elle s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver la vie. Silas la contrôle.'' répondit-il. La jeune sorcière étouffa un cri d'horreur et de désespoir dans les épaules de l'originel et ses yeux devinrent tellement noirs que même Kol eut peur. Les ténèbres commencèrent lentement à envahir la chambre et les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent soudainement. Bonnie semblait complètement dépassée par ses pouvoirs et elle regarda autour d'elle avec horreur alors que tout se brisait. Elle cria et pleura et Kol tenta de lui faire reprendre le contrôle. ''Bonnie ! Je t'en supplie, rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit, la magie ne te contrôle pas, c'est toi qui la contrôle !'' lança t-il désespérément en espérant que cela ait un effet sur la jeune sorcière qui respirait irrégulièrement. Elle était encore faible et elle aurait pu s'évanouir à tout moment. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Kol et les événements surnaturels qui se produisaient dans la salle se stoppèrent soudainement. Kol souffla, soulagé et Bonnie ne montra aucune autre expression que la douleur, la douleur d'avoir vendu son amie au diable. L'originel lui prit la main et la serra dans ses bras. Bonnie était à bout, elle n'en pouvait plus. D'abord Esther, maintenant Silas. Elle ne vivrait jamais en paix, ni elle, ni ses amis.

Au bout d'une heure, Kol et Bonnie descendirent. Il tenait la jeune sorcière comme si sa vie en dépendait et honnêtement, sa présence l'apaisait. La jeune fille n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait appris dans quel galère Caroline était. Elle s'était contentée de regarder Kol dans les yeux avec un air triste, effrayé et douloureux. L'originel n'avait pas parlé non plus, préférant suivre la volonté de sa petite-amie. En bas, la tension était palpable. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Si Bonnie était si touchée, c'est car elle s'en voulait. Si elle avait refusé que son amie aille marchander, elle irait bien. Elle n'aurait pas été capturée si la jeune sorcière avait accepté son destin et était morte. Tout était de sa faute, et elle en voulait aussi énormément à Elena pour avoir accepter un tel plan. Elle comprenait que ça avait du être un choix délicat pour la jeune Vampire qui était meilleure amie avec les deux d'entre elles, et qu'elle s'en voulait sûrement aussi mais Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle et Kol s'approchèrent des autres en silence et ils s'installèrent. Elena jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son amie mais elle ne dit rien. Bonnie et Kol s'installèrent respectivement entre Rebekah et Klaus tandis que Damon, Elena, Hayley et Elijah étaient à l'opposés d'eux.

Tout à coup, Elijah brisa le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.

-''Je sais que certain d'entre vous sont choqués après cette terrible nouvelle mais il faut continuer de se battre.'' dit-il alors que Rebekah levait les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Il fallait toujours que son frère ramène sa fraise pour dire des choses positives qui n'avait aucun sens. L'originelle n'était pas particulièrement touchée par ce qui était arrivé à Caroline mais savoir qu'ils avaient maintenant deux sorciers – Silas et Esther – à battre ne la réjouissait pas du tout. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chances de gagner, en particulier maintenant que Esther était une Vampire – sorcière.

-''Il est hors de question que je laisse Caroline entre les griffes de ce psychopathe.'' dit Klaus d'un ton menaçant, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se fichait des phrases de son frère qui lui aurait probablement dit de ne pas s'énerver et de réfléchir et blah blah blah. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Elena de lever les sourcils d'un air incertain et énervé.

-''Dit celui qui l'a fait mordre par son petit-ami et l'a mordu ensuite pour se venger de ce même petit-ami.'' ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer. L'hybride grinça des dents mais se fit violence et ne répondit rien. Pour tout le monde dans la pièce, Elena n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Bonnie hocha la tête d'un air blasé en se tournant vers Kol. Comme si se battre entre eux allait aider à faire revenir Caroline. Elle ne dit rien parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

-''Écoutez, se battre entre nous ne sert à rien ! Maintenant tout le monde va se calmer et on va réfléchir CAL-ME-MENT. Il est clair que nous avons tous le même but, vaincre Esther et Silas et ramener Caroline. Je ne la connais presque pas à part les quelques fois où je l'ai vu à Mystic Falls mais je veux l'aider, comme tout le monde dans cette pièce. Alors on va tous redescendre d'un cran et s'unir parce que c'est la seule solution. Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dehors. Peut-être que Silas et Esther se sont alliés pour nous vaincre, on n'en sait rien alors il faut qu'on reste unis contre eux. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Ensembles, on n'est plus fort. Ensembles, on les vaincra !'' s'exclama Hayley en se levant. Tout le monde hocha la tête pour dire qu'ils approuvaient avec la jeune louve et ils eurent tous un regard de vainqueur sur le visage. Maintenant, l'espérance revenait.

Bonnie le savait, une guerre se préparait et elle savait à l'avance qui allait la gagner : _eux_.


	10. Chapter 10 : échec (Partie 1)

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 10 ! Tout d'abord, j'aurais voulu savoir si vous trouvez cette histoire cohérente et tout ça ? Car je ne peux pas me faire une opinion moi-même donc voilà...Bref, ce chapitre est plus un chapitre d'explication, il n'y aura pas trop d'action mais ça viendra ;) Je ne vais pas vous écrire un roman, lisez et laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :) Bye & Bonne lecture ! **_

_**MaryRp3 : Haha merci beaucoup ! :p On est d'accord pour Silas ! Bye ! :)**_

_**mimi34 : Ouais pauvre Caroline ! En tout cas, merci pour la review et bye ! :)**_

_**Chapitre 10 : échec...(Partie 1)**_

Bonnie et les autres étaient tous en train de s'affairer autour d'une table dans le manoir Mikaelson. Ils cherchaient un moyen de vaincre Esther et Silas qui n'avaient pas redonné de signes de vie. Bonnie doutait que Silas tente quelque chose contre eux mais avec lui, rien n'était sûr donc ils préféraient prendre leur précautions. Esther était un cas délicat, même Klaus était incertain sur ce qui devrait faire et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il avait réponse à tout. Bonnie avait donc fait quelques sorts de protection autour du manoir pour être un peu rassurés. Elle savait que cela ne ferait pas reculer Esther mais au moins, ça pouvait la retarder. Bonnie avait aussi décidé, avec Damon, qu'elle ferait un sort pour protéger Elena. Un sort d'invisibilité si je puis dire. Enfin pas vraiment, seulement pour la cacher de ses ennemis. La jeune sorcière ne l'avait jamais tenté mais il y avait un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pensait le faire plus tard, le temps qu'elle se prépare à tout ça, ça allait être un sort compliqué.

Elena et Damon avaient décidé de s'installer quelques temps au manoir pour aider leurs amies. Ils étaient conscients du fait qu'ils étaient en train de fraterniser avec les ''ennemis'', les Mikaelson, mais Bonnie leur faisait confiance alors ils n'avaient pas de raison de douter de leurs sincérité. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Elijah, Kol, Klaus et Damon étaient tous les quatre partis recueillir des informations sur leurs problèmes. Bonnie, Rebekah, Elena et Hayley étaient donc restées seules au manoir pour chercher des informations. Elles étaient parfaitement capables de se débrouiller seules, d'après Damon. Elles avaient pas mal réfléchi et il se trouvait que Hayley était plutôt douée à résoudre des énigmes. Elle leur était d'une très grande aide depuis le jour où elle était arrivée, même si elle était profondément triste à propos de la mort de son amie qui s'était sacrifiée pour elle. Elle comprenait donc parfaitement les sentiments qu'éprouvait Bonnie et essayait de l'aider au maximum. Elles s'étaient donc demandé pourquoi Silas avait jugé si intéressant de sauver Bonnie en contre-partie de Caroline, qu'avait-elle de si utile pour lui. Elle n'était qu'un simple bébé Vampire, sans offense évidemment, alors pourquoi l'avait-il pris avec lui. Elena leur avait expliqué que des choses étranges se passaient à Mystic Falls et que le sorcier avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Elles décidèrent donc d'appeler Stefan.

Bonnie n'avait pas parlé beaucoup depuis que les autres étaient partis, elle s'était seulement exprimé lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Elena composa le numéro de Stefan et posa son téléphone sur la table pour que les autres filles puissent l'entendre elles aussi. Rebekah semblait un peu préoccupée, d'après ce que Bonnie put voir. Stefan répondit au bout de quelques sonneries.

-''Allô ?''

-''Hey Stefan ! Comment vas-tu ?'' demanda Elena d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel. Cependant, les autres filles la laissèrent parler sans rien dire. Elles étaient tous un peu étranges ces derniers jours.

-''Ça va, enfin je m'en sort. Et toi ?'' demanda à son tour le Vampire avec un ton un peu ennuyé. Elena haussa les épaules en sachant pertinemment que Stefan ne pourrait pas le voir de toute façon. Elle ne répondit rien à cette question et décida de se lancer sur le vif du sujet.

-''Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je suis avec Bon', Rebekah et Hayley là et on aurait voulu savoir quelques petites choses.'' commença Elena. Elle n'expliqua pas qui était Hayley car Stefan le savait déjà. Ils s'étaient envoyés des messages.

-''Bien sûr.'' répondit aussitôt Stefan. Bonnie écoutait attentivement la conversation, prête à intervenir à tout moment.

-''Est-ce que tu sais si Silas a parlé de quelque chose à propos de Caroline ?'' demanda Elena. Il y eut un petit silence au bout du fil. Caroline était la meilleure amie du Vampire et il devait souffrir de sa soudaine disparition. Stefan réfléchit quelques instants pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

-''Je me rappelle d'avoir entendu Katherine lui dire que...Klaus.'' dit tout à coup Stefan d'un ton grave. Rebekah fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu et Bonnie ouvrit la bouche en réalisant ce que Stefan venait de dire. Ce n'était pas la peau de Caroline que Silas voulait, c'était celle de Klaus. Et tout le monde savait que la jeune Vampire était son point faible. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu y penser plus tôt.

-''Klaus ?'' répéta Rebekah mais Bonnie ne laissa pas le temps à Stefan de répondre.

-''Ce n'est pas Caroline que Silas veut mais Klaus.'' dit-elle et elles entendirent tous que Stefan approuvait via le téléphone. Rebekah, Elena et Hayley comprirent donc où Bonnie et Stefan voulaient en venir et hochèrent la tête. C'était logique à présent.

-''Stefan, merci beaucoup ! Tu nous as été d'une précieuse aide !'' lança Elena. Les deux Vampires se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. Bonnie affichait un air victorieux sur son visage. Les quatre filles s'assirent face à face et commencèrent à parler de ce qu'elles avaient découvert grâce à l'aide de Stefan. Bonnie semblait avoir pris le contrôle total de la situation et les trois autres filles lui faisaient confiance.

-''Depuis tout ce temps nous parlons de Klaus et de Caroline, disant qu'il l'aime vraiment beaucoup au point de vouloir la protéger et nous n'avons même pas pensé que c'était peut-être la raison du pourquoi Silas avait accepté son offre pour le moins irréfléchie. Il veut le tuer. Et Caroline est la cible facile, le moyen de le faire plier. Il va se servir d'elle pour parvenir à ses fins en menaçant de la tuer.'' dit Bonnie. ''Esther veut tuer Klaus et ses autres enfants, dont Rebekah ici présente. Maintenant tout ça est très logique. Elle et Silas sont tous les deux de puissants sorciers et ils ont le même objectif : tuer les originels. Pendant tout ce temps à Mystic Falls vous avez penser qu'il en avait après Elena et son sang, bien sûr il voulait ce sang, mais il avait d'autres projets. Depuis le début ils sont de mèches et depuis le début ils ont réussi à nous berner. Caroline, Elena et moi-même ne sommes que des pions dans un jeu d'échecs mortel. On les a sous-estimé et maintenant, ils nous tiennent.'' dit Bonnie. Rebekah mit sa tête dans ses mains, pâle et en sueur. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer maintenant. Toute cette histoire semblait vraiment irréel. Bonnie comprenait maintenant tout. Les deux sorciers avaient été intelligents, elle devait bien l'avouer.

-''Mais, comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?'' demanda Hayley, un peu confuse. Elle avait compris les explications de Bonnie mais elle se posait encore certaines questions. Ils n'avaient pas encore tous les éléments du tableau, _pour l'instant_.

-''Ce n'est pas très compliqué, ceux qui détestent les Originels le font savoir.'' répondit Bonnie et Elena approuva en hochant la tête. Les deux filles étaient plutôt bien placées pour le savoir. Après tout ce qu'elles et les autres avaient tenté pour tuer les Mikaelson franchement. Rebekah était la seule qui n'avait pas encore parlé et son amie Bonnie commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si ça allait lorsque la jeune Originelle commença à parler.

-''Tout est de ma faute.'' dit-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. La jeune sorcière allait lui dire que non, ce n'était pas sa faute mais encore une fois elle fut coupée dans son élan par Elena qui fut plus rapide qu'elle pour répondre.

-''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Rebekah. Je sais que toutes les deux on n'est pas euh...proches ou quoique ce soit et qu'on a souvent essayé de se tuer mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère t'a transformé en ''monstre'' et que maintenant elle essaye de réparer son erreur. Je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais mais en quelque sorte, je comprend.'' dit la jeune Vampire. L'originelle fut sincèrement touchée par le discours de Elena et lui offrit un timide sourire en signe de remerciement. La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire à son tour et Bonnie fut heureuse de voir la glace enfin se briser entre les deux filles.

-''Je pense que tout est dit.'' dit Hayley que la jeune sorcière avait oublié pendant quelques secondes. À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et Klaus, Kol, Damon et Elijah rentrèrent dans le manoir. Les quatre filles se retournèrent vers eux, surprises de les voir. Elles durent avoir un air vraiment étrange car Kol, avec son éternel sourire moqueur et charmeur évidemment, prit la parole pour dire quelque chose.

-''On dérange ?'' demanda t-il. Bonnie sourit en croisant le regard de Rebekah et Elena leva un sourcil moqueur. Hayley, quand à elle, ignora l'Originel et se dirigea vers Elijah d'un air un peu trop hâtif au goût de Damon qui n'était pas dupe et avait très bien remarqué leurs regards en coin. Bonnie, Rebekah et Elena reprirent leur sérieux et décidèrent d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'elles avaient découvert. Elles expliquèrent tout et à la fin de leur récit, les quatre Vampires avaient un air abasourdi sur le visage. Ils se demandaient comment elles avaient fait pour découvrir ça avec seulement l'aide de Stefan.

-''Les filles vous avez fait un travail fantastique !'' lança Klaus. Il n'avait pas l'air très impressionné par Silas, ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Bonnie et Rebekah qui connaissaient l'originel maintenant.

-''Maintenant il faut trouver un plan pour les berner à leur tour. Ils se sont joués de nous et nous sommes tous tombés dans leur piège. Il est temps que ça change.'' lança Damon avec un air conspirateur. Bonnie hocha la tête pour approuver ce qu'il avait dit et ils réfléchirent pendant quelques instants. Ils devaient être cohérents.

-''C'est évident, non ? Il faut leur faire croire qu'on se rend, qu'on abandonne.'' dit Rebekah d'un air sûr d'elle-même. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et ils réfléchirent tous à ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'avait pas tort sincèrement et Klaus était du même avis qu'elle.

-''Et lorsqu'ils penseront que nous avons abandonné la partie, on les attaques tous les deux ? C'est du suicide.'' dit Damon. Elijah et Kol étaient tous les deux du même avis et ils le firent savoir.

-''Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Damon, on est fort, il faut juste qu'on accentue nos points fort. Bonnie est une sorcière très puissante et il y a quatre Originels immortels dans la salle. On est pas n'importe quel groupe.'' dit Hayley en regardant tout le monde tour à tour. Elena approuva silencieusement la jeune louve et Klaus fixa Hayley comme si elle n'existait pas. Bonnie savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête maintenant mais elle le laissa parler.

-''Ils pensent que je suis si amoureux de Caroline que je vais aller les laisser me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne sont pas intelligents, ils sont stupides. Qu'ont-ils cru ? Que j'allais me rendre sans me battre car il menace Caroline ? On va aller la libérer et ils vont voir ce que ça fait de s'attaquer à _elle_.'' dit-il d'un ton froid et venimeux. Personne n'osa prendre la parole et il continua donc de parler. ''Comme si j'allais me laisser me faire tuer en sachant que même si je le faisais pour lui sauver la vie, ça la tuerait.'' dit-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Bonnie croisa les bras et tourna son regard vers Kol. Il tentait de l'ignorer à ce qu'elle put voir. La jeune sorcière vit qu'il était en colère, mais pourquoi ? Elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour penser à ça en sachant que sa meilleure amie était toujours prisonnière d'un psychopathe qui n'hésiterais pas à la torturer de la pire façon qu'il soit. Elle trouverait un meilleur moment pour y penser...

-''En fait,'' commença t-elle d'un ton un peu inquiet. Elle avait peur de la réaction de l'originel sur ce qu'elle allait lui révéler. ''Il se trouve que, mais je ne suis sûre de rien, peut-être Esther et Silas ont fait un sort pour que tu ne sois plus lié à Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan et tous les autres.'' dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle tentait de paraître désinvolte. Elena et Damon se regardèrent d'un air surpris qui n'échappa à personne et évidemment, Bonnie leur lança un regard accusateur, ne voulant pas que Klaus croit qu'ils allaient essayer de le tuer. Elle qui commençait à vraiment apprécier l'originel. ''Mais ça ne fait rien !'' se précipita t-elle d'ajouter. Elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait alors elle préférait ne pas donner d' ''espoirs'' trop vite.

-''Bien sûr, ça ne fait rien !'' dit ironiquement Damon. Bonnie lui donna un anévrisme pas trop fort mais assez fort pour qu'il mette sa tête dans ses mains d'un air endolori et indigné. Il était en colère là maintenant contre la jeune sorcière. Tout le monde remarqua ce qu'elle avait fait et Klaus sourit d'un air mauvais. Bonnie se tourna vers Elena qui débattait intérieurement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle aider Damon ou rejoindre l'avis de sa meilleure amie ? La jeune Vampire soupira et s'assit sur une chaise d'un air ennuyé et fatigué. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kol à la vue de sa petite-amie avec un air menaçant.

-''Oui, ça ne fait rien Damon ! Car l'époque ''on tue les originels'' est terminé et que maintenant on est intelligents. On est des personnes civilisés et on va vivre en paix tous ensembles comme des grandes personnes et plus personne ne va essayer de tuer les autres !'' dit la jeune sorcière en s'approchant de Damon qui était à présent à genoux sur le sol pour essayer de combattre la douleur grandissante à mesure que Bonnie s'énervait. ''Nos seuls ennemis pour l'instant sont Silas et Esther et, à preuve du contraire, les Mikaelson sont nos alliés, amis pour moi. Compris ?'' demanda t-elle. Damon hocha rapidement et douloureusement la tête et la douleur se stoppa _comme par magie_. Bonnie se remit à sa place, c'est à dire à côté de Rebekah et ne dit plus rien. Damon se releva avec un air énervé mais il ne dit rien en voyant où la jeune sorcière était capable d'aller pour parvenir à ses fins.

-''Bien, maintenant que toute cette histoire est réglée et que personne ne va s'entre-tuer, que diriez-vous de commencer à réfléchir à un vrai plan ?'' demanda Elijah en essayant de garder son calme. C'était lui le plus sage, le plus apaisé, le moins monstrueux de sa famille et pourtant, c'était le seul en lequel Bonnie n'avait qu'une confiance limitée. Il ne disait rien et était réservé, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Qui était-il ?

-''Pas besoin de réfléchir Elijah. C'est très simple en réalité, on va donner rendez-vous à Silas et Esther et leur dire que je me rendrais à condition qu'il libère Caroline. Puis nous les attaquerons et les tuerons.'' dit Klaus avec son habituel air de tueur sans cœur. Hayley leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'un air désespéré. Elle s'avança au milieu du groupe, sa robe virevoltant à cause du vent de la fenêtre ouverte. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un ton surpris.

-''Suis-je la seule à réfléchir ?'' demanda t-elle d'un air exaspéré. ''Que croyez-vous, que Silas et Esther vont donner Caroline comme ça ? En plus on n'est pas censé savoir qu'ils sont de mèche mais passons. Ils sont vicieux, en colère et ont soif de vengeance. À la minute où on sera rentré au point de rendez-vous, ils nous tueront un à un. Ils ne sont pas seuls, ils ont des dizaines et des dizaines de Vampires avec eux. Ils ont toute une armée, je suis bien placée pour le savoir car Esther m'a capturée et que j'étais en première ligne pour tout entendre. Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est récupérer Caroline avant de les attaquer. Klaus et Bonnie, vous pourriez y aller, vous êtes les plus forts d'entre nous. Il ne faut pas tenter notre chance maintenant, c'est beaucoup beaucoup trop dangereux. Croyez-moi.'' dit-elle d'un ton grave. Tout le monde hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'attaquer les sorciers voulaient dire : ils mourraient au même titre que Caroline. Ce plan, _le plan d'Hayley_ était brillant.

-''C'est d'accord.'' dit simplement Bonnie en se tournant d'abord vers Hayley puis Klaus. L'hybride hocha lentement la tête et Kol eut un air indigné. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie se mettre délibérément en danger. C'était trop risqué pour elle.

-''Bonnie, tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux.'' dit-il en se mettant devant la jeune sorcière d'un air protecteur. Elle soupira et se cala confortablement dans les bras de l'originel. Il la tint contre lui, espérant qu'elle change d'avis. Mais elle ne le fit pas, bien évidemment.

-''Je suis désolée.'' dit-elle, une larme dans l'œil à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, suivie par Klaus. Elle inspira profondément et, avec un dernier regard vers ses amis, sortie du manoir. Il ne faisait pas très froid dehors, c'était juste très sombre car c'était déjà presque la nuit. Il y avait un léger vent et Bonnie sentit la douceur de la brume caressait son corps. Elle ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et elle et Klaus se dirigèrent vers la voiture de l'Originel. Ils savaient où aller, au même endroit où le sacrifice avait eu lieu. C'était très probable qu'un des deux sorciers soient là. Après tout, la source du pouvoir d'Esther venait de là...

Le trajet se fit en silence, ni Bonnie ni Klaus ne parlèrent. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils devaient juste se concentrer pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Si ils réussissaient, Caroline, vivrait, si ils échouaient, eh bien, elle mourrait. Ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit à l'erreur. Il y avait trop à gagner et trop à perdre. Ils ne devaient surtout pas perdre de vue l'objectif du jour : trouver Caroline et s'en allait AVEC elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'attaquer aux deux sorciers si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Hayley avait raison. Ils agissaient avant de réfléchir, au lieu de faire le contraire. Encore un peu et ils faisaient une erreur qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu réparer.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent là où Bonnie et Hayley avaient failli mourir. Il faisait à présent nuit noire et il y régnait un silence mortel. L'endroit était complètement vide, comme prévu. Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la ''cabane'' un peu plus loin. C'était plus grand qu'une cabane mais plus petit qu'une maison alors ils ne savaient pas trop ce que c'était. En tout cas, cet endroit serait idéal pour garder une jeune Vampire captive étant donné que jamais personne ne se rendait là. Bref, ils étaient presque certain que Caroline était retenue là. Ils approchaient du but. Ils restèrent tout de même cachés, guettant le moindre signe de Esther ou Silas. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques pour le moment. L'enjeu était trop important.

Finalement, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait personne, du moins dehors. Ils se regardèrent donc dans les yeux et ce fut le signal. Ils sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la cabane. Ils ouvrirent lentement l'immense porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et entrèrent. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait des escaliers donc ils durent faire attention, enfin surtout Bonnie, car il faisait extrêmement noir à l'intérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Ils se mirent soudainement sur le côté car ils entendirent la voix de Silas. Klaus fit silencieusement signe à Bonnie de ne rien dire et de ne pas bouger. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire à cet instant précis mais c'est là qu'ils virent une porte fermée à double tour au fond de la pièce. Ils savaient ce qu'il y avait, ou plutôt _qui_ il y avait, à l'intérieur.

Caroline, sans aucun doute...


	11. Chapter 11 : Et mat (Partie 2)

_**Hello ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre alors je vais juste vous laisser le découvrir ! ;) Bonne lecture ! Ah et au fait, vous pouvez aller voir mes deux autres fictions Klaroline si ça vous intéresse :p**_

_**Chapitre 11 : ...Et mat (partie 2)**_

_Ils savaient ce qu'il y avait, ou plutôt qui il y avait, à l'intérieur._

_Caroline, sans aucun doute..._

Bonnie et Klaus se regardèrent et ils surent tout de suite quoi faire. La jeune sorcière fit un signe de tête à l'originel pour lui dire qu'elle gérait Silas et qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de libérer Caroline. Elle entra donc lentement et avec méfiance, Klaus toujours caché dans la pénombre. Aussitôt, Silas se tourna vers elle. Il la regarda avec haine mais il n'y avait pas de sentiments de peur dans ces regards, comme si il ne craignait pas une seule seconde la jaune fille. Et pourtant il le devrait.

-''Que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda t-il d'un ton froid. Bonnie haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui en restant tout de même à une distance respectable du sorcier.

-''Toi que fais-tu là ?'' demanda t-elle même si elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait là. Elle voulait juste lui faire croire qu'elle et les autres ne savaient rien du tout et qu'ils restaient momentanément des cibles facile. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache qu'ils avaient tout compris de tout ce que lui et Esther avaient fait. Car après, il se méfierait d'elle et elle voulait qu'il la prenne pour une jeune sorcière inexpérimentée et sans aucunes idées de ce qui se passait. C'était étonnamment très facile.

-''Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.'' répondit-il. Bonnie voyait bien qu'il craignait tout de même d'être découvert et qu'il se fasse ''piquer'' Caroline sous ses yeux. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, elle n'était sûre de rien à 100 %. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle avec un air menaçant et Bonnie crut que c'était le bon moment pour attaquer.

-''MAINTENANT !'' hurla t-elle à Klaus qui sortit de la pénombre et se dirigea vers la porte verrouillée au fond de la salle à sa vitesse Vampirique. Silas tenta de l'en empêcher mais Bonnie l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il s'effondra sur le sol avec un air haineux et il grogna de rage. Il lança un sort à Bonnie qui parvint à l'éviter de justesse. Elle essaya de lui coller un anévrisme mais échoua. Elle le fit souffrir et lui donnant d'horribles maux de cranes et Silas hurla de douleur. ''Ça, c'est pour avoir fait souffrir ma meilleure amie.'' lança t-elle d'un ton encore plus haineux que le sorcier lui-même. Elle tenta un coup d'œil à Klaus et vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir l'immense porte, même avec sa force d'hybride. Elle fit un choix. Un choix terrible. Elle déverrouilla la porte grâce à ses pouvoirs mais ceci permit à Silas de la jeter contre le mur. Il la tortura moralement en lui faisant revivre tous les plus horribles moments de sa vie. La jeune fille hurla en le suppliant d'arrêter mais ceci ne servit à rien, au contraire. Elle essaya de résister mais la pression était trop forte et elle plia. Elle se sentait oppressée, Silas la tuait petit à petit. Il semblait complètement obnubilé par la mission ''tuer Bonnie'' et il ne remarqua même pas que Klaus était entré dans la petite salle noire et vide, _ou presque_.

Klaus entra et il vit tout de suite la personne qu'il cherchait. Caroline était dans une chaise, attachée, mutilée de tous les côtés. Elle avait des marques sur son corps, prouvant qu'elle avait été brûlée à la verveine récemment. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tâché de sang et ses vêtements étaient des loques. Elle avait des marques de coups partout. Elle avait l'air d'une morte mais l'hybride savait qu'elle ne l'était pas car il pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur, faibles, certes, mais tout de même des battements. Il s'approcha d'elle à toute vitesse et entreprit de détacher les cordes autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles. La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais en voyant Klaus, son expression montrait tout son soulagement. Il la rassura avec des mots apaisant et la prit dans ses bras. Puis ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit les hurlements de Bonnie. Caroline dut les entendre elle aussi car elle était paniquée, choquée et en colère. Klaus lui dit qu'il allait revenir et partit vers les deux sorciers. Il se dirigea lentement derrière Silas et attendit pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Il entendait les cris de douleur de Bonnie et ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, en revanche ça lui donnait l'envie de tuer le sorcier. Il savait que Silas était à preuve du contraire immortel et décida que ce n'était pas le moment de tenter sa chance et essayer de le tuer donc il donna juste un très grand coup sur le cou qui assomma le sorcier. Bonnie arrêta de hurler mais ses tremblements et ses pleurs n'avaient pas cessé. Il la prit aussitôt par le bras et il l'emmena dans la salle où se trouvait Caroline. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que Silas ne se réveille. L'originel prit la jeune Vampire dans ses bras et ils sortirent de la pièce puis de la très grande cabane à toute vitesse. Caroline s'était évanouie, ce qui inquiétait la jeune sorcière qui n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie aussi faible et vulnérable. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais honnêtement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse le savoir un jour.

Klaus et Bonnie transportèrent Caroline jusqu'à la voiture de l'originel et ils rentrèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur. Klaus déposa la jeune Vampire à l'arrière en l'allongeant de manière à ce qu'elle ne souffre pas. Dès que ce fut fait, il démarra la voiture et se tourna vers Bonnie.

-''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' demanda t-il à la jeune sorcière d'un ton sincèrement inquiet et intéressé par la réponse. Bonnie était pâle et ses yeux brillaient de larmes alors il préférait demander, pour être sûr. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'inquiéter pour Bonnie Bennett !

-''Oui oui !'' répondit-elle hâtivement. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Caroline avec l'envie de pleurer qui lui montait de plus en plus. Elle soupira puis se retourna pour regarder à l'avant. ''Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?'' demanda t-elle à l'originel, réellement inquiète de la réponse. Elle comptait sur Klaus pour lui répondre sincèrement.

-''Bien sûr, Caroline est une battante. Dans quelques jours elle sera comme avant.'' répondit-il. Bonnie hocha doucement la tête et le crut. Il ne lui mentirait pas, elle en était certaine.

La jeune sorcière se mit secrètement à penser à Kol. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence rassurante. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne pourrait plus passer un seul jour de sa vie sans qu'il soit à ses côtés. Car après tout, la vie était trop courte. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait pouvoir le voir et elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. _Elle en avait besoin_.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture de Klaus se gara enfin devant le manoir. Bonnie soupira de soulagement et sourit. Ils avaient réussi, ils avaient récupéré Caroline ! Klaus sortit aussitôt et ouvrit la portière à l'arrière pour prendre Caroline dans ses bras pour la porter à l'intérieur. Il remarqua qu'elle était vraiment légère, un vrai poids plume ! Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir et dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Bonnie se jeta dans les bras de Kol en pleurant de soulagement comme de peur. Ce que Silas lui avait fait subir l'avait terrifié. Jamais elle ne voudrait revivre ça pour rien au monde. L'originel caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune sorcière, vraiment rassuré et inquiet lui aussi puis ils se tournèrent finalement vers Klaus qui portait toujours Caroline comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse au monde. Il déposa la jeune Vampire dans le fauteuil le plus proche et siffla de rage.

-''Comment va t-elle ?'' demanda aussitôt Elena dont les yeux trahissaient toute la peur et la douleur de voir son amie ainsi. Damon la prit aussitôt par les hanches et elle se détendit légèrement. Les autres étaient vraiment anxieux aussi, même Rebekah.

-''Elle va aller bien, il lui faut juste quelques jours de repos intensifs.'' répondit Klaus en caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune Vampire toujours inconsciente. Hayley et Damon le regardèrent perplexe. Ils voyaient vraiment l'état de la jeune fille. On aurait dit qu'elle n'allait jamais se réveiller.

-''Je me demande ce que ce psychopathe lui a fait. Regardez-la, elle est comme morte.'' dit Damon d'un air vraiment sombre. Personne n'osa dire qu'il avait raison mais ils le pensaient tous. Même Elijah avait oublié son air optimiste pour porter un air tendu et pessimiste.

-''Il n'a pas du la lâcher une seule seconde pour qu'elle soit aussi amochée. En plus, elle est une jeune Vampire elle ne peut pas supporter ce genre de torture comme nous le pourrions.'' dit Kol en regardant Caroline d'un air soucieux. Elle était tout de même la meilleure amie de sa petite-amie, il se devait de s'inquiéter pour elle au moins. Bonnie s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté d'Elena qui était elle-même à côté de Caroline et attendit.

-''Même moi je n'aurais pas pu faire ça.'' lança Klaus. Il soupira puis partit s'asseoir à côté d'Hayley. Elena prit la main de son amie puis plus personne ne dit un mot. Ils se complaisaient tous plus ou moins dans le silence. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de dire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était encore dans le salon à côté d'une Caroline inconsciente. Elena s'était endormie en tenant toujours la main de la jeune Vampire. Kol et Bonnie s'étaient aussi endormis l'un contre l'autre et les yeux de Rebekah s'ouvraient et se refermaient à mesure qu'elle luttait pour ne pas tomber endormie. Klaus avait pris sa jeune sœur dans ses bras en sentant à quel point elle était terrifiée par tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il était bien décidé à être plus présent pour sa famille maintenant.

Finalement, Caroline se réveilla dans une profonde inspiration. Tout le monde sursauta et tout le monde fut aussitôt réveillé. Elena lâcha la main de son amie à cause de la surprise. La jeune Vampire gigota dans tous les sens, complètement paniquée. Klaus fut le premier à réagir et il réussit au bout de plusieurs longs instants à rassurer la jeune fille. Elle finit par être calme et tout le monde souffla, rassurés de voir qu'elle allait ''bien''.

-''Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda t-elle alors que Bonnie avait prit la place d'Elena et lui tenait la main. Elle se rendit compte à quel point son amie lui avait manqué. Elle n'était pas toujours d'accords sur tous les points mais c'est ce qui lui plaisait dans son amitié avec la jeune fille.

-''Tu es en sécurité Care, Silas ne peut plus te blesser maintenant.'' dit doucement la jeune sorcière en regardant Caroline dans les yeux. La jeune Vampire tressaillit au nom de Silas mais ne dit rien. Même blessée et torturée elle essayait de faire croire qu'elle allait bien. C'était pas croyable !

-''En...sécurité ?'' hésita t-elle. Bonnie allait répondre mais Klaus ne lui laissa pas le temps et s'approcha.

-''Oui, en sécurité.'' répéta t-il fermement mais doucement. ''On t'expliquera tout plus tard mon ange mais maintenant il faut que tu te reposes. Tu es blessée et fatiguée et tu dois te débarrasser de ce que tu as vécu pour quelques heures. D'accord ?'' demanda t-il doucement. Caroline hocha lentement la tête et il la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à l'étage. Il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard et se tourna vers le reste du petit groupe. ''Il faut qu'on dorme nous aussi. C'était une journée éprouvante et nous devons essayer de nous reposer.'' dit-il. Tout le monde approuva et ils se levèrent pour se rendre dans leurs chambres. Kol prit la main de Bonnie et aida la jeune fille exténuée à monter les marches. Elle baillait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elena et Damon montèrent à deux à leur tour et quelques minutes plus tard, le salon fut complètement vide.

Bonnie et Kol étaient arrivés dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune sorcière sauta dans le lit et Kol la rejoignit aussitôt. Elle sa cala dans ses bras et une larme coula sur sa joue. L'originel lui laissa le temps de parler.

-''Est-ce qu'on pourra parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui demain ?'' demanda t-elle timidement.

-''Bien sûr Bon'.'' répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. La jeune sorcière eut chaud au cœur en entendant comment il l'avait appelé. Il avait utilisé le surnom que seules ses meilleures amis, Caroline et Elena, utilisaient. Ceci la fit sourire.

-''Bonne nuit Kol.'' dit-elle.

-''Bonne nuit Bonnie.'' répondit-il. Puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, soulagés que cette journée soit enfin terminée. Bonnie était reconnaissante car pendant un instant, elle avait eu peur qu'ils échouent, qu'ils ne réussissent pas à ramener Caroline mais maintenant, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids car ils avaient gagné la première manche. Elle savait que ce n'était pas encore fini et que Silas et Esther allaient riposter mais elle s'en fichait car elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient eux aussi puissants et qu'ils avaient une chance de les battre. Ça ne pourrait pas se passer autrement de toute façon. Mais une chose était sûre, Bonnie n'abandonnerait pas et surtout, elle se vengerait. Pour elle, pour Caroline, pour Kol, pour Elena, pour tout ceux qui avaient eu à souffrir directement ou indirectement de ces deux sorciers. Elle ne perdait jamais une bataille, ils auraient du s'en souvenir.

Bonnie et Kol se réveillèrent le lendemain matin à 8 heures du matin. Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à discuter. Bonnie avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années et des années mais pourtant, cela faisait seulement que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient plus ou moins proches. C'était étrange comme sentiment.

-''Bien dormi ?'' lui demanda gentiment Kol. Bonnie sourit. Elle était bien décidée à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'originel mais elle ne savait pas quel moment serait le moment idéal. Maintenant, dans quelques minutes, dans plusieurs heures..? Ça aurait pu être jamais ! Elle n'en savait absolument rien.

-''Je crois que oui.'' répondit-elle sincèrement.

-''Tu veux me parler de hier soir ?'' demanda t-il. La jeune sorcière hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif et une larme solitaire brilla dans son œil droit. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança.

-''Silas m'a – Il m'a fait revivre tous les pires moments de ma vie : Quand ma mère est partie alors que je n'était qu'une enfant, la mort de ma grand-mère, la mort de mon père...Je ne sais pas comment me comporter après ça. Il s'est amusé de ma souffrance. C'était...'' commença t-elle mais elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase et étouffa son visage dans le cou de Kol qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux en espérant que cela la calme même si il savait qu'il en faudrait plus que ça et de simples paroles.

-''Je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire du mal Bonnie Bennett. Je te le promets. Et on va se venger de cet imbécile, d'accord ? Il verra ce qu'on est capable de faire, de vrais psychopathe !'' plaisanta l'originel. Ceci fit rire Bonnie un peu nerveusement. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plusieurs minutes de tout et de rien, notamment de Caroline puis décidèrent de descendre. Kol pouvait percevoir les voix de quelques courageux autre qui étaient déjà levés. Ils descendirent les escaliers silencieusement et lentement puis arrivèrent dans le salon. Kol partit chercher quelque chose à manger pour Bonnie qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil à côté de Rebekah qui était en train de...mettre du vernis sur ses ongles ! La jeune originelle remarqua le regard confus de Bonnie.

-''Quoi ?'' ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur et Kol revint dans le pièce. Il donna les céréales à la jeune fille et sirota une poche de sang.

Hayley déboula dans le salon à toute vitesse, surprenant Kol, Bonnie et Rebekah au passage qui ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle arrive aussi brusquement. Ils s'inquiétèrent immédiatement mais se détendirent en constatant que ce n'était rien de grave.

-''Je – Klaus m'a demandé d'aider Elena à habiller et nettoyer Caroline du sang sur elle car elle ne va sûrement pas y arriver seule mais on a un petit problème, elle est en manque de sang. Mais vraiment en manque ! Elle ne dit pas un mot mais ses crocs apparaissent à chaque fois que je bouge. Je pense qu'il faudrait lui donner une poche de sang, avant qu'elle ne commence à se transformer en Klaus et qu'elle bouffe tout le monde.'' dit la jeune louve rapidement.

-''J'ai entendu ça !'' lança Klaus de l'étage. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Rebekah et elle résista à l'envie de répliquer quelque chose à son frère.

-''C'est très judicieux en effet.'' dit Kol. ''C'est vrai qu'on ne voudrait pas de deuxième Klaus.'' rajouta t-il en sachant pertinemment que l'hybride pourrait l'entendre. Ils entendirent Klaus grogner de l'étage et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Finalement, Kol partit chercher une poche de sang et la tendit à Hayley pour qu'elle puisse la donner à Caroline. Bonnie fut surprise que Klaus n'ait pas demander à elle d'aider Elena à aider Caroline au lieu d'Hayley. Après tout, elle était quand même sa meilleure amie. Elle avouait ne pas comprendre. Elle n'en fit pas part à Kol car elle savait que cela passerait pour de la jalousie.

-''Je vais aller les aider !'' lança la jeune sorcière en se levant. Elle embrassa Kol une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle entra et vit immédiatement que ce n'était pas la fête. Caroline était assise sur une chaise en boule et Elena essayait de lui parler pour la rassurer. La jeune fille ne disait pas un mot apparemment. Bonnie entra et s'approcha lentement d'eux sans faire de gestes brusques. Hayley les laissa seules parce qu'elle savait que Elena et Bonnie connaissaient Caroline mieux que personne d'autre. ''Comment va t-elle ?'' demanda Bonnie à Elena sans parler trop fort. Elena ne répondit pas mais fit une moue hésitante. La jeune sorcière comprit que ce n'était pas la grande forme.

-''Tes cheveux sont comme neufs !'' lança Elena à la jeune Vampire avec un petit sourire apaisant. Elle essayait de rassurer et d'aider Caroline comme elle pouvait mais ce n'était pas facile. Apparemment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire le moindre mot.

Elena et Bonnie aidèrent la jeune Vampire à s'habiller. Elle avait mal partout et elle ne savait presque plus bouger. Au bout d'une heure, Caroline fut enfin prête et elles l'aidèrent à sortir de la pièce. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon et firent asseoir la jeune fille toujours en lui parlant.

-''Tu as manqué à Stefan, Care.'' dit Bonnie doucement en se tournant vers son amie. Elena approuva. Rebekah, Kol et Hayley regardaient la scène sans trop savoir quoi faire. Caroline avait l'air vraiment mal comme si elle n'irait plus jamais bien et franchement, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ils se demandaient tous ce que Silas avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle ne soit même plus capable de parler car Caroline Forbes avait toujours quelque chose à dire, c'était un fait vérifié. Or là, elle était terrifiée et sursautait à chaque bruit. Ils voyaient tous qu'elle était encore très faible et que le moindre mouvement lui demandait un très grand effort.

Quelques instants plus tard, Klaus entra dans le salon. Sans savoir comment, Caroline tourna son regard vers l'originel.

-''Ils vont venir.'' dit-elle d'une voix blanche et faible. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un air inquiet.

_Esther et Silas allaient venir._


	12. Chapter 12 : A la folie

_**Hello everybody ! Voici le chapitre 12 ! Je suis désolée de ne le poster que maintenant mais j'espère que vous êtes contents que je le poste quand même Bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Au programme, de longues argumentations et un petit moment Kennett à la fin :3 Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**_

_**Chapitre 12 : A la folie**_

-''D'accord, que tout le monde se calme !'' lança désespérément Rebekah. ''On – On n'est sûr de rien !'' dit-elle pour essayer de rassurer le petit groupe qui s'agitait devant elle. Elle était aussi paniquée que tout le monde mais elle essayait de paraître aussi calme et naturelle que son frère Elijah qui s'était simplement assis dans son fauteuil et attendait qu'ils se calment tous.

-''Ils vont venir dans 3 jours.'' répéta une nouvelle fois Caroline d'un ton las. ''Ils savaient que vous alliez me sortir de là, même si moi je croyais que non, enfin bref Esther m'a hypnotisé pour que je vous le dise si jamais vous me sortiez de là.'' dit-elle. Encore une fois, Bonnie pensa qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Ils s'étaient une nouvelle fois pris pour plus forts qu'ils ne l'étaient et n'avaient pas réfléchi au fait que Esther et Silas s'attendaient à ce qu'ils viennent. Donc c'est pour ça que Esther n'avait pas été là la veille lorsque ils avaient secouru Caroline.

-''Le principal est que nous sommes tous là sains et saufs pour le moment. Caroline est avec nous, nous pouvons maintenant nous concentrer sur comment les tuer. On peut le faire !'' s'exclama Elena avec un air déterminé. Une moue s'afficha sur le visage de Bonnie. Elle eut envie de fuir tout à coup mais se trouva pathétique et ne dit rien.

-''Nous nous sommes _encore _fait avoir !'' dit Rebekah d'un air mauvais. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de Esther et Silas. Elle qui voulait vivre une vie tranquille avec ses frères, pourquoi devait-elle toujours être sur leur dos ? Elle était une Vampire comme les autres. Bon d'accord, elle avait peut-être tué un peu plus de monde que les autres Vampires mais elle n'était pas non plus un monstre. Enfin peut-être que si, elle n'en savait rien mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter que sa mère s'acharne pour la tuer ? Bonnie comprit où l'originelle voulait en venir. Elle comprit que ça devait être dur pour son amie de devoir sans cesse se battre contre se mère. La jeune sorcière avait été abandonné par sa mère, c'était une chose mais la mère de Rebekah voulait la tuer. C'était horrible.

-''Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire, cette fois nous allons nous battre ! Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à vous tous. Nous allons avoir besoin d'être unis, _tous_.'' dit Klaus en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation. ''Caroline, mon ange, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ou ce que tu as vu lorsque tu était là-bas ?'' demanda doucement l'originel à la jeune Vampire qui soupira et se lança. Ils lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé durant son absence et la pauvre avait frissonné d'effroi. Bonnie l'avait remercié de son sacrifice puis avait fondu en larmes et s'était excusée.

-''Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'étais plus trop en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Au début, j'ai tout de même entendu qu'ils avaient une arme puissante. Je n'ai rien entendu d'autre. Quand j'ai vu Esther, j'ai tout de suite sut qu'ils étaient dans le même camp et qu'on s'étaient tous fait avoir. Silas voulait qu'on l'appelle, tout était prévu. Je l'ai rapidement compris. Après, Esther est venue pour m'hypnotiser, étant une Vampire originelle. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, tout était si effrayant. Je me suis simplement contentée de ne pas craquer.'' répondit-elle en tremblant légèrement. Sa voix était un peu moins faible. Elle commençait à reprendre des forces, ce qui rassurait les autres. Elle avait refusé de leur expliquer ce que Silas lui avait fait subir là-bas. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Ils avaient accepté et lui laisser le temps. Bonnie était complètement dévastée en voyant son amie. Elle se sentait coupable et avait envie de pleurer. Caroline était si forte, même dans cette situation. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si calme mentalement comme physiquement.

-''D'accord, grâce à toi, nous savons maintenant qu'ils ont quelque chose qu'ils vont utiliser contre nous. Nous devons simplement chercher quoi et on pourra trouver un moyen de les battre.'' dit Rebekah avec un petit sourire en direction de Caroline. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bonnie qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle allait lui demander. ''Tu pourrais peut-être faire un sort qui nous permettrait de savoir ce qu'est cette arme, non ?'' demanda t-elle. Bonnie hocha la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Elle se tourna vers Kol et Elena qui étaient côte à côté.

-''Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?'' demanda t-elle aux deux Vampires. Ils acceptèrent et la suivirent à l'étage. Bonnie se dirigea vers une pièce sombre du manoir, la même pièce où elle avait fait le sort pour trouver ce qu'Esther avait besoin d'utiliser pour son sacrifice. Elle s'assit sur le sol et demanda à Kol d'aller chercher des bougies. Elle était bien décidée à utiliser une nouvelle fois l'expression. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter cette fois. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Kol revint quelques instants plus tard et il plaça les bougies autour de Bonnie qui inspira bien profondément. La jeune sorcière demanda à Elena de bien fermer les rideaux et les fenêtres. Elle avait besoin de silence et de noirceur. Elle commença à psalmodier sous les regards soucieux de Elena et Kol. Les rideaux commencèrent à virevolter dans tous les sens et il fit tout à coup une chaleur épouvantable. Le nez de la jeune sorcière ne saignait pas pour une fois. Elle avait bien trop de pouvoirs pour ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sort fut enfin fini. Bonnie tomba allongée sur le sol, exténuée. Elle se releva et vit qu'il y avait du feu autour d'elle. Elle l'éteignit paniquée et se tourna vers la porte. Elle remarqua que Kol et Elena essayaient d'ouvrir la porte et qu'ils étaient bloqués à l'extérieur. Elle déverrouilla la porte rapidement et ils entrèrent à toute vitesse.

-''Bon' ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?'' demanda aussitôt Elena en voyant l'air confus de la jeune sorcière. Bonnie hocha rapidement la tête et sut tout de suite ce qu'elle cherchait en faisant ce sort.

-''Le dispositif anti-vampirisme.'' murmura t-elle lentement d'un air horrifié. Elena mit sa main sur sa bouche, choquée. Kol demanda ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas été là au moment où ce dispositif avait été lancé. Bonnie se mit à courir à l'étage, suivie de près par Kol et Elena, cette dernière étant toujours aussi choquée.

-''Damon !'' lança la jeune Vampire en courant dans les bras de son petit-ami. Bonnie se stoppa devant les autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait en voyant les air horrifiés de la jeune sorcière et de la jeune Vampire et l'air confus de Kol.

-''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Hayley. Ils se resserrèrent tous autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

-''J'ai découvert l'arme qu'Esther et Silas vont utiliser contre nous : le dispositif anti-vampirisme.'' répondit lentement Bonnie. Damon grogna de rage et Caroline étouffa un cri de terreur. Tout les autres restèrent muets car eux non-plus ne savaient pas ce qui se passait. Personne n'était à Mystic Falls quand John avait voulu les tuer. ''Il y a quelques années, à Mystic Falls...'' commença Bonnie mais elle fut coupée par Caroline.

-''À l'époque où la moitié de notre petit groupe était encore humain dont moi et Elena.'' précisa t-elle. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Damon mais il ne dit rien.

-''Oui donc euh, le père d'Elena qui détestait les Vampires a décidé de tuer tous les Vampires présents dans la ville à l'aide d'un dispositif. C'était une genre de boussole qui transmettait un horrible mal de crane à tous les Vampires. On pouvait clairement distinguer les Vampires des personnes ''normales''. Ils ont tous été repérés et jetés dans une cave. A l'époque, on a réussi à sauver Stefan et Damon mais Anna, la petite-amie amie de Jeremy n'avait pas survécu. C'était une arme vraiment dangereuse, étant donné qu'aucun des Vampires n'arrivaient plus à se défendre.'' expliqua Bonnie. Damon haussa les épaules d'un air énervé. Comme si c'était déjà pas assez dur de se battre contre deux des puissants sorciers au monde, ils devaient aussi se battre contre l'arme qui avait failli les tuer lui et son frère. C'était incroyablement injuste.

-''Arghh je vais détruire ce dispositif moi-même.'' grogna le Vampire d'un ton haineux.

-''Mon cher Damon, comment te dire...Tu ne pourras pas détruire cette boussole ou je ne sais quoi ! Autrement dit, cela signifie que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances si jamais tu t'approches d'un peu trop près de ce truc. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, ayant eut le malheur de partir en voiture avec Tyler hors de cette stupide ville à ce moment là.. Rappelle toi de ce qui s'est passé, il a eut un accident de voiture et je suis morte.'' dit Caroline d'un ton un peu froid. Elle avait beau être encore très faible, elle n'en était pas moins en colère. Elle n'avait rien contre Damon en particulier mais le problème était qu'il continue à être têtu et qu'il allait mourir un jour pour ça.

-''Arrête un peu ça Blondie, Katherine t'a tué. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais été en vie.'' la contredit Damon d'un ton hargneux. Bonnie et Elena se regardèrent d'un air las. Les disputes entre Damon et Caroline commençaient...

-''Oh mais tu sais quoi, vas-y même ! Va jouer au héros et va détruire ce dispositif. Tu vas mourir et ainsi on sera tranquille.'' dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre maintenant mais il allait trop loin pour qu'elle reste calme.

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, Hayley, Bonnie et Elena regardaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Que pouvaient-ils dire de toute façon ? La plupart d'entre eux savait que les deux Vampires n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre.

-''Tu sais quoi Caroline, tu es une hypocrite ! Si je ne t'avais pas donné mon sang le jour où Katherine t'a tué, tu serais morte et enterrée. Alors arrête un peu de me faire passer pour le méchant.'' lança Damon en s'approchant de Caroline d'un air menaçant. Le ton commençait à monter et Bonnie hésitait entre intervenir et les laisser se chamailler. Elle n'avait pas envie que l'en d'entre eux (en particulier Caroline) soit blessé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-''Moi je suis une hypocrite ?'' cria Caroline d'un ton indigné. ''Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es servie de moi et que tu as voulu me tuer ensuite ?'' demanda t-elle. Les deux Vampires étaient maintenant face à face et menacer de se battre à tout moment, ce qui commençait à effrayer Elena qui avait déjà vu jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller.

-''Oh ça va, ça c'est passé il y a des années ! Passe un peu à autre chose et arrête de te plaindre une fois dans ta vie, tu t'en sors bien toi au moins.'' dit Damon. Caroline eut les larmes aux yeux à ce moment précis et elle eut l'air vraiment impuissante face au Vampire. Elle ne baissa pourtant pas d'un ton.

-''Il m'a torturé pendant des heures et des heures, me brisant les poignets à chaque fois qu'ils guérissaient. Il m'a fait revivre les pires moments de ma vie en boucle alors que je le suppliais d'arrêter. Mais oui, tu as raison, je m'en sors bien !'' lança t-elle, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues. Elle partit hors de la salle et monta dans sa chambre en tremblant. Bonnie soupira et la suivit. Elle devait se sentir utile au moins une fois aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son amie, pas maintenant. Damon avait été horrible dans ses propos. N'avait-il pas remarqué à quel point la jeune Vampire était mal ? Il n'avait pas de cœur, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Il aurait au moins pu être plus sympathique avec elle. C'était pas croyable...

Bonnie arriva dans la chambre et entendit tout de suite les pleurs de son amie. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. Caroline mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie d'un air un peu perdu. La jeune sorcière ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie et d'un optimisme sans égal. Bonnie décida de laisser le temps à Caroline pour parler. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle-même avait vécu ça lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était mourante. Enfin, c'était un peu différent mais tout de même.

-''Tu sais, je me suis vraiment battu au début. Je me suis dit que toi et Elena alliez venir m'aider et il faut bien que je l'avoue, j'ai perdu foi. Finalement, j'ai pensé que vous n'alliez pas venir et j'ai abandonner.'' avoua Caroline d'une voix blanche. Elle était pâle et Bonnie eut peur qu'elle ne tombe évanouie. ''Mais toi et Klaus vous êtes venus et je t'en remercie Bon', je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu tenir un jour de plus.'' dit-elle lentement. Elle enleva une larme qui coulait lentement sur sa joue et tenta un sourire vers son amie. Bonnie soupira en entendant les remerciements de son amie.

-''Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est toi que je remercie, tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi et ce que j'ai fait était juste normal.'' répondit-elle. Caroline eut un petit rire nerveux.

-''Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Ça n'est pas ta faute !'' s'exclama t-elle. Bonnie lui sourit et les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras. ''Tu m'as manqué Bon'.'' dit-elle avec un soupir.

-''Tu m'as manqué aussi.''

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie et Caroline redescendirent. Elles avaient décidé que la jeune Vampire ignorerait Damon, pour son bien et le bien de tout le monde. C'était pour l'instant la meilleure solution. La jeune fille avait compris la leçon et se trouvait ridicule. Pourquoi avait-elle provoqué Damon ainsi ? C'était stupide, du elle tout craché !

Apparemment, les autres avaient discuté du dispositif anti-vampirisme pendant qu'elles étaient à l'étage. Bonnie n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires. Damon avait regardé Caroline d'un œil noir lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le salon mais lui aussi avait su rester silencieux. Bonnie suspectait un certain hybride Originel nommé Klaus de l'avoir remis à sa place. Elle était reconnaissante envers lui. Son amour pour Caroline était une aubaine pour eux tous. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais !

-''Les filles, on a pas mal parlé du dispositif là et nous sommes venus à la conclusion qu'il faut que nous trouvions une arme nous aussi.'' lança Hayley avec un air préoccupé. Bonnie fit une moue hésitante. Elle ne voyait pas trop quel arme ils pourraient trouver en moins de trois jours. Il leur fallait plus de temps.

-''Je ne suis pas d'accord.'' dit soudainement Rebekah. Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel en entendant la jeune originelle. Pendant 10 minutes, elle n'avait fait que refuser d'accepter cette idée. Cela commençait à agacer les autres.

-''Ma chère sœur pense qu'il faudrait plutôt trouver un moyen de vaincre cette arme.'' dit Kol en se tournant vers Bonnie. Ceci fut le déclic pour la jeune sorcière.

-''Mais c'est ça ! Je suis complètement d'accord avec Rebekah. C'est une merveilleuse idée !'' s'exclama t-elle avec un petit sourire. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres de l'originelle et Kol regarda Bonnie comme si elle était folle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était du même avis que sa sœur. C'était bien mieux de chercher une arme plutôt que de battre cette arme.

-''C'est n'importe quoi.'' lança Damon d'un ton vif et mauvais. Bonnie lui lança un regard accusateur. Et voilà, maintenant il boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Elle se tourna donc vers Elena pour voir si la jeune brune était du même avis qu'elle. Elle soupira en voyant que la jeune Vampire hésitait entre penser à ses propres opinions ou suivre Damon comme un petit mouton. Bonnie se tourna donc vers Elijah et Klaus. Ils avaient tous les deux une expression partagée. La jeune sorcière croisa les bras et attendit que quelqu'un parle. Elle commençait à en avoir marre, ils étaient en train de se prendre la tête pour rien. Elle pensait juste que l'idée de Rebekah était fantastique. Pourquoi ne donnaient-ils jamais une chance à la jeune originelle ? Elle n'était pas stupide tout de même.

La seule personne dans la pièce qui avait l'air sans opinions était Caroline, elle restait assise à côté de Klaus sans rien dire. Bon là, d'accord, la jeune sorcière pouvait comprendre.

-''Nous avons l'air plutôt partagé alors pourquoi ne ferions pas des groupes. Un groupe cherche une arme contre l'arme qui nous attaquera et l'autre groupe cherche des idées pour combattre le dispositif d'Esther et Silas.'' proposa Elijah. Ils eurent l'air un peu mitigés au début mais finalement, ils acceptèrent. Le groupe qui cherchait une arme était composée de Damon, Elena, Kol, Hayley et Caroline alors que l'autre groupe était composé de Bonnie, Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah. Ils commencèrent tout de suite à chercher des informations.

Rebekah était bien décidée à prouver que son idée était géniale et fut la première à se lancer dans la recherche.

À la fin de la soirée, ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne trouveraient rien ce soir. Personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Ceci avait pas mal énervé Damon qui lui aussi voulait prouver qu'il avait raison.

Finalement, à 23 heures 30, Bonnie monta se coucher en baillant. Alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre d'un air ennuyé, elle étouffa un cri en voyant ce qui l'attendait. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche d'un air surpris. Son lit était recouvert de pétales de roses flamboyants et la pièce était recouverte de bougies, faisant une sorte de lumière tamisée. Et là, assis sur le lit, se tenait Kol. Bonnie sourit d'un air ravi et s'installa à côté de lui en l'embrassant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça pour elle, surtout pas quelques heures après un désaccord. Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Il était une lumière dans les ombres. Il la guidait à travers tous ses problèmes. Comment avait-elle pu essayer de nier ses sentiments ? Tout ça, ses petites attentions, son air qu'il essayait de paraître sérieux...Ça la faisait sourire. Elle l'aimait, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Elle l'aimait tout simplement. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il lui rendit son sourire.

-''J'ai pensé, malgré que nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, on est la parfaite combinaison ensembles. On se complète l'un l'autre.'' dit-il. Bonnie se décida enfin, elle savait que c'était le bon moment. Car il n'y avait pas de meilleur ou de mauvais moment. Le moment idéal serait celui qu'elle choisirait.

-''Kol, je ne te l'ai pas encore dit. Je suis une fille assez solitaire tu sais, je n'aime pas montrer mes sentiments. Mais toi – toi tu me fais sentir différente. Quand je suis avec toi j'oublie tous mes problèmes et tu me fais sourire chaque jour...Je t'aime ! Et c'est pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que je veux passer le restant de mes jours mais avec toi.'' avoua t-elle, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

-''Je t'aime depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu. J'ai tout de suite su qu'on serait ensembles un jour ou l'autre.'' dit-il. Bonnie sourit et il l'embrassa, faisant rire la jeune fille nerveusement. Tout était tellement parfait en ce moment précis. Bonnie savait que tout finirait par s'arranger, c'est ce qui se passait toujours. Tout à coup, Kol recula ses lèvres et prit une marguerite qui était posé sur le rebord du lit. Il commença donc à enlever les pétales doucement. ''Je t'aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie...'' dit-il en ne quittant pas Bonnie du regard. Comme voulu, ils tombèrent sur ''à la folie'' et ils furent plus heureux que jamais. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. C'est ce que Bonnie voulait plus que tout au monde. Un vrai amour qui la comprendrait et la ferait rire tous les jours de toute sa vie. Et il se pourrait qu'elle l'ait trouvé !


	13. Chapter 13 : Le dernier jour

**Hello ! Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Au programme dans ce chapitre, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, de la mauvaise humeur, et de l'espoir ! :) Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le dernier jour<strong>_

Bonnie et Kol se réveillèrent côte à côte le lendemain matin. La jeune sorcière grogna car elle devait se lever, ceci fit sourire Kol qui connaissait le caractère de sa petite-amie.

-''Je commence à en avoir marre de chercher pendant des heures comment tuer deux sorciers immortels et infatigables.'' dit-elle avec un air las. Kol dut avouer qu'il pensait la même chose. Il pourrait être en train de profiter de la vie avec Bonnie mais au lieu de ça, il restait enfermé dans ce stupide manoir à chercher des informations sur des armes qui n'existaient même pas...Il soupira et se leva, entraînant la jeune sorcière à sa suite. Ils descendirent et saluèrent les autres. Ils virent avec stupéfaction que Rebekah était déjà en train de chercher comment combattre le dispositif anti-vampirisme. Tout les autres levaient les yeux au ciel d'un air moqueur en la voyant à l'œuvre, elle n'allait pas abandonner, c'était certain ! Bonnie sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui demander si elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Rebekah souriait déjà d'un air ravi en lui montrant une feuille de papier blanche vide et froissée. Elle lança un coup d'œil confus à son amie.

-''Ha ha !'' s'exclama t-elle, faisant sursauter Elena qui passait par là. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la jeune Vampire et commença à s'expliquer. ''En fait, on a cherché trop compliqué. Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est une barrière de protection entre nous et Silas et Esther !'' dit-elle. Bonnie haussa les épaules d'un air blasé alors que la jeune originelle semblait déçue par ce manque d'intérêt. Honnêtement, elle y avait pensé mais comment pourrait-elle tenir une barrière pendant plus de 5 minutes ? Elle allait mourir, à moins que...

-''JE SAIS !'' hurla t-elle alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle, surpris. Rebekah fut la première surprise car elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Caroline, qui discutait avec Klaus, s'arrêta tout simplement de parler. ''Il nous faut une autre sorcière !'' lança t-elle comme si elle discutait du beau temps. Ils eurent tous une moue hésitante, une sorcière ne se trouvait pas partout. Elle s'approcha des autres d'un air vif. ''Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît une sorcière assez puissante qui pourrait nous aider ?'' demanda t-elle. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et son expression euphorique s'effaça peu à peu pour afficher une mine décomposée. Ce fut à ce moment que...

-''Moi, si.'' fit une voix. Elle se tourna vers Elijah d'un ton ravi. Klaus regarda son frère d'un air surpris, tout comme Rebekah et Kol. ''Elle s'appelle Davina et elle est plutôt puissante. Je pourrais l'appeler. Je pense qu'elle voudrait nous aider si ça peut aider.'' dit-il, toujours accompagné de son air calme.

-''C'est parfait, merci Elijah !'' dit-elle, ravie. Peut-être bien que ce n'était pas terminé. L'originel hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone portable. Il sortit de la pièce pour appeler la sorcière en question. Bonnie sourit à Rebekah qui eut un air surpris. La jeune sorcière s'était levée morose et voilà que ce nouveau rebondissement la mettait de super bonne humeur. La jeune originelle ne comprendrait jamais les sorciers / sorcières. Étaient-ils tous aussi lunatique ? C'est vrai, prenez Silas pour exemple, il changeait toujours d'humeur et d'avis. Quand il voulait tuer quelqu'un, finalement il s'attaquait à quelqu'un d'autre. Caroline l'avait elle-même dit, une minute il était presque agréable et la seconde d'après, il était pire qu'un fou furieux. Il était imprévisible, pire qu'un loup-garou. Même Hayley n'était pas aussi lunatique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elijah revint dans le salon avec un air joyeux sur le visage. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Bonnie sentit l'excitation montait en elle.

-''Tout est ok, Davina devrait arriver demain.'' dit-il avec un sourire. Bonnie n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi sûre d'elle que maintenant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que cette histoire allait bientôt finir par être réglée. Une toute toute petite voix mais une voix très puissante. Elle espérait tout de même ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

-''Je vous avait dit qu'on trouverait avant vous !'' lança Rebekah avec un grand sourire à Damon et Kol. Elle adorait pouvoir se vanter. Même si elle savait que la bataille n'était pas gagné, elle était aussi confiante que Bonnie. Les deux filles se sourirent et levèrent un sourcil moqueur en voyant Kol chercher quelque chose à répliquer. Il ne trouva évidemment rien et ceci fit que Rebekah et Bonnie se moquèrent encore plus. Bonnie se dirigea vers Kol qui était assis dans un fauteuil à côté d'Elena et se cala confortablement dans ses bras. Elle était d'excellente humeur maintenant grâce à Elijah. Elle espérait que sa sorcière voudrait bien les aider car ils n'avaient plus trop d'autres solutions. Si Davina pouvait tenir la barrière magique pour protéger les Vampires du dispositif anti-vampirisme, ce serait parfait, comme ça, Bonnie attaquerait les deux sorciers et l'un d'entre eux pourraient les tuer. Enfin, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas touché par le dispositif...Elle ne savait pas qui pourrait le faire. Sûrement elle, ça serait le plus probable. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant, elle verrait bien le jour même.

La journée passa très rapidement. Bonnie étaient en train de discuter avec Elena et Caroline de tout et de rien. La jeune sorcière était heureuse d'avoir ses deux meilleures amies avec elle à Londres. Leur présence étaient rassurante. Tout le monde attendait Davina avec impatience et Klaus qui n'était pas d'un naturel patient avait déjà commencé à menacer la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore là. Elena avait été choquée par ses menaces mais ceci avait beaucoup fait rire Kol et Hayley. Kol n'avait pas hésité à se moquer ouvertement de son frère alors que l'hybride commençait à s'énerver. Hayley était tout de même restée un peu plus discrète pour le plus grand soulagement de Bonnie qui avait peur que Klaus perde le contrôle. Elle commençait à s'habituer au caractère de l'originel et Hayley, Elena, Damon et même Caroline qui connaissait Klaus un peu mieux que les trois autres, commençaient à s'y habituer eux aussi. Ils étaient unis et ressemblaient de plus en plus à une famille avec ses chamailleries. Bonnie se demandait comment ça allait se passer lorsque Esther et Silas seraient définitivement partis. Allaient-ils tous rester unis ou recommenceraient-ils à se disputer et s'entre-tuer ? Elle n'en savait rien pour le moment mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que maintenant elle était avec Kol et qu'elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

Après avoir attendu toute la journée, Davina arriva enfin chez les Mikaelson. Elle toqua à la porte d'un air hâtif et ce fut Elijah qui lui ouvrit. Il avait fait promettre Klaus de ne pas menacer la jeune sorcière et l'hybride avait du obtempérer. Il avait été très réticent au début car il avait besoin d'utiliser ces méthodes pour le moins...brutales ! Mais finalement, Elijah et Caroline avaient su le convaincre. La jeune Vampire avait expliqué ce que ça faisait de se sentir faible et vulnérable face à la menace et il avait accepté d'être plus accueillant. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il était complètement impuissant face à Caroline et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle semblait elle-même consciente de son effet mais faisait semblant de rien. Elle haussait les épaules lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait une réflexion du genre ''Klaus ne peut rien te refuser tu sais.''. Elle les ignorait tout simplement.

Davina entra dans le manoir d'une démarche assurée. Bonnie était surprise en voyant comment elle était jeune. Elle devait avoir 16 ans tout au plus. Elle lui sourit pour l'accueillir et Elena, Caroline et Hayley en firent de même. Les originels et Damon n'avaient pas l'air très ravis de voir la jeune sorcière mais heureusement, ils ne firent pas de commentaires.

-''Davina, c'est ça ? Je suis Bonnie. As-tu fait bon voyage ?'' demanda gentiment Bonnie en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière. Elle savait qu'elle venait de la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'était quand même très loin de Londres. Elle voulait mettre la jeune fille en confiance.

-''Très long.'' répondit Davina avec un air un peu fatigué. Bonnie allait répondre quelque chose lorsque Damon intervint.

-''On a pas le temps pour ça. Je vous rappelle qu'on a deux sorciers à tuer.'' lança t-il d'un air mauvais. Bonnie lui lança un regard noir mais ce fut Elena qui prit la parole.

-''N'écoute pas Damon, c'est un égoïste manipulateur et avec un ego sur dimensionné.'' répliqua la jeune Vampire. Les yeux de Damon lancèrent des éclairs mais il ne dit rien. Les lèvres de Bonnie se fendirent en un sourire en entendant son amie ne pas prendre le parti du Vampire. Kol et Rebekah se regardèrent et tous deux durent se retenir de rire.

-''Peu importe.'' dit Davina en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé. ''J'ai déjà entendu parler d'Esther mais jamais de Silas. Qui est-il ?'' demanda la jeune sorcière en se tournant vers les autres. Bonnie soupira et ce fut Klaus qui prit la parole cette fois.

-''Un sorcier de plus de 1000 ans.'' répondit-il. ''Enfin il a été transformer en Vampire puis il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs grâce à nos chers amis de Mystic Falls ici présents.'' expliqua t-il en tournant son regard vers Bonnie, Damon, Elena et Caroline qui se regardèrent d'un air indigné.

-''Hey ! On n'est pas les seuls à blâmer, toi aussi t'as fait un massacre !'' s'exclama Caroline alors qu'un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de l'hybride. Bonnie approuva cette répliqua par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Hayley avait un air perdu sur le visage, elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire.

-''Ici, chaque discussion finit par un grand débat.'' soupira Rebekah. Hayley sourit mais ne dit rien.

-''Dit celle qui ne fait que débattre pour avoir raison.'' lança Kol. Il se prit un regard noir de la part de sa sœur. Bonnie s'approcha et se mit entre les deux originels. Elle ne voulait pas une autre dispute, en particulier pas maintenant qu'une jeune sorcière qui ne connaissait pas leur caractère soit là.

-''Donc,'' commença Elena en prenant une voix assurée pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Ceci fonctionna car tous les autres tournèrent leur regard vers elle, y compris Davina. ''Nous disions que Silas a retrouvé ses pouvoirs et qu'il a commencé à vouloir tous nous tuer. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucunes idées. Bref, il nous a attaqué pour me prendre mon sang de double et il s'est allié avec Esther parce que les Vampires sont des méchants.'' dit Elena d'un air sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Damon. Bonnie qui était restée entre Kol et Rebekah prit la parole.

-''On a besoin de les tuer avant qu'on ne se fasse tuer nous-même. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ils prennent le pouvoir, tu n'auras plus le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, comme toutes les autres sorcières du monde. Ils sont assoiffés de pouvoirs et de revanches. Il faut s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes.'' dit Bonnie en regardant Davina d'un air soucieux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse à convaincre la jeune fille. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, qui sait ce qui allait se passer dans le futur.

-''Je vais vous aider mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir beaucoup vous aider, si ce que vous dites est vrai, ils seront très difficiles à tuer. Mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux.'' promit Davina d'une voix déterminé. Tout le monde souffla d'un air soulagé.

-''Merci de nous aider Davina.'' dit tout à coup Klaus d'un air sincère. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris et Rebekah faillit s'étrangler. Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent sous la soudaine surprise et Elijah sourit d'un air heureux.

-''Depuis quand Klaus Mikaelson remercie t-il quelqu'un ?'' demanda Kol avec des yeux ronds. Hayley, n'y tenant visiblement plus, éclata de rire. Davina eut un air un peu déconcerté en voyant l'étrangeté de la scène. Bonnie dut admettre qu'ils étaient tous un peu dérangés. Depuis le moment où Davina était arrivée, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se critiquer et de se moquer des uns et des autres. Elle n'y prêtait même plus attention maintenant.

Bonnie et Davina finirent par partir à l'étage discuter d'un plan pour combattre Esther et Silas. Une heure plus tard, le plan fut fin prêt. Elles descendirent donc pour en parler avec les autres. Ils étaient tous occupés à faire le dîner. Bonnie fut un peu surprise en voyant ce qui se passait. En temps normal, ce n'était pas aussi agité. Elle vit Caroline et Hayley mettre la table en discutant puis elle entra dans la cuisine. Elle leva un sourcil moqueur en voyant Rebekah et son frère. Kol et elle étaient tous les deux en train d'essayer de cuisiner mais ils n'étaient pas du tout des cordons bleus. Kol avait même réussi à brûler la tarte qu'ils avaient enfournés. La jeune sorcière s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire moqueur et leur expliqua comment faire. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que tous les autres étaient en train de faire à manger de l'autre côté de la grande cuisine.

-''Rebekah, pour casser un œuf il faut le briser sur le bord de ton saladier.'' expliqua t-elle alors que l'originelle maudissait les humains et leur nourriture. Rebekah se tourna vers elle d'un air énervé.

-''Je le savais !'' mentit-elle. Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bonnie mais elle préféra ne pas répondre. Il valait mieux ne pas contredire l'originelle. La jeune sorcière s'approcha de Kol et essuya la farine qui était près de sa lèvre. Il sourit et l'embrassa alors que Rebekah levait les yeux au ciel. ''Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ?'' demanda t-elle en quittant le cuisine d'un air exaspéré alors que Bonnie et Kol éclataient de rire. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Hayley entra dans la cuisine en baillant. Elle rangea des assiettes dans le meuble et Kol sortit de la cuisine, laissant Bonnie s'occuper de la cuisson de la tarte. La jeune sorcière se tourna vers Hayley qui soupirait d'un air blasé.

-''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda t-elle avec un air préoccupé. Elle considérait maintenant Hayley comme sa sœur au même titre que Rebekah et elle était inquiète pour son amie. Elle riait toujours mais elle paraissait triste. La jeune louve s'assit sur une chaise en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Bonnie attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

-''C'est juste...En fait, je fais tout pour me dire que je vais bien mais elle me manque tellement ! Ana était ma meilleure amie et se dire que je ne la reverrais plus jamais, ça me – Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça.'' répondit Hayley. ''Et puis je me sens coupable, j'aurais du mourir à sa place ce jour là mais elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi et je déteste ça.'' ajouta t-elle. Bonnie s'approcha de son amie et lui prit la main avec un petit sourire apaisant. Elle comprenait Hayley, le jour – le jour où elle avait appris que Caroline s'était jetée dans les griffes de Silas simplement pour la sauver, elle s'était sentie horrible, elle se détestait...

-''Tu vas pouvoir vivre avec ça parce que tu es forte, tu es même plus forte que la plupart d'entre nous. Je le sais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de toi de l'Autre Côté.'' dit Bonnie avec un sourire. Hayley lui rendit son sourire, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas. ''Tu sais, quand Caroline s'est sacrifiée pour moi, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais mêler mes amis dans des batailles comme celle-ci mais on est unis tous ensembles et j'aurais fait la même chose pour elle et les autres. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Ana, tu pourras la remercier un jour, je te l'assure.'' continua la jeune sorcière. Hayley hocha lentement la tête et les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras. Elles se lâchèrent finalement et un sourire moqueur s'afficha soudainement sur les lèvres de la jeune louve.

-''Rebekah est vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. J'étais en train de discuter avec Elijah et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? ''Oh qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ici à flirter.'' raconta Hayley en pouffant d'un air moqueur. C'en fut trop pour Bonnie qui éclata de rire. La jeune sorcière sortit la tarte du four et se tourna vers son amie, son sourire moqueur n'ayant toujours pas disparu.

-''Elle est jalouse. Enfin, je pense qu'il faudrait lui trouver un petit-ami, tu aurais vu son regard quand elle m'a vu embrassé Kol ! On aurait dit qu'elle allait nous tuer. C'était tordant.'' répondit-elle. Les deux filles rirent et sortirent de la cuisine en prenant la tarte avec eux. Elles avaient été appelées par Elena pour dîner. Elles s'approchèrent de la table et s'assirent. Bonnie était entre Kol et Caroline et à côté de cette dernière se trouvait Davina. De l'autre côté se trouvaient respectivement Rebekah, Hayley, Elena et Damon. En bout de table se trouvaient Elijah et Klaus. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. À ce que Bonnie put voir, Rebekah n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise humeur et ne disait pas un mot, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Elle lança un regard à Kol lui incitant de ne pas taquiner sa sœur maintenant si il ne voulait pas perdre sa tête. Ceci sembla fonctionner car il sourit simplement à la jeune sorcière.

-''Très bien, bon appétit !'' lança Elijah avec un sourire en levant les bras.

-''Oui, profitez bien de votre dernier repas. Ça n'arrivera plus puisqu'on va tous mourir.'' marmonna Rebekah d'un air mauvais dans sa barbe. Damon leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne rien dire. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec Caroline pour en rajouter. Klaus se tourna vers sa sœur.

-''Rebekah !'' la sermonna t-il avant de continuer à manger. La jeune originelle haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas aussi suicidaire au point de commencer une dispute avec son frère immortel.

-''Au risque de refroidir l'ambiance déjà très...froide, est-ce que vous pensez que Silas et Esther vont utiliser le dispositif anti-vampirisme ?'' demanda Caroline à l'assemblée. Ils hésitèrent tous mais finalement Damon prit la parole.

-''J'espère car ça voudrait dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien sinon.'' dit-il avec un air mauvais.

-''C'est une façon de voir les choses.'' lança Kol pour commenter la réponse du Vampire. Bonnie espérait vraiment que le plan sur lequel elle avait travaillé avec Davina allait fonctionner. Si ça ne marchait pas, c'était la fin pour eux. Et pas seulement pour eux d'ailleurs...Elles devaient à tous prix être coordonnées si elles voulaient avoir une chance de vaincre les sorciers. Bonnie avait confiance en Davina, elle lui semblait sincère, ce qui était déjà bien.

-''Notre plan est très bien, ils ne savent pas que je suis avec vous. On a un avantage pour le moment.'' dit Davina très sérieusement.

-''Avantage que nous allons garder.'' dit Klaus fermement. ''De toute façon, ils vont nous donner rendez-vous quelque part. Ils ne se déplaceront pas ici. Donc Davina, tu resteras cachée jusqu'au moment de l'attaque. Il faut que nous soyons méticuleux et que nous réfléchissons. Nous avons nos chances.'' dit Klaus. Ils sourirent tous, excepté Rebekah qui avait décidé de ne pas montrer qu'elle commençait à avoir de l'espoir, et levèrent leur verre comme l'autre jour.

-''A nous !'' lança Kol avec un grand sourire.

-''A nous !'' dirent-ils en chœur.


	14. Chapter 14 : Le chemin vers la liberté

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? :) Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! En fait, j'aimerais bien voir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire alors si vous pourriez poster une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et ça me motiverais à continuer d'écrire (parce que là mon cerveau a décidé de se mettre au mode vacances et il est vraiment pas productif !) Voilà voilà ! Et je voulais aussi connaître vos personnages préférés de la fiction, les couples que vous aimeriez voir, ce que vous n'aimez pas...Je prend TOUT ! ;) Allez, bonne lecture et à bientôt je l'espère ! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 14 : Le chemin vers la liberté<strong>_

Bonnie se réveilla paniquée le lendemain matin. Elena était près d'elle et criait presque pour la réveiller. Elle grogna et sentit un mal de tête arriver. Elle bailla et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son amie.

-''Quoi ?'' demanda t-elle en voulant se recoucher mais Elena lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Bonnie grogna et se tourna vers la jeune Vampire d'un air mauvais. Elle avait besoin de dormir alors pourquoi la réveillait-elle ?

-''Tu l'as sûrement oublié mais les vacances sont finies. Tu as cours, comme Kol et Rebekah.'' répondit Elena avec un air moqueur. Bonnie se releva aussitôt en regardant son amie d'un air paniqué. Alors ça, elle l'avait oublié ! Mais évidemment, les vacances étaient finies. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier. Avec toute ces folies de Esther et Silas, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait aussi une vie d'étudiante.

-''Oh mon Dieu !'' dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Elena sourit en voyant son air effaré. Elle sortit de la chambre alors que la jeune sorcière se précipitait pour la suivre. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et remarqua que Kol n'était pas dans la chambre. Il devait sûrement être déjà prêt pour partir, _lui_. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi Rebekah était aussi de mauvaise humeur la veille. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-ami.

Bonnie finit par sortir de sa suite, fin prête. Elle se dirigea vers le salon d'un air las, comme si aller en cours était sa priorité...La jeune sorcière remarqua aussitôt Rebekah qui affichait une mine décomposée et qui était en train de siroter une poche de sang. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec le même air et la jeune originelle soupira. Elle n'eurent pas besoin de parler, elles savaient déjà ce qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux.

-''Et c'est reparti pour quelques semaines d'ennui et d'horreur !'' lança la jeune originelle d'un air las en mettant sa tête dans ses mains alors que Bonnie s'affalait dans le canapé en soufflant. Elle avait plein de problèmes, des sorciers à tuer, des amis à rassurer...Mais tout ce qu'elle devait faire pour le moment c'était aller en cours ! N'étais-ce pas ironique ?

-''Arrêtez de râler les filles, on y va !'' s'exclama Kol avec un rictus en embrassant Bonnie sur la joue qui grogna d'un air ensommeillé et râleur. Elle croisa les bras et ne dit pas un mot à l'originel qui adorait voir sa petite-amie ainsi. La jeune sorcière se leva et Rebekah fit de même. Elena et Klaus qui étaient près de la porte d'entrée avaient tous les deux un sourire moqueur en voyant l'humeur des deux étudiantes. La jeune Vampire aurait du retourner à l'université elle aussi mais avec tous ces problèmes, elle avait préférer rester à Londres, en plus ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'éternité devant elle pour aller à l'école.

Bonnie et Rebekah passèrent devant Elena et Klaus et les snobèrent totalement. Ceci fit beaucoup rire Kol qui était le seul des trois qui voyait leur retour à la London Academy comme une bonne chose. Il ouvrit donc la porte et laissa les deux filles passer. Rebekah lui jeta un regard noir et sortit sans un mot. Bonnie fit presque de même. ''Bon, je m'en vais avec ces deux rayons de soleil !'' lança t-il en sortant du manoir. Klaus et Elena se regardèrent et eurent tous les deux un sourire éclatant. Heureusement que l'originel apportait un peu de bonne humeur dans cette sombre période. Mais personne, et même pas Kol, n'oubliaient qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail si ils voulaient survivre à la menace de Silas et Esther, ils étaient lucides, ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir vers la liberté et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre les deux sorciers à la légère. Ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas gagné mais après tout, ils avaient combattu beaucoup d'autres horreur et ils étaient unis, plus forts que jamais.

Bonnie, Kol et Rebekah marchaient en silence vers la voiture de l'originel, il avait décidé de ne plus faire aucun commentaires pour le moment pour ne pas risquer de se prendre un anévrisme ! Il savait parfaitement à quel point Bonnie pouvait être machiavélique lorsqu'on l'énervait et il préférait ne pas tenter, il ne voulait pas finir comme Damon.

-''J'imagine qu'on avait des devoirs.'' dit tout à coup Bonnie alors que Kol commençait à conduire et que Rebekah dormait presque sur le siège passager à l'arrière. La jeune originelle haussa les épaules d'un air las et Kol sourit d'un air moqueur.

-''Évidemment Bon' mais tu étais tellement occupée à faire des sorts que tu n'as encore une fois pas travaillé !'' répondit-il alors que Bonnie levait les yeux au ciel. Qui allait faire les sorts si elle n'était pas là ?

-''Tu les as fait toi ?'' demanda Rebekah d'un ton cassant à Kol qui ne répondit rien pour ne pas envenimer l'humeur de la jeune originelle qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Les lèvres de Bonnie se fendirent en un rictus lorsqu'elle entendit la réplique de son amie. Kol lui-même semblait pris au dépourvu par cette question et semblait à court de réplique.

-''Ah !'' s'exclama Bonnie avec un air triomphant. ''Toi non plus tu ne les as pas fait et pourtant tu n'as pas failli mourir tué par un sacrifice.'' lança t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son petit-ami qui hocha la tête d'un air désespéré.

Ils finirent tous les trois par arriver devant la London Academy. Kol gara la voiture là où il n'y avait personne, ''instinct de survie'', comme il le disait et ils descendirent en baillant. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'école en regardant les autres élèves qui parlaient et riaient.

-''Retour en Enfer !'' soupira Rebekah alors qu'elle, Bonnie et Kol s'asseyaient quelques minutes pour regarder leur emploi du temps. La jeune sorcière n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller en cours, elle avait plein de choses à faire pour combattre Silas, Esther et leur dispositif anti-vampirisme, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se laisser déconcentrée par quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que les études. De toute façon, si elle mourrait, elle ne pourrait plus faire d'études du tout.

Bonnie sortit son emploi du temps de son sac et le compara avec ceux de Kol et Rebekah. Elle vit qu'elle était seule en classe de littérature, les deux originels étant ensembles en mathématiques. Génial, pour sa première heure de cours elle était déjà toute seule...Elle salua donc son petit-ami et son amie et se dirigea vers sa salle d'un ton morne. Elle était certaine d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose en littérature mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas contraindre sa professeur comme Kol ou Rebekah le pourraient, elle était vouée à se faire punir si jamais elle n'avait pas fait son travail. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être de retour à l'école primaire, comme si ils devaient vérifier qu'elle ait fait son travail, elle savait très bien se charger d'elle-même. En réalité, Bonnie était tellement de mauvaise humeur que rien ne lui plaisait en ce jour. N'importe quoi, même passer la journée à discuter avec Elena et Caroline n'aurait pu la détendre.

Finalement, la jeune sorcière arriva devant sa salle de littérature. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de regarder autour d'elle et s'installa sur une table au fond de la classe. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle, ce qui la surprenait car tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Elle ne savait pas si c'était sa paranoïa mais elle avait l'impression que si il n'y avait personne autour d'elle, c'était pour une raison. Et cette sensation étrange se confirma puisqu'un garçon pas plus âgé qu'elle s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant d'un air très faux à Bonnie qui resta sur ses gardes, prête à se battre à tout moment.

Le cours commença et le garçon à côté de Bonnie se mit à parler soudainement en faisant semblant d'écouter le cours.

-''J'ai un message pour toi Bonnie Bennett.'' dit-il alors que la jeune sorcière inspirait profondément. C'était probablement le message qu'ils attendaient tous, le signal d'alarme. ''Trouve en toi ce que les autres veulent que tu vois.'' dit-il simplement puis il se releva et sortit de la salle, laissant Bonnie complètement abasourdie et toute tremblante. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous, ce qui signifiait que Silas et Esther pourraient attaquer à tout moment. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le garçon était sorti de la salle sans que la professeur ne dise rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-elle sortir à son tour et prévenir Kol et Rebekah ? Elle finit par choisir la seconde option, elle leur en parlerait après son cours de littérature à la cafétéria, cela valait mieux. Ils avaient décidément tout prévus...

Au bout de 2 heure de pur ennui et d'attente interminable, le cours de Bonnie se termina enfin. Elle sortit de sa classe, il était midi et elle, Kol et Rebekah avaient décidé de se rejoindre à la cantine. Elle suivit donc le long couloir qui menait à la cafétéria et finit par trouver une table libre éloignée des autres. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait et elle détestait ça. Finalement, Kol et Rebekah arrivèrent dans la cantine et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers elle. L'originel embrassa Bonnie sur la joue et vit tout de suite qu'elle était inquiète à propos de quelque chose. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et Rebekah s'assit en face de son frère en mettant sa tête dans ses mains d'un air fatigué.

-''Première matinée enfin terminée !'' s'exclama t-elle en baillant alors que la jeune sorcière était complètement perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle ne répondit rien à son amie, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. Kol l'observa d'un air inquiet, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était réellement inquiet de ce qui était arrivé à sa petite-amie.

-''Bonnie, tu vas bien ?'' demanda t-il alors que la jeune fille n'écoutait toujours pas. ''Bonnie ?'' répéta t-il en augmentant le son de sa voix. La jeune sorcière sursauta et se tourna vers l'originel d'un air perdu et confus. Elle fronça les sourcils. ''Tu es sûre que ça va ?'' demanda une nouvelle fois Kol alors que Rebekah avait relevé la tête et semblait aussi inquiète que son frère. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre de fatigue sur son visage maintenant concentré et méfiant.

-''Je – J'ai reçu un...message.'' répondit-elle alors que Kol et Rebekah fronçaient tous les deux les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-''Un message de quoi ?'' demanda la jeune originelle avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et se tourner vers Kol en l'attrapant par le bras. Il comprit immédiatement où voulaient en venir Bonnie et sa sœur et soupira. Il prit la main de sa petite-amie en voyant son air encore un peu perdu.

-''Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ce messager ?'' demanda t-il aussitôt. Bonnie hocha la tête en signe de négation et un air soulagé s'afficha sur son visage. La jeune fille serra la main de son petit-ami encore plus fort, soulagé qu'il soit là. Elle n'avait pas peur en général mais le regard de ce garçon lui avait fait tellement peur...Et puis elle savait maintenant que Esther et Silas savaient tout de sa vie et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser la moindre parcelle de sa vie pour parvenir à leur fin.

-''C'était quoi le message ?'' demanda tout à coup Rebekah en fronçant les sourcils. Bonnie réfléchit quelques instants, le temps de reconnecter son cerveau à la réalité et de trouver ce qu'il lui avait dit.

-''_Trouve en toi ce que les autres veulent que tu vois._'' répondit-elle. La jeune sorcière commença à essayer de décoder ce message, il avait sûrement un double sens mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Kol et Rebekah semblaient être dans le même état d'esprit car ils étaient silencieux et leurs regards étaient vagues. Bonnie ne comprenait rien, pourquoi Silas et Esther devaient-ils toujours à faire des mystères ainsi ? Honnêtement, la jeune sorcière se demandait à quoi cela pouvait bien leur servir.

-''Écoutez, je vais appeler Klaus pour le prévenir et on va arrêter de penser à ça.'' proposa Rebekah alors que Kol et Bonnie acceptaient en hochant la tête lentement. La jeune originelle se leva en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et sortit de la cantine rapidement, laissant son frère et son amie seuls pour la première fois dans la journée.

-''Et si on n'arrive pas à les vaincre ?'' demanda Bonnie, une larme dans l'œil. Elle commençait à perdre espoir, les récents événements l'effrayaient plus qu'elle ne le voulait pas et elle n'arrivait pas à relativiser, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Kol soupira puis s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune sorcière sans se soucier des regards des autres élèves qui les observaient d'un air mauvais. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes et ceci suffit à calmer Bonnie qui avait réellement

besoin de tranquillité.

Ils ne mangèrent pas ce midi-là, Bonnie avait complètement perdu l'appétit et Kol et Rebekah ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se forcer à manger de la nourriture horrible pour leur organisme si leur amie ne le faisait pas alors ils discutèrent simplement de tout et de rien pour oublier le fait qu'ils commençaient à paniquer. Rebekah avait appelé Klaus et l'hybride lui avait conseillé de se calmer et de ne pas prendre ce message trop à cœur. Il était toujours plus ou moins de bon conseil alors la jeune originelle avait décidé de suivre son idée pour une fois, ce n'était pas le moment d'être têtue. Finalement, la sonnerie indiqua la fin du déjeuner et Bonnie et Rebekah commencèrent tout doucement à se diriger vers leur cours de psychologie alors que Kol, lui, partait en littérature. Les deux filles n'avaient pas envie de faire de la psychologie mais elles devaient bien se forcer, elles n'allaient pas sécher dès le premier jour de la rentrée des vacances même si elles auraient très bien pu le faire.

Rebekah et Bonnie rentrèrent dans leur salle en saluant Kol qui continuait de suivre le couloir et s'installèrent sur une table libre et encore une fois éloignée des autres pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-''Tu savais qu'il y avait une fête vendredi pour célébrer la rentrée ?'' demanda Rebekah à son amie alors que le professeur la regardait avec un air mauvais.

-''Miss Mikaelson, taisez-vous je vous prie.'' lança t-il froidement alors que l'originelle sourit d'un air mielleux qui sonnait faux. En fait, c'était le sourire qu'elle utilisait à Mystic Falls lorsqu'elle voulait se moquer de quelqu'un ou alors attaquer cette personne. Bonnie mit une main sur l'épaule de son amie pour qu'elle évite de sauter au cou de son prof et donc éviter les conséquences de cet acte. Après ils devraient contraindre les élèves à tout oublier, nettoyer et tout un tas de choses qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de faire. Rebekah sembla comprendre où la jeune sorcière voulait en venir car elle haussa simplement les épaules.

-''Une fête, tu disais ? Tu comptes y aller ?'' demanda t-elle pour orienter les pensées de son amie sur autre chose que ''mission : tuer le professeur''. Ceci sembla fonctionner car l'originelle se tourna vers elle et secoua la tête d'un air choqué.

-''Bien sûr que j'y vais ! Toi aussi tu viens d'ailleurs.'' répondit-elle comme si Bonnie était folle. La jeune sorcière souffla, elle n'avait pas trop la tête à danser et faire la fête alors que des tueurs sans cœurs se promenaient en ville. Elle essaya de trouver un moyen de refuser la ''proposition'' de son amie mais elle savait que ce n'était pas gagné étant donné le caractère de son amie.

-''Rebekah, je sais pas trop. Je suis fatiguée en ce moment et...'' commença t-elle mais elle fut coupée par la jeune blonde qui pointa un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille qui soupira d'un air las. Elle avait raison, elle n'allait pas pouvoir refuser si facilement.

-''Il est hors de question que tu ne viennes pas ! Je viens, tu viens et Kol vient !'' s'exclama t-elle alors que Bonnie levait les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée d'aller s'amuser mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se déconcentrer de leur principaux problèmes. Danser n'était pas la priorité. Vraiment pas. Bonnie décida d'abandonner la partie du moins pour aujourd'hui et n'essaya pas d'argumenter face à Rebekah, c'était peine perdue pour le moment. Les deux filles tâchèrent donc d'écouter le cours, il parlait des réactions face à l'imprévu et c'était vraiment ironique car c'est justement ce qui les attendait : l'imprévu. Silas et Esther pouvaient les attaquer d'un instant à l'autre avec leur dispositif mais le point positif, c'est que maintenant, Bonnie et Rebekah savaient comment réagir ! Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, les deux amies auraient ri.

Le cours se termina une heure plus tard et les deux filles sortirent de la salle. Kol les attendait déjà hors de la salle et il leur sourit en embrassant une nouvelle fois Bonnie alors que Rebekah levait les yeux au ciel en maudissant les amoureux, ce qui fit sourire la jeune sorcière qui repensait à sa dernière discussion avec Hayley.

Les trois compères avaient enfin fini les cours pour la journée et ils quittèrent donc l'université. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, soulagés que cette journée interminable se termine enfin. Kol commença à rouler et Bonnie soupira.

-''Je pensais que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais !'' lança t-elle alors que Rebekah l'approuvait. Kol sourit en voyant l'énergie que mettaient sa sœur et sa petite-amie à se plaindre des cours.

-''Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie...'' dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. La jeune sorcière haussa les épaules et quelque minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés au manoir des Mikaelson. Rebekah n'avait jamais été aussi contente de retrouver son confort habituel que maintenant. Ils entrèrent tous les trois en baillant, sauf Kol évidemment qui n'était jamais fatigué, et ils virent que tous les autres étaient en train de discuter et rire. Ceci fit que l'humeur de Bonnie ne s'améliora pas du tout...

-''Ah vous voilà enfin !'' lança Damon en levant son verre avec un sourire moqueur. La jeune sorcière soupçonnait Klaus et Elena d'avoir raconté la scène de ce matin à tout le manoir. Elle grinça des dents et ne répondit rien car dans le cas contraire, elle allait s'énerver, coller un anévrisme à Damon, se mettre à dos Elena et finir dans sa chambre en râlant et maudissant tout le monde donc il fallait qu'elle reste calme. Elle balaya la salle d'un coup d' œil rapide pendant que Rebekah s'installait confortablement dans le fauteuil et vit que Elena était en train de débattre sur quelque chose avec Damon et Caroline tandis que Hayley préparait le repas du soir avec l'aide de Kol qui venait de quitter le salon pour l'aider en cuisine à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Elle remarqua également Elijah, Klaus et Davina à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de discuter. Elle pensa qu'ils parlaient sûrement d'un plan pour combattre les deux sorciers. Elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait pas une ouïe de Vampire, _elle_. Elle s'assit à côté de Rebekah et décida de ne plus bouger. Finalement, tout le monde mangea dans le salon en discutant. Personne n'avait envie de manger à table. Comme l'espace était assez restreint, Caroline et Elena durent s'asseoir par terre pour dîner mais elles s'en fichaient toutes les deux. La soirée se termina dans le calme, personne ne s'était disputé, pas même Damon et Rebekah qui commençaient à pas mal se disputer en ce moment. Au bout de quelques heures, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient tous très fatigués et ils avaient besoin de sommeil. Kol et Bonnie montèrent se coucher et la jeune sorcière s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras de son petite-ami.

La semaine n'était pourtant pas terminée, elle venait à peine de commencer...


	15. Chapter 15 : Le futur vers le passé

_**Hello ! Guess who's back ?! J'avais envie de caser ma petite phrase en anglais, excusez moi :p Bon alors, c'est beaucoup de description dans ce chapitre et il y a de nouvelles tensions qui se créer, ce qui n'est pas étonnant étant donné la galère dans laquel nos petits chouchous sont. Je vais essayer d'améliorer encore plus l'histoire en utilisant vos conseils qui sont toujours bien. Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews régulièrement (ils se reconnaîtrons :D)et aux autres et puis bonne lecture ! Bye !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 15 : Le futur vers le passé<strong>_

_''Tu ne dépasseras jamais la hauteur de mes flammes.''_

Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Elle tremblait et était en sueur. Kol dormait à côté d'elle et elle n'osait pas le réveiller. Elle sortit de son lit, livide et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée du manoir pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Alors qu'elle descendait lentement les escaliers pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle tomba sur Elijah qui semblait surpris de voir la jeune sorcière levée à une heure pareil. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son regard paniqué et il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine.

-''Que se passe t-il Bonnie ?'' demanda t-il alors qu'il lui servait un verre d'eau, inquiet de son état. La jeune sorcière tenta de respirer normalement, les souvenirs de son ''cauchemar'' hantant son esprit. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en mettant sa tête dans ses mains et tourna son regard vers l'originel.

-''J'ai reçu un nouveau message dans mon sommeil : _'Tu ne dépasseras jamais la hauteur de mes flammes.' _Qu'est-ce que cela veut-il dire ?'' demanda t-elle, complètement dépassée. Elijah soupira et se mit à réfléchir, lui aussi semblait dépassé par la situation et Bonnie commençait à réellement paniquer. Les originels semblaient de moins en moins confiants face à la situation alors que pouvait-elle faire ?

-''Il ne faut pas paniquer, on va trouver une solution.'' dit-il lentement avec un regard empli de sincérité. Bonnie hocha lentement le tête et sentit ses yeux se fermer petit à petit. Elijah le vit évidemment. ''Tu devrais dormir.'' conseilla t-il sympathiquement alors que la jeune sorcière se relevait. Elle décida de continuer sa nuit dans le fauteuil, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Kol à l'étage. La jeune fille finit par s'endormir malgré la peur qui l'oppressait littéralement. Elijah avait raison, il ne fallait pas paniquer pour l'instant. Après tout, ce n'était que des mots.

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie se réveilla enfin. Elle remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle était dans sa chambre et qu'il était déjà 9 heures du matin. Elle se leva à toute vitesse et dans sa hâte se cogna contre la porte. Elle descendit en bas tout en massant son front d'un air endolori. Elle était encore extrêmement fatiguée mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle était en retard pour aller à la London Academy. En descendant, elle chercha Kol et Rebekah du coin de l'œil mais ne les trouva pas. Les seules personnes qu'elle vit furent Elena, Klaus et Damon qui étaient dans le salon en train de discuter activement. La discussion semblait tendue car Davina, Hayley, Caroline et Elijah les observaient de la pièce voisine. Bonnie fronça les sourcils d'un air confus, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé. Elle descendit encore une marche et Hayley s'approcha d'elle.

-''Bonnie ! Tu as bien dormi ?'' demanda la jeune louve avec un grand sourire qui sonnait particulièrement faux aux yeux de Bonnie, comme si Hayley lui cachait quelque chose. Elle haussa donc les épaules d'un air las.

-''Que se passe t-il entre eux ?'' demanda t-elle en désignant Klaus, Elena et Damon qui commençaient vraiment à se disputer maintenant. Hayley se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à la jeune fille. Bonnie savait maintenant que tout le monde lui cachait quelque chose.

-''Oh rien, divergence d'opinions !'' répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire comme pour mettre fin à la discussion. Divergence d'opinions...Bonnie se demandait vraiment si Hayley ne la prenait pas pour une imbécile. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'elle.

-''Ah oui évidemment.'' répliqua t-elle sarcastiquement alors qu'Hayley rougissait. ''Et puis quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi personne ne m'a réveiller pour aller en cours ?'' demanda t-elle en haussant le ton de sa voix, ce qui fit que Klaus, Elena et Damon stoppèrent leur débat pour se tourner vers la jeune sorcière. ''Et qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous ?'' demanda t-elle d'un air énervé. Elle n'aimait pas quand on lui dissimulait la vérité. Klaus leva les bras en l'air d'un air enragé et Elena croisa les bras d'un air indigné. Caroline et Elijah se regardèrent en redoutant le pire et même Davina semblait partagée. Elle restait en retrait, comme si elle avait peur qu'une bataille se créer.

-''Nous avons appris que...'' commença Klaus mais Elena le coupa aussitôt, folle de rage.

-''Ne dis rien du tout !'' ordonna t-elle, ses yeux de Vampire et ses crocs apparaissant à mesure qu'elle perdait patience et contrôle. Damon n'avait pas l'air très rassuré et Caroline mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-''Et tu crois que c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ?'' répliqua t-il froidement et méchamment. Elena se jeta sur lui, les cheveux en bataille et avec un air de tueuse. Évidemment, Klaus réagit aussitôt et la poussa contre le mur. Ses crocs et ses yeux jaunes hybrides étaient eux aussi apparus et il menaçait de mordre Elena à n'importe quel moment. Bonnie avait les poings serrés, comme si elle voulait se briser les doigts, folle de rage elle aussi. Elle se fichait royalement de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et ne faisait rien pour empêcher Klaus de mordre sa meilleure amie. Finalement, ce fut Davina qui prit le contrôle de la situation et elle jeta Klaus de l'autre côté de la pièce avec ses pouvoirs avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer ses crocs dans le cou d'Elena qui tremblait de rage. Il grogna de rage également et essaya de revenir à la charge, ce qui se solda par un échec grâce à Davina. Elijah fit signe à Caroline d'emmener Elena à l'étage, ce qu'elle fit à la seconde grâce à sa vitesse Vampirique. L'originel tenta de calmer son frère qui n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de se calmer. Hayley et Damon étaient sur le côté et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Finalement, Bonnie sortit enfin de sa torpeur de colère pour prendre le bras de Damon avec force. Elle l'emmena à l'étage sans un regard en arrière et referma la porte derrière eux avec force, comme si elle voulait défoncer la porte.

-''Tu as un vrai problème ! Calme-toi bon sang !'' lança t-il presque en la suppliant. Bonnie se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-''Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?'' demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois. Damon savait qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à répondre si il ne voulait pas finir en morceaux avant la fin de la journée. Il inspira donc profondément alors que la jeune sorcière avait croisé les bras et attendait devant la porte que Damon daigne répondre. ''Je te préviens, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.'' dit-elle, sûre d'elle-même. Damon soupira mais se dit qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon.

-''En fait, on a appris quelque chose à propos de toi, quelque chose que tu ne vas pas apprécier du tout.'' dit-il lentement en cherchant bien ses mots pour ne pas énerver encore plus Bonnie. La jeune fille avait été calme pendant des semaines, maintenant il fallait qu'elle laisse place à la colère. C'était légitime.

-''Quoi ?'' demanda t-elle froidement.

-''Ils peuvent rentrer dans ta tête.'' répondit-il rapidement, appréhendant la réaction de Bonnie d'un air inquiet. La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils d'un air surpris. Elle le savait, Esther ou Silas ou peu importe qui lui avait envoyé un message cette nuit alors ce n'était pas très surprenant pour elle. Pourquoi leur cachaient-ils ceci ? ''Elijah nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et même si on en n'est pas sûr du tout, on a peur qu'ils puissent lire tes pensées.'' continua Damon, cherchant à se justifier. Bonnie se sentit tout de suite plus détendue. Ils avaient complètement torts, ni Silas ni Esther ne pouvaient lire ses pensées. Lui envoyer un message, d'accord, mais pas lire ses pensées. Damon fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air rassuré de la jeune fille. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux sorcières !

-''C'est impossible, j'ai tout sous contrôle. En fait, après qu'on ai récupéré Caroline et que j'ai vu ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'intérieur de nos têtes, j'ai pratiqué un sort de protection, une barrière en quelque sorte, pour qu'il ne puisse plus accéder à nos esprits. Je ne vous ai rien dit mais nous sommes tous protégés. Il peut encore nous envoyer des messages mais il ne peut plus lire nos pensées.'' expliqua brièvement Bonnie pour le rassurer. Elle était contente que ce sort n'avait pas servi à rien finalement. Car Silas avait sûrement essayé de rentrer dans sa tête, elle avait eut beaucoup de chance. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi prévoyante Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu se passer...Elle vit tout à coup l'air inquiet de Damon et entendit des bruits en bas. Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea le Vampire du regard. Il haussa les épaules d'un air qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et Bonnie ouvrit la porte. Ils descendirent à toute vitesse, entendant de plus en plus de bruits. Ce qu'ils virent les choquèrent, Caroline essayait vainement de retenir Elena qui avait l'air de vouloir attaquer Klaus et ce dernier était retenu par son frère Elijah. Caroline, Hayley, Elijah et Davina essayaient de calmer le jeu mais les deux Vampires arboraient un air haineux et complètement dénué de tout sentiments. Elena grognait littéralement de rage et Bonnie ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Elle s'approcha rapidement d'elle, prudemment tout de même.

-''Elena !'' s'exclama t-elle alors que la jeune Vampire essayait toujours de se débarrasser de l'emprise de Caroline et Damon qui n'arrivaient pas à la maintenir immobile. Elle essaya de plonger son regard dans les yeux de son amie mais la jeune fille l'évitait et semblait avoir la ferme intention de ne pas regarder dans les yeux. ''Elena, calme toi !'' supplia t-elle avec un air inquiet. Klaus était toujours aussi en colère et il pourrait leur sauter dessus à tout moment, il fallait vraiment que la jeune Vampire se calme. Caroline semblait être dans le même état d'esprit que la jeune sorcière car elle avait une larme dans l'œil et elle regardait toujours Klaus avec un regard effrayé. Bonnie soupira et dut se rendre à l'évidence que rien ni personne ne calmerait Elena. Elle abandonna donc toute tentative d'apaisement et puisa dans ses pouvoirs pour coller un anévrisme à la jeune Vampire. Elena tomba aussitôt sur le sol en se tenant la tête et en hurlant de douleur comme jamais. Bonnie continua de la faire souffrir pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les crocs et les yeux de Vampire de la jeune fille disparurent. Elena était à genoux sur le sol, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. Le point positif était que maintenant, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de sauter à la gorge de Klaus. L'hybride, quant à lui, était toujours plus ou moins énervé mais il avait arrêté de résister à son frère et fixait simplement tout le monde avec un air de tueur. ''Écoutez tous maintenant ! On ne doit pas commencer à se battre, c'est ce qu'ils veulent et nous ne leur donnerons pas ça. C'est compris ?'' demanda Bonnie avec un air certain et de manière forte. Personne ne répondit mais ils baissèrent tous la tête d'un air coupable excepté Klaus qui ne voulait absolument pas laisser croire à la jeune sorcière qu'elle avait raison. La jeune fille observa tout le monde et prit la direction des escaliers pour remonter dans sa chambre mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Caroline qui semblait un peu paniquée et qui voulait apparemment lui dire quelque chose.

-''Bonnie, tu aurais 5 minutes ?'' demanda t-elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches blondes d'un air un peu hésitant. Bonnie fronça les sourcils et fit signe à son amie de la suivre dans la cuisine. La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait son amie, elle avait l'air effrayée et ça l'inquiétait. Elle referma la porte pour que leur discussion soit un peu plus privée et elle croisa les bras pour écouter son amie. ''J'ai reçu un message aussi.'' se lança Caroline, jaugeant la réaction de Bonnie. ''Ce matin.'' précisa t-elle rapidement avec un air apeuré. Elle avait vécu des choses horribles à cause de Silas et la moindre petite chose la faisait vraiment paniquée. Elle n'avait pas osé le dire aux autres étant donné leur humeur massacrante, c'était le cas de le dire.

-''Qu'est-ce que c'était ?'' demanda aussitôt Bonnie en prenant la main de son amie dont les mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Caroline et attendit des explications de sa part. La jeune Vampire inspira profondément et se lança.

-''C'était : _'Ton reflet dans ton miroir ne reflète pas la réalité.'_.'' répondit-elle. ''C'était affiché sur le miroir avec...du sang. Je ne pense pas qu'il était vraiment adressé à moi mais en tout cas, je l'ai découvert.'' expliqua t-elle lentement. Elle commençait à se calmer pour le plus grand bonheur de Bonnie qui ne voulait pas gérer une seconde crise. Elle en avait déjà assez avec Klaus et Elena qui étaient devenus chien et chat. La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas tous ces messages, que pouvaient-ils bien dire ? Elle était sûre que c'était une énigme mais elle n'avait vraiment aucunes idées de la solution. Ces phrases avaient sûrement un double sens : La pensée, les flammes, le miroir...ça n'avait absolument aucun sens pour elle.

-''Ça va aller Care, on va trouver une solution à tout ça. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en parler aux autres.'' dit-elle pour rassurer son amie alors que Caroline hochait lentement la tête. Bonnie avait peur pour son amie, elle était différente depuis l'épisode Silas et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider car elle n'avait pas été là quand elle s'était faite torturée. Elle était comme Elena et comme tous les autres : impuissante.

Bonnie sourit à sa meilleure amie et elles finirent par sortir de la cuisine, elles tombèrent sur Klaus qui observait Caroline avec une lueur étrange. La jeune sorcière était certaine qu'il avait tout entendu. Elle soupira et regarda l'originel avec un air fatigué...

La journée avait passé à une vitesse affolante. Bonnie et Caroline avaient du raconté aux autres qu'ils avaient reçu un message et ils avaient réagi de la même manière qu'à chaque fois qu'un nouvel événement venait à leur rencontre. Ils avaient hésité puis avaient commencé à paniquer, comme toujours. La jeune fille avait aussi appelé Kol pour le lui raconter et aussi simplement pour lui parler. Lui seul avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. C'était incroyable à quel point elle se sentait en confiance quand elle lui parlait. Tout le monde s'était à peu près calmé dans le manoir, il n'y avait plus eut de bataille entre Klaus et Elena et personne n'avait plus rien dit à l'hybride pour ne pas l'énerver. Bonnie et les autres avaient cherché pendant des heures la signification des énigmes mais avaient tous échoué, sans très grande surprise.

Finalement, Kol et Rebekah rentrèrent de la London Academy. Il pleuvait dehors et ils étaient tous les deux trempés. La jeune originelle semblait exténuée, ce qui était surprenant pour un Vampire. Bonnie se jeta tout de suite dans les bras de son petit-ami qui la serra très fort contre lui. Il s'embrassèrent sous le regard de tout le monde et finirent par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Les deux originels avaient bien vu qu'il régnait une atmosphère un peu tendue dans le manoir et ils décidèrent de ne pas faire de commentaires, en particulier en voyant l'air de Klaus qui semblait prêt à bondir sur quelqu'un. Hayley était encore en train de travailler sur l'énigme, elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver des informations dans son grand tas de feuilles et Damon lui conseilla d'arrêter de se triturer le cerveau pour l'instant.

Bonnie prit la main de Kol et ils montèrent dans leur chambre, soulagés de pouvoir enfin se retrouver sans avoir à supporter la présence insupportable de tous les habitants du manoir. Ils s'allongèrent et la jeune sorcière soupira.

-''Comment s'est passé ta journée ?'' demanda t-elle à l'originel qui l'observait avec un air amoureux. Il haussa les épaules et Bonnie se cala confortablement dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup de moments à deux ces derniers temps, les seules fois où ils pouvaient se retrouver un peu était le soir lorsqu'ils montaient se coucher. Se parler leur manquaient à tous les deux, même à Bonnie qui n'était pas d'un naturel plutôt bavard comparé a son petite-ami qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans parler.

-''Comment s'est passé la tienne ?'' demanda t-il également alors que Bonnie haussait les épaules avec un petit air moqueur. Ceci fit sourire Kol qui reconnaissait bien le caractère de la jeune fille. Si seulement il l'avait connu avant Esther et tous ces problèmes...

-''Tout le monde recommence à se disputer comme avant à Mystic Falls. J'ai besoin que tu me dises qu'on ne reviendra pas ennemis.'' dit Bonnie avec un petit air triste. L'originel lui fit une bise sur le front en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre Bonnie, pas maintenant, jamais. Il ne concevait pas une vie sans elle et il était hors de question qu'il la quitte. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

-''Je te promet que tu devras encore me supporter pendant très très longtemps.'' dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Bonnie dut sourire à sa blague car elle savait que derrière cette phrase pour la faire rire, il était très sérieux. Maintenant elle le connaissait, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de toute sa vie. Évidemment, elle avait aimé Jeremy mais pas autant qu'elle aimait Kol, il avait juste était un épisode de sa vie qui avait du se terminer. ''Bon', je sais que tu as peur de ce qui se passera ensuite avec Silas et Esther, moi aussi j'ai peur mais malgré tout ça, je veux que tu saches que je ne te quitterais jamais peu importe les conséquences. On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir est fait mais je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.'' déclara t-il. Une larme coula sur la joue de Bonnie et elle finit par fondre en larmes dans les bras de Kol qui sentait l'émotion l'envahir à son tour.

-''Je t'aime aussi.'' répondit-elle et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, balayant les larmes de l'autre.

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes amoureux descendirent voir les autres qui étaient en train de commencer à préparer le dîner. Elena était calme maintenant mais Bonnie pouvait toujours voir qu'elle pourrait encore s'enflammer rapidement. Elle et Caroline étaient en train de cuir des pâtes tandis que Rebekah et Hayley mettaient la table. La jeune sorcière pouvait voir que Klaus, malgré sa colère, observait toujours Caroline avec un air inquiet et pensif. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Hayley et Elijah qui se lançaient toujours des regards en coin et des petits sourires. Bonnie avait l'intuition qu'ils étaient un peu plus qu'amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Finalement le dîner fut prêt et ils mangèrent tous en silence. En réalité ce n'était même plus le silence mais carrément un dîner complètement muet. Bref, ils dînèrent et montèrent se coucher. Demain était le jour de repos des étudiants de la London Academy, ce qui signifiait que Bonnie, Kol et Rebekah ne devaient pas aller en cours. Ils étaient contents car apprendre des choses inutiles une nouvelle fois ne les enchantaient pas trop. Cette journée avait été terriblement longue pour tout le monde, de part par la tension qui émanait dans tout le manoir mais également à cause des questions sans réponses qu'ils se posaient chaque seconde. En tout cas, ils étaient soulagés que cette journée se termine enfin.

Demain serait probablement un autre jour...


End file.
